Chasing Kites
by lucyft013
Summary: Regina es una profesora temida por todos. Por todos menos por Emma que daría lo que fuera por estar con ella sin saber que ella está casada y que en el fondo le gustaría que Emma fuese a por ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí citados son de Once Upon a Time y son pertenecientes a Edward Kitsis y Adam ****Horowitz.**

* * *

><p>―¡Cambia de emisora!― grita mientras su amiga continua cantando, ignorándola a propósito― venga, Emma... ¡Qué odio ésta canción!<p>

―Vale, vale...―cambia la emisora hasta que Ruby queda satisfecha con la escogida―. _¿Happy?―_pregunta fijando en ella sus verdes ojos.

―Encima que te llevo cada día― y le lanza un puñetazo sin maldad.

―Que sí, plasta― una sonrisa se dibuja en sus rosados labios.

El sol del mediodía tiñe su rubia melena, que rebelde, ondea al viento que se cuela por esa ventanilla bajada por el calor. Sus ojos verdes pasean por esos paisajes que pasan veloces bajo el duro asfalto. Canta divertida esa canción, quizá a demasiado volumen, que suena potente en el coche. Se pierde entre esas palabras de amor de un cantante enamorado o tal vez no, pude que sólo sea un buen actor dando forma a unas palabras sin sentido para él.

Pero en ese instante preferiría una canción alegre, enérgica, acorde a su estado de humor con el que ha despertado. Asoma su rostro por la ventanilla para espantar el calor de ese verano, que perezoso o quizá cruel, no ha querido irse y ha decidido quedarse un poco más, ocupando septiembre. Ni siquiera los tejanos cortos y la camisa de tirantes consiguen burlar ese sofocante calor y lo cierto es que ya empieza a añorar su cazadora roja.

―Pongo el aire ¿_okey, Ruby_?

―De acuerdo― le sonríe y vuelve a fijar la vista en la carretera mientras sube las ventanillas y conduce segura, dueña de todo. Temeraria conduciendo, el lobo del retrovisor se tambalea.

Destacan la una al lado de la otra. Ruby con su cabello oscuro enmarcado por dos mechas rojas muy llamativas, sus ropas siempre provocativas. Sus labios siempre pintados de rojo y sus ojos resaltando y atravesando con miradas seductoras y provocadoras. La chica enamorada del amor que se niega a admitirlo pero es incapaz de negarlo. Siempre diciendo lo que siente. Ciertamente nunca han parecido pegar mucho. Porque Emma es la eterna rubia, siempre con sus camisetas de tirantes, sus pantalones demasiado ceñidos, su actitud desafiante, con unos ojos verdes capaces de retar o someter a cualquiera. Guardando lo que siente con candado en el fondo de su alma. Pero pese a ser esa extraña pareja, nada más conocerse, hace un año justo hoy, se llevaron bien, como si ser amigas fuera su destino.

Podría ser por ser tan diferentes y aún así siempre con un tema de conversación, una palabra de ánimo, un hombro amigo, simple amistad.

Emma enciende el aire acondicionado y se recoge el cabello en una moño. "Que llegue ya el invierno, por dios" piensa pese a saber que cuando éste llegue deseará que se vaya y llegue el verano. Siempre caprichosa.

Empieza a sonar esa canción que les encanta y ambas, contentas, ajenas a todos y a todo, la cantan a voz en grito:

―_Deixa que et canti una cançó uoo uooo _―Emma siempre dice esta linea.

―_Una cançó per el somriure més bonic d'aquesta nit_ ―y Ruby siempre responde con esta para acabar cantando a dúo la siguiente―_ Uoo uooo uooo Que ets tan salvatge i tan catarra com jo._

Y así siguen, cantando aprovechando esos escasos minutos que les quedan de esas vacaciones demasiado cortas para su gusto y más cuando en un cuarto de hora empieza esa primera clase de su segundo curso de carrera.

Distraídas no ven el seat gris desde el que unos chicos las miran embobados soltando todas las barbaridades que les harían a esas dos hermosas jóvenes que bailan y cantan al compás de una canción que marca el ritmo veloz del coche.

* * *

><p>Recoge la mesa rápido, no puede llegar tarde el primer día de clase y menos ella que es la que debe dar ejemplo. Camina veloz por la casa buscando esas llaves que parecen reírse de ella escondiéndose cuando más falta le hacen. Por fin las encuentra, en su sitio, donde siempre están. Suelta una maldición mientras que se cuelga del brazo el maletín y sale veloz de su casa tras activar la alarma. Camina deprisa por los adoquines del patio, o todo lo que puede, más lenta de lo que le gustaría, los tacones la ralentizan pero son parte de ella ya. Llega al coche y cuando está dentro, arrancando, el móvil suena.<p>

―Hola― dice mientras activa el manos libres y dando marcha atrás se incorpora a la carretera, quizá más rápido de lo que debería, pero no importa, su deber es llegar puntual.

―Ui... tu tono de voz me dice que vas tarde ¿no?

Sonríe resignada al reconocer su voz.

―Me he entretenido, Robin, no es un delito.

―El delito será que vayas muy rápido conduciendo.

Reduce un poco la velocidad, él tiene razón, como siempre. Escucha su risa despreocupada al otro lado de la linea.

―Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

―Nada, sólo llamaba para desearle suerte a mi mujer en su primer día de trabajo tras las vacaciones ¿o no puedo?

―Puedes ―se ríe mientras adelanta a un conductor despistado mirando los carteles―. ¿Cómo va el día?

―Bien, pero he de volver al trabajo― suspira―. Hoy llevamos un día de perros...

―¿Mucho trabajo?

―Demasiado... en fin, que vaya bien, Regina.

―Igualmente.

―Te quiero.

Mira el teléfono como si fuese a verlo a él, cierra los ojos y esboza una triste sonrisa.

―Y yo a ti― pero ha tardado demasiado, él ya ha colgado.

Continua conduciendo, pone la radio, no, no le gusta esa canción. La apaga. Mejor ir en silencio, sí, mucho mejor. Avanza por la autopista, sin ir muy rápido pero al límite de lo permitido. Finalmente consigue llegar a la universidad con tiempo de sobra. Aparca en el parking y antes de bajar del coche se mira en el retrovisor para darse un último visto bueno a su rostro. Asiente satisfecha y baja, calmada, segura, como siempre lo es en la universidad y se dirige a su clase colocándose bien la falda de su traje.

* * *

><p>Aparcan y nada más bajar encuentran a esos compañeros de curso, que son amigos, pero sólo en la universidad. Se llevan bien con ellos, tampoco es que no los quiera ver fuera de las clases, pero con Ruby y Elsa se conforma. Se reúnen con ellos cuatro y se saludan contentos, se hacen rápidos resúmenes de sus vacaciones, algunas más aburridas, otras delirantes. Caminan despreocupados hacia el aula, listos para la primera clase.<p>

―¿Qué tocaba?― pregunta Emma.

Neal consulta el calendario y empalidece.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Toca Literatura inglesa II...― su voz se tiñe de cierto hastío y miedo.

―Pero si es genial, es la mejor asignatura que tenemos.

―Pero nos la da ella― Ashley la mira con sus negros ojos para enfatizar el valor de esas palabras.

―¿Quién?― Sara los mira sin entender.

Phillip y Aurora alzan las cejas mientras miran a las dos como si fueran tontas.

―¿No lo sabéis?

―_What? _―Emma se exaspera y como siempre que lo hace, habla en inglés, y es cuando más se nota que es americana.

―La tenemos a ella ―Aurora se ajusta su diadema roja mientras camina de nuevo cogiendo de la mano a Phillip―. La_ Evil Queen_.

―No...―Ruby suelta una maldición.

―Sigo sin pillarlo.

Graham le revuelve el pelo y le dice:

―Nos toca la malvada reina, Regina, la peor profesora.

―¿Por qué es la peor?

―Porque casi nadie aprueba con ella, es de las mejore profesoras explicando, o eso dicen, pero corrigiendo es una auténtica villana. Cualquier fallo, por pequeño que sea, lo ve, y lo penaliza como nadie.

Emma asiente, le da igual cómo, o qué mote tenga, es su asignatura favorita, no va a dejar que la hundan. Siempre ha sacado matrícula en literatura, bueno, y en todas, no tiene intención de que ello cambie, sea quién sea la profesora o el profesor. Es más, no puede evitar sonreír ante la expectativa de un reto.

―Lo que sea. Me da igual.

―Lo dice la del diez.

Y riendo entran en el aula. Se sientan todos en la misma fila, la cuarta, la mejor, no estás ni muy delante ni muy atrás, perfecto para escuchar o ignorar al profesor cómodamente. Casi todos los alumnos ya han llegado y todos parecen comentar lo mismo: ¿Cómo será esa profesora, la implacable y cuántos lograrán aprobar?

Emma los ignora y se sienta al lado de Ruby que habla con los otros cuatro del mismo tema. "Sólo es una profesora, por dios..." piensa mientras saca el móvil y escribe un WhatsApp "Te apetece quedar esta noche y seguir donde lo dejamos?", lo envía y mientras espera la respuesta saluda a un par de conocidos del año pasado, ni siquiera recuerda sus nombres, pero tampoco es que importen mucho.

El móvil suena, Elsa ya ha contestado, rápida como siempre, sonríe y lo abre "No lo dejamos en ningún lado ¡Idiota! Pero, vale, ven a mi apartamento a las nueve, estaremos solas, hago algo de cenar. Un beso" Asiente satisfecha y se vuelve para ver como Ruby mira la pantalla divertida.

―¿Nuestra Swan tiene cita para esta noche?

―Calla ―le da un codazo― podrías hacer lo mismo, quizá un buen polvo te quite la cara de mala hostia ―bromea sonriente mientras esquiva un puñetazo de su amiga.

―Idiota...

Y entonces, entra ella, la implacable, todos enmudecen. Emma pone los ojos en blanco y contesta " a las nueve estaré" lo envía mientras en el aula sólo se oyen los tacones de la profesora, que camina con paso firme hacía su mesa. La rubia alza la vista y se queda prendada, pero por motivos diferentes a los de los otros alumnos.

Observa a la "malvada reina" y queda fascinada, no es guapa, es preciosa. Tiene un cuerpo de infarto. El cabello castaño recogido en un moño que le da un aire de estricta en perfecta armonía con sus ojos negros, no, marrones, pero muy oscuros, arrebatadores, enmarcados por unas cejas finas. Una camisa roja con un poco de escote que se ciñe a su cuerpo resaltando sus curvas y una falda negra alta que se pega a su cadera y envuelven esas curvas de infarto insinuadas por la camisa. Y para acabar unos tacones negros que resuenan en el aula. La ve y no puede evitar pensar que es una especie de f_emme fatale. _Ese aire distante y estricto envuelto en belleza, si ella fuera la heroína de alguna historia y ella la villana caería a sus pies encantada.

―Guau... ―susurra sin poder contenerse, nota la mirada divertida de Ruby, pero no le importa. "Está buenísima" es lo único que puede pensar.

La observa dejar su maletín en la mesa, ve como se sienta en ella y con sus piernas interminables cruzadas empieza a hablar:

―Bienvenidos. Soy Regina Mills, su profesora de Literatura inglesa II: donde entraremos en contacto con los autores, movimientos literarios y corrientes estéticas de los siglos XVIII y XIX ―su voz es fuerte y segura y sus ojos miran con superioridad, con altanería y cierto toque de maldad―. Les seré sincera, dudo que más de la mitad apruebe. Pero por intentarlo no pierden nada. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Los alumnos permanecen silenciosos, nadie tiene el valor de hacer una pregunta, las dudas pueden esperar. Y Emma sabe que si hiciese la suya terminaría como poco expulsada, preguntarle cómo sería posible terminar en su cama sería demasiado.

―Soy estricta, sí, pero el que aprueba es porque de veras lo merece ―una sonrisa se dibuja en sus rojos labios, un sonrisa fría como el hielo.

Continua hablando, implacable, como su apodo indica. Pero Emma se pierde en su rostro, tan bella. No presta atención a lo que dice. Desconecta sin darse cuenta, jamás habría esperado que fuese así. Trata de concentrarse en su clase y poco a poco coge el hilo de lo que explica. Es buena, sabe de que habla. Mientras la escucha, bebiendo de sus palabras, no aparta de ella su vista. Observa como pasea su mirada por todos los estudiantes y como se demora un poco en ella. Sacude la cabeza pensando que sólo se lo habrá imaginado y continua atendiendo.

Entiende porque dicen que es la mejor. Parece que lo que explica lo ama, que lo vive. Quizás sea la más estricta corrigiendo pero sin lugar a dudas es la mejor explicando, toma nota de algunos datos nuevos, que desconocía, aunque el dato más interesante es ella, la Evil Queen, Regina Mills.

Finalmente tras las tres horas de clase el primer día ya ha acabado.

―Adiós.

Sólo dice eso antes de salir caminando segura en unos tacones demasiado altos, quizá para remarcar cuan superior es. Los alumnos suspiran tranquilos al salir ella, su sola presencia impone. El aula empieza a vaciarse y Ruby y Emma se dirigen al coche.

―Te ha gustado ¿eh? Pero ya le vale, la de temario que ha dado para ser el primer día...

―Sí ―la rubia sonríe pícara, dejando al lado su dulzura― no esperaba que estuviera buena la verdad.

―Es verdad ¿eh? ―Ruby monta en el coche y Emma la sigue―. Yo me la imaginaba fea, gorda, vieja y amargada.

―Pues es delgada y guapísima y no debe tener más de treinta y cinco pero... lo de amargada no sabría decirte.

Y riendo se marchan contentas de haber resistido el primer día de clases, y sobretodo de haber sobrevivido a la Malvada Reina. Una asustada por lo difícil que puede ser el curso, la otra imaginando como sería estar con esa mujer. Sacude la cabeza y enciende la radio, para qué pensar en algo inalcanzable. Pero esa palabra "inalcanzable" hace que le den más ganas de tratar de acercarse a esa distante profesora. Sonríe y empieza a cantar distraída, "mejor me centro en mi cita de esta noche" piensa divertida mientras se pierden en el tráfico.

* * *

><p>Entra en el despacho y saluda a los compañeros que hay en él. Tratan de parecer calmados, incluso a ellos les inquieta. Una media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras se dirige a su escritorio y lo ordena para tenerlo todo al día. Su fachada la oculta hasta que el despacho se queda desierto. Se derrumba en la silla. Se quita esa máscara que ya es casi ella y sonríe cansada. El primer día ha ido bien. La temen. Como debe ser, como quiere que sea.<p>

Pero algo la ha molestado. Esa chica. No la miraba con respeto, más bien la miraba con interés y fascinación. "¿Por qué será?" piensa distraída mientras recoge y se marcha "Qué más da, esa chica es lo de menos, me lo habré imaginado. Pero no parece española, parece extranjera, es muy mona." Y con ese pensamiento se marcha y se sube en el coche, trata de ordenar sus pensamientos y se pone a pensar en qué hará para cenar. Y el pensar en volver a su casa la abate, no quiere volver, hace años que no quiere volver.

**Continuará... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de nada gracias a las que habéis comentado :) **

**Y avisar de que en este capítulo puede que me matéis pero es lo que tiene que sea de los primeros que aún introduce la trama, juro que se irán acercando rápido Emma y Regina, pero para que quede creíble no puede ser de un capi para otro xD**

**Por último decir que procuraré actualizar mínimo una vez por semana y ya espero que os guste el capi :D**

**Ah, y aclarar que siempre que algo de una conversación está en cursiva es porque se supone que hablan en inglés **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Llama al timbre mientras se coloca bien el vestido negro mirándose en la puerta de cristal del portal. Los tacones le molestan un poco, pero no importa. Se atusa el pelo para que tenga más volumen. Se siente un poco idiota por querer estar bien.

―¿Si?

―_It's me, Emma. Open the door._

Contesta en inglés, sabe que eso le gusta, escucha su risa y le abre. Entra rápido y va derecha al ascensor, es sólo un piso, pero no quiere subirlo con esos tacones incómodos. Se retoca el pintalabios en el espejo y cuando abre la puerta ella está apoyada en la de su casa mirándola satisfecha por lo que ve. Su rubio cabello, casi platrado, le cae por el rostro, rebelde, pocas veces se lo suelta, pero cuando lo hace está de infarto. Lleva una camisa ancha azul y unos tejanos grises ceñidos.

―Estás guapísima.

―Tú también, El.

Un beso rápido en los labios mientras se cuela en el piso.

―Sabes que odio que me llames así.

Cierra la puerta y va hacía el comedor donde Emma ya está sentada a la mesa y con su rostro apoyado en su mano, la mira con una sonrisa pícara. Es sorprendente lo que cambia. Puede ser la chica más dulce o la más seductora en cuestión de segundos. Perfecta camaleón para la situación. A veces se pregunta cuál es la de verdad, pero en el fondo sabe que es todas las versiones que muestra y algunas que se niega a enseñar.

―Pero me encanta la cara que pones.

Elsa sonríe y trae la cena. Dos bistecs en su punto con guarnición. Empiezan a cenar conversando sin parar. Comentan como les ha ido el primer día. A Elsa por la mañana, a Emma por la tarde. Disfrutan de la cena y la conversación, perdidas en un poco en el alcohol.

―Pues tengo a la Evil Queen ―dice Emma de forma distraída.

―Que mala suerte... Hasta en mi universidad se la conoce tía.

―Que va, es buena enseñando, la verdad.

―El problema es cómo corrige, Em.

Sonríe divertida mientras bebe un poco más de vino.

―Tendré mi diez, no importa qué.

Y ríen, cómplices, mientras siguen cenando, a la luz de esas velas que les hacen compañía y adornan la cena. Emma disfruta. Siempre se ha llevado bien con Elsa, una buena amiga, de toda la vida, o de toda la vida que lleva en España, que es practicamente su vida entera. Siempre le cayó bien. Le gustó como miraba: de forma cristalina con esos ojos azules, casi de hielo, directa, dulce y pura. Sí, una buena amiga y alguna vez una buena amante, muy pocas veces en realidad. Acaba el último bocado y se levanta con la copa de vino en la mano. Se acerca a Elsa que la mira divertida.

―Un brindis ―le acerca la copa de vino a la botella de cerveza― por nuestra amistad.

Y brindan mirándose a los ojos, como se debe brindar. Acaba de beberse su copa y se agacha hasta dejar su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella. Su melena rubia cae libre y roza el rostro de ambas. Emma acaricia la mejilla de Elsa con la yema de los dedos y acerca su boca a su oreja. La muerde juguetona y le susurra sensual:

―¿Seguimos dónde lo dejamos?

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar la besa con pasión. Se pierde en sus labios. Sus lenguas danzan al compás de una música inventada por ellas. Sus manos, seguras y experimentadas, desabrochan veloces los botones de la camisa y se la quita tirándola al suelo. La mira un momento y sonríe dulce durante un instante. Pero sus ojos se tornan suspicaces, pícaros, y se sienta en su regazo. Besándola se quita esos molestos zapatos.

―Espera ―Elsa se separa y Emma la mira un poco molesta por la interrupción―. ¿Es que quieres hacerlo en la mesa o qué?

―No estaría mal, nunca lo he hecho ―bromea resuelta.

―Llegarán mis compañeros.

―A lo mejor les gusta mirar ―y le muerde el cuello estremeciéndola.

―Vamos a mi cuarto.

Emma se levanta seria y la mira a los ojos. Elsa casi lamenta haberla interrumpido hasta que la rubia sonríe radiante y se da la vuelta mientras deja que su vestido negro descienda por su cuerpo y acabe en el suelo. Sólo unas bragas negras de encaje la cubren a la luz de esas velas que parecen temblar con sólo verla. La mira por encima del hombro y susurra.

―_Pues date prisa_.

Corre hacía el cuarto y Elsa, cómplice de ese juego divertido, la sigue. La encuentra tumbada en la cama, ya sin nada, perfecta, hermosa. Se acerca a ella embelesada. Emma se pone de rodillas y la trae hacia sí. Le desabrocha el pantalón y la empuja a la cama con dulzura. Le quita el tejano y la besa con pasión, perdida en el deseo. Se coloca encima y le besa los labios, el cuello, los pechos, su vientre, desciende lentamente y le quita las bragas, de forma pausada, para que sufra un poco con la espera, cada centímetro que baja la prenda es un centímetro que llena de besos. La mira a los ojos un momento. Sube lentamente hacía su rostro. Le da un beso largo, pausado, demasiado pausado para las ganas que tienen. Sus labios parecen encajar pero es sólo un momento, no encajan, nunca lo han hecho y nunca lo harán, por mucho que se esfuercen un rato. Porque sí, están solas, ambas lo saben y para olvidarlo tienen estas noches.

―Haz lo que quieras... soy toda tuya hoy.

Emma se deja llevar por esas manos que parecen debatirse entre la diversión y el dolor. Deja que sus manos la recorran y que sus labios la atrapen, sólo por una noche ella no es la que manda, sólo por una noche a ella no le importa que sea al revés.

Nota como sus dedos tantean por su centro y como uno se introduce lentamente, midiendo cada milímetro para en seguida sumársele otro. Reprime un gemido que Elsa se bebe de sus labios mientras poco a poco ese lento entrar y salir se convierte en casi embestidas mientras su lengua traza el camino hasta el clítoris de la rubia.

En cuanto lo roza Emma se estremece. Y cuando Elsa acelera el ritmo no puede evitar hundir sus manos en su cabello, deseando que no se vaya nunca de ahí, notando como el orgasmo le viene. Gime con fuerza y Elsa sonríe mientras se separa:

―Silencio, Emma.

―Es fácil decirlo ―replica con la voz entrecortada.

―¿Qué hay que hacer para que te calles?

―Ser yo la que está ahí abajo ―incluso así la sonrisa pícara no se le borra. Se muerde los labios mientras nota el orgasmo casi llegando al notar el continuo bombeo de los dedos de la rubia y como ahora también le acaricia el clítoris sin piedad.

―Idiota... ―sus gemidos son callados por los labios de Elsa, curvados en una sonrisa, que devora sus labios casi como si fueran un manantial.

Afuera cae la noche. Las estrellas y la luna se alzan en su escenario. Llegan los compañeros del apartamento, pero a ellas no les importa, ni siquiera los oyen, no les importan la mesa sin recoger, ni la camisa y el vestido en el suelo. Sólo les importa ese momento, esos labios, que estremecidos y deseosos de más, se pierden en cada centímetro de la piel de la otra. Buscando encajar, buscando un lugar. Pero ninguna lo encuentra, al menos no un lugar en el que deseen quedarse.

* * *

><p>La cena ya está hecha. Todo listo. Prepara la mesa y justo al acabar él entra. Cierra la puerta y se acerca a ella mientras se afloja la corbata. Va con su traje de trabajo, el azul oscuro, el que resalta sus ojos azul cristalino. Él que ella le eligió. Su barba de tres días ya asoma en su rostro y su cabello rubio está un poco revuelto.<p>

―Hola, cariño ―le da un fugaz beso y se sienta listo para comer.

Ella le sirve la comida y le pregunta cómo ha ido el día. Robin se pierde en conversaciones de clientes complicados, de cuentas imposibles, conversaciones de negocios que hace años a ella le dejaron de importar. Pero asiente y sonríe en los momentos necesarios, como siempre ha hecho. Como lleva haciendo años.

―¿Y a ti, cómo te ha ido?

―Bien.

No dice nada más y continúa comiendo. A él no le sorprende, Regina nunca ha sido una mujer de muchas palabras y menos cuando se trata de trabajo. Continúan comiendo con la tele llenando el silencio que queda entre los dos. Un silencio que cada vez se ha hecho más grande y del que Regina sabe que es la causante. Pero no lo puede evitar.

Cuando acaban de cenar él decide irse a dormir, ha sido un día muy duro. Le da un beso antes de acostarse. Ella decide quedarse un rato más viendo la tele o eso le dice porque la mira sin ver. Aún recuerda cuando cambió su horario para ir sólo de tarde en lugar de por la mañana. Le dijo a su marido que así era más cómodo y que quería un cambio, la verdad es que quería tener menos tiempo con él.

Suspira mientras en la tele se oyen las risas de una serie. Entonces cae de nuevo en esa chica de clase. Le intriga. No le gusta que la haya mirado de esa forma que no sabe bien cómo interpretar, un mirada que no es la de todos los demás. Una mirada que le hace dudar. Pero hacerla dudar es fácil por mucho que ella lo quiera negar.

* * *

><p>―Debería irme.<p>

Elsa levanta el rostro de la almohada y la mira confusa. Emma se levanta y busca sus bragas entre las sábanas revueltas.

―Quedate. Has bebido y estarás cansada ―Emma la mira―. Venga, no quiero preocuparme si coges el coche o algo.

―Vale... ―le sonríe y le da un beso en la frente―. Me quedo.

Y se recuesta de nuevo a su lado, la rodea con su brazo en un dulce abrazo. Elsa esboza una sonrisa en su rostro y cierra los ojos. La rubia bosteza perezosa y deja que el sueño le de caza.

―Buenas noches, El.

Le llega un golpe amistoso antes de caer rendida.

―Buenas noches, Emma.

* * *

><p>Regina sube las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarle. Entra en el cuarto y se desviste en el ropero. Se coloca el pijama y deja sobre su silla la ropa del día siguiente, como siempre ha hecho, esa extraña manía que nunca se ha quitado de encima. Se desmaquilla quitando el poco maquillaje que lleva y se acuesta en la cama, al lado de él, sin hacer ruido, sin moverse mucho, debe descansar.<p>

Lo mira un momento, en silencio, en la oscuridad de la habitación. Se le ve tan relajado. Sonríe con pesar y le da un beso fugaz en los labios, sólo un simple roce, para no molestarle. "Lo siento, Robin" piensa mientras lo sigue mirando un rato más antes de dormirse.

* * *

><p>La luz de la mañana se filtra por la ventana de la habitación y la despierta. Abre los ojos soltando un leve gruñido, molesta por esa luz no invitada. La cama está vacía. Mira el reloj de su muñeca, marca las siete de la mañana. Se maldice por haberse despertado.<p>

―Duerme un rato más.

La voz de Elsa la sorprende a sus espaldas. Se gira en la cama y la encuentra vistiéndose, preparándose para ir a clase. Está guapa. Lleva su trenza de siempre. Le sonríe medio dormida.

―Prefiero irme ya. Duermo mejor en mi cama.

―Como quieras. Ahí tienes tu vestido ―señala a los pies de la cama, el vestido perfectamente colocado y los zapatos debajo―. ¿Desayunas conmigo?

―Vale.

Sale de la cama, un tanto aturdida aún, hacía tiempo que no madrugaba, nunca le ha sentado muy bien, pero a veces las excepciones son agradables. Empieza a rebuscar por la habitación pero no encuentra lo que busca.

―¿Y mi sujetador?

―No traías. Te espero fuera ―le da un beso en la mejilla y sale perfectamente arreglada.

Emma se coloca el vestido y se lo ajusta bien, siempre debe ir presentable. Se coloca los zapatos pensando en que debería tirarlos, por muy de marca que sean, le hacen daño. Se mira en el espejo de la habitación y procura arreglarse un poco el pelo. Finalmente se rinde y se hace un moño.

Desayuna con Elsa, un chocolate con canela Emma y un chocolate sin nada la otra- Ya a la calle, se despiden con un beso fugaz. Las dos saben que sólo ha sido cosa de una noche, como siempre pasa cuando ocurre, porque son amigas, sobretodo son eso. Elsa se marcha hacia su coche y Emma la mira un momento, pensando en si decirlo o no, se decide por fin.

―Elsa... ―se detiene y la mira sonriente―. Deberías dejar de hacer el gilipollas.

Nunca ha sido muy buena soltando grandes discursos o palabras alentadoras así que disfrazar los consejos con insultos es su mejor técnica. Elsa la mira sorprendida, confusa y dolida.

―¿Perdona? ―se acerca a ella y la mira cabreada.

―Si tanto te gusta, deberías decírselo de una vez―. Le sonríe con dulzura―. Si la quieres ve a por ella no te quedes de brazos cruzados esperando a que se la lleve otra u otro. Deja de perder el tiempo acostándote conmigo o liándote con la que pase por tu lado. No me molesta un poco de sexo sin compromiso pero a ti sí. Ten un poco de coraje.

Se vuelve tras decírselo, no la quiere mirar, si la mira no sabe qué pasaría, quizás ella lo negaría, le mentiría y no le gustaría. Prefiere dejarla a solas con sus sentimientos y las palabras que le ha dicho. Sonríe con tristeza y decide ir a su coche, ha madrugado pero no significa que no se vaya a volver a dormir. Arranca y en lugar de conducir hacía su casa va hacía la de Ruby. Aparca en el primer sitio que ve y baja del coche descalza, con los incómodos zapatos en la mano, no le importa el aspecto que presenta, llama al timbre sin cesar. Al cabo de un buen rato aparece Ruby bostezando con sólo una camiseta grande y desgastada, por ser la compañera de cama, y con cara de dormida dice:

―La próxima vez ve a tu casa, hostias...

La deja pasar y se va corriendo a su cuarto para tumbarse de nuevo en la cama y seguir durmiendo. La rubia sonríe, le coge una camiseta ancha, se quita el vestido, se la pone y se tumba a su lado. Ruby siempre está ahí para ella, incluso cuando duerme.

―La próxima vez no vengo... ―bosteza y se acomoda un poco. Pero ambas saben que volverá, como siempre.

―¿Cómo ha ido?

―He estado perfecta.

Escucha la risa adormilada de Ruby y cierra los ojos para dejar que el sueño la vuelva a atrapar. Debería pasar por casa antes de ir a la universidad. Sonríe a sabiendas de que no va a pasar y no le importa mucho el no hacerlo mientras su mente es invadida por un extraño sueño, de una tormenta, que al despertar no recordará.

* * *

><p>Se despierta y Robin ya se ha ido. Su lado de la cama está ya frío. Cierra los ojos y bosteza. Desearía quedarse todo el día en la cama y sonríe al caer en la cuenta de que hasta las cuatro del mediodía es libre. Se tapa con la sábana hasta arriba y vuelve a dormirse. Termina soñando con un día de invierno. La lluvia la golpea en mitad de una playa de arena blanca. Cierra los ojos disfrutando de su contacto y al abrirlos de nuevo, en la lejanía, una figura oscura se aproxima a ella.<p>

La tormenta se torna peor, las olas, furiosas, la golpean con una fuerza sobrehumana, la arrastran hacía el mar. Nota como no puede luchar contra esas olas imparables que parecen querer abrazarla eternamente. Los pulmones se le llenan de agua. Patalea por salir a la superficie y cuando lo consigue se topa con unos ojos verdes que la miran divertida, un segundo, unos ojos que la miran a los suyos, que escarban, antes de que otra ola se la lleve.

Se despierta con el corazón acelerado por ese extraño sueño y esa mirada más extraña aún. Una mirada que a pesar de soñada le suena. Se aparta el cabello del rostro y se levanta de la cama. Camina hacia la ventana y sube la persiana. La luz de un día radiante la golpea amistosa. Decide ir a correr un rato. Ahora que tiene las mañanas libres puede aprovecharlas para cuidarse un poco. Se pone su ropa de deporte, sus deportivas y con una coleta sale a la calle dispuesta a correr hasta que no pueda más.

* * *

><p>Un manotazo en plena cara la despierta sobresaltada.<p>

―_¿Qué cojones...?_ ―bosteza mientras se incorpora.

Y ve a Ruby, tendida en su cama, espatarrada y su brazo sobre la almohada. Ata cabos y se da cuenta de que el golpe ha sido su querida amiga en sueños. Vuelve a bostezar y el reloj marca la una del mediodía. No se imaginaba que fuese tan tarde. Despierta a Ruby con un par de golpes.

―¿Qué quieres, pesadilla? ―gruñe mientras se da la vuelta y se pone bocabajo.

―Es la una.

―¿Y tú un reloj?

―Tengo hambre.

―Pues come algo ―dice mientras la mira. Emma la observa con las cejas alzadas―. Sí, ya... no sabes hacer nada, como te lo hace tu criada.

―Cocinera ―replica ofendida―. Ingrid es una cocinera, no una criada.

―¿Qué más da?

Emma se levanta y se va al baño. Se asea un poco como medianamente puede. Coge el cepillo de dientes que siempre ha estado ahí y es sólo suyo. Una medida de precaución que la morena tomó al tenerla tantas noches molestando por su casa. Se mira al espejo y piensa que lo mejor que podría hacer, después de lo de anoche, es ducharse.

―¡Rubs! ―grita y al escuchar el gruñido de ella dice―. Me ducho ¿ok?

―Sí, sí...

Sonríe y se mete en la ducha, deja que el agua fría recorra su cuerpo. La relaja y la evade un rato. Se ducha durante un cuarto de hora. Demorándose un poco para relajarse un rato más. Cuando sale tiene preparado un juego de toallas que su amiga le ha dejado mientras se duchaba. Sonríe y se empieza a secar.

Con las toallas cubriéndola va a la cocina, donde su amiga, perfecta ama de casa, acostumbrada a vivir sola, prepara la comida. Siempre al despertarse ha sido un poco borde, pero en cuanto se despeja su buen humor es palpable, a la media hora su sonrisa resuelta y ese aire provocador que la rodean siempre vuelve a hacer acto de presencia. Ella la mira mientras prepara una ensalada y la carne se fríe en la sartén.

―Bonito _look_, Emma, así triunfarás en clase.

―Idiota. Dame algo de ropa, no quiero ir con el vestido.

Ruby sonriendo con maldad la mira.

―No, no, por despertarme a golpes vas con tu vestidito.

―No serás capaz...

* * *

><p>Llega a su casa, sudada y exhausta tras la gran carrera que ha dado. Se va de inmediato a la ducha, una bien fría, su mente se despeja, se siente nueva pero al salir de la ducha vuelve a sentirse apagada sobretodo al ver una llamada perdida de su madre en el móvil.<p>

La llama porque sabe que no hacerlo es peor que contestar.

―Hola, Regina.

―Hola, madre ―con ese tono autoritario y frío es fácil saber qué le va a pedir y no falla.

―Este domingo tenemos comida familiar. A la una en mi casa. No faltes.

―Sí, madre... ―pero ya ha colgado porque da por hecho que su palabra es ley.

Y lo es. Por mucho que a ella le duela sabe que es incapaz de negarse a ella, nunca ha podido y sabe que nunca podrá.

Suspira y se viste con la ropa preparada por la noche. Otro día más en el que toca fingir, otro día más en el que intentará seguir. Piensa en cuándo empezó todo y porqué sólo va a peor.

* * *

><p>―¿Cómo has sido capaz? ¡Por dios! ¡Voy a dar el cante! ―grita furiosa mientras se sube al coche y se quita los tacones para conducir mejor―. Esta me la pagas, como que mi nombre es Emma Swan que me la pagas.<p>

―Bah, por toda mi ropa y las veces que te quedas a dormir en mi casa ―replica enfatizando el "mi" y sentándose cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto.

―Encima hoy me toca llevarte. Suerte que dejé la mochila en el coche por si acaso.

―No haber venido y entonces irías vestida normal y en mi coche.

―Te odio.

―Yo también te quiero ―y esta vez es ella la que enciende la radio y juega con las emisoras mientras la rubia conduce, rápida y temeraria, como siempre que se enfada―. Harías bien en frenar un poco. Además, de haber querido, podrías haber ido a tu casa a cambiarte.

―Como si me hubiese dado tiempo, además pensaba que era coña...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La clase acaba de terminar. Todos los alumnos recogen con ganas de llegar a sus casas, de comer, de quedar con los amigos o simplemente de salir de ese lugar. Elsa se demora un poco más. Guarda las cosas lentamente y no puede evitar quedarse mirándola.

Ariel habla con un par de amigas, su pelo recogido en una coleta perfecta. Su cabello pelirrojo reluce divertido entre la gente. Su sonrisa ilumina su rostro mientras gesticula emocionada al hablar con las otras tres chicas. Suspira abatida y se resigna a seguir guardando sus cosas pero las palabras de Emma resuenan en su cabeza "_Ten un poco de coraje._"

Sonríe y sacude la cabeza, "un poco de coraje, creo que eso sí puedo tenerlo", se carga su bolso y se acerca a Ariel que casi ha salido del aula. Pero se detiene a medio camino.

―Ariel, un momento.

―¿Qué pasa, Elsa? ―le sonríe, dulce, simpática, como siempre. Se vuelve un momento hacia sus amigas y les dice que ahora las alcanzará para girarse hacía la rubia, de nuevo sonriente.

Siempre sonríe. Es una de las cosas que más le gusta. Porque siente que con esa sonrisa el mundo se ilumina y también que se le viene encima. Casi nota como el hielo que le sirve de coraza se resquebraja.

―¿Haces algo este finde?

―No, ¿por qué?

―Es que... ―intenta inventarse una excusa, una explicación―. Voy a ir de fiesta con unas amigas y no sé... llevamos un año juntas en clase y nunca hemos ido a ningún lado juntas... por si querrías venir. Bueno sí que hemos hecho algún trabajo y tal pero salir por ahí no y pensé que estaría guay... no sé...

Ariel la mira sorprendida e inclina la cabeza. Elsa espera durante unos segundos que le parecen una vida.

―¿A tus amigas no les importará?

―No ―sonríe nerviosa―. Claro que no. ¡Si contra más mejor!

―Vale... ―sonríe dulcemente―. Por mí de acuerdo. Ya me dirás la hora y si es el viernes o el sábado.

―De acuerdo.

Ariel se despide de ella y corre en pos de unas amigas que perdidas en sus conversaciones han ido avanzando y Elsa la observa irse sin creerse lo que ha hecho. Sin creer que la ha invitado, aunque no de la forma que querría. Y su sonrisa se borra cuando cae en la cuenta de que para que el plan vaya bien aún falta algo. Faltan esas dos locas que tiene por amigas.

* * *

><p>―Emma, creo que te llaman.<p>

―¿Sí? ―grita sin despegar la vista de la carretera y bajando la música, demasiado alta, como siempre―. ¡Hostias sí! ¡Cógelo!

Ruby rebusca en el bolso de su amiga y finalmente encuentra su móvil, el último del mercado, el más caro, sonríe pensando en lo rica que es y lo poco que alardea de ello. Ve el nombre de Elsa en la pantalla y sonríe antes de contestar imitando la voz de la conductora.

―Hola cariño, que sepas que sigo pensando en lo de anoche.

Elsa suelta una carcajada al otro lado de la linea mientras que a Ruby le cae un golpe de su amiga que la mata con la mirada antes de fijarla en la carretera.

―Hola, Ruby, siempre tan graciosa. Además ya te gustaría a ti una noche conmigo.

―Oh ―finge sentirse ofendida―. Perdone pero le falta algo, entre las piernas, ¿sabe? ―y se ríen juntas.

―Pon el manos libres. ¡Buenas El! ―grita con una sonrisa y sube un poco la música, alegre, como ellas.

―¡Que te den!

―¿Tú otra vez? ―apunta Ruby con ironía.

Y las tres se ríen a carcajadas, como siempre, un torbellino de entusiasmo allá a donde van. Un peligro constante y más cuando empiezan con sus tonterías.

―Bueno, ¿qué querías? ―de repente un coche intenta adelantarla y Emma pega un fuerte golpe al claxon del coche mientras manda al conductor a la mierda.

―Tranquila...

―Estás fatal. Bueno chicas, este finde de fiesta ¿no?

Ruby alza las cejas y mira a Emma sorprendida que le devuelve el mismo gesto.

―¿Que planeas? ¿Desde cuando eres tú la que sugiere salir? ―pregunta Ruby―. Si siempre corres a ir con Anna cuando tienes unos días sin universidad. Parecéis siamesas más que hermanas.

―Es que le he dicho a una amiga de ir de fiesta...

Y entonces Emma cae en la cuenta y sonríe orgullosa de su amiga.

―¿Así que has tenido un poquito de coraje? Por mí vale, mejor el sábado ¿No?

―Por mí sí, nunca digo que no a ir de marcha. A lo mejor esta vez si que cae el hombre afortunado de tenerme ―y se ríe de su broma.

―¿En serio? Os quiero tías.

―Pero... ―la rubia le guiña un ojo a la morena mientras empieza a buscar aparcamiento en el campus―, por eso nos invitas luego después de clase a un café o algo.

―Joder, como sois. Vale. ¿A qué hora?

―A las seis.

―Está bien, pasad a buscarme. Adiós.

―Pues preparate que conduce Emma ―grita Ruby antes de que la otra chica cuelgue y mira a su amiga sonriendo― Pagarás tú ¿verdad?

―De algo me sirve tanto dinero, joder ―encuentra aparcamiento rápido nada más llegar a la universidad.

―¿Y se puede saber qué es eso de echarle valor?

―Que te lo cuente ella ―dice mientras baja del coche maldiciendo a su amiga por tener que ir con el vestido―. Y que sepas que sigo sin perdonarte.

―Tranquila... ―sonríe mientras baja del coche y abre su mochila―. Tengo tu ropa de este verano, la que siempre te dije "llevate" y decías tú "otro día". Al final te vendrá bien y todo. Además he metido unas zapatillas normalillas.

―Menos mal, te quiero cariño.

Le da un beso en la mejilla, coge la mochila de Ruby y sale corriendo hacía el baño para quitarse el vestido e intentar que la vea la menos gente posible. La morena la sigue a regañadientes pero divertida viendo como su amiga hace esfuerzos por correr con el vestido largo y los tacones que sabe que le molestan. Una escena atípica que ya es muy común para ella.

* * *

><p>Escucha la radio mientras conduce, aburrida, cansada de haber corrido media mañana, pero se siente bien, sana. Se sorprende al escuchar una canción de <em>Queen<em> y contenta sube la radio, más alto de lo normal, algo extraño en ella. Canta los primeros versos, lentos, sentidos. "_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide No escape from reality"_ y algo se remueve en su interior, cuánto desearía que su vida, ahora mismo, fuese sólo fantasía, que abriese los ojos y tuviera dieciséis años de nuevo, todo fácil, todo sencillo. Y viene el cambio de música y tamborilea con los dedos en el volante. Aún recuerda cuando era adolescente y escuchaba estás canciones, canciones que hablaban de cosas que le hacían falta en aquel momento, y más cantadas por alguien tan parecido a ella. Lastima que nunca tuvo el coraje que requería.

Aparca finalmente pero permanece en el coche hasta que la canción finaliza. En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa nostálgica. Apaga la radio y se mira un momento en el retrovisor antes de bajar del coche. Se aleja unos metros del vehículo, lo cierra con el mando y justo cuando va a guardar la llave en el bolso un golpe en el hombro hace que se le caiga todo.

Escucha una maldición en inglés y como una chica vestida con un vestido negro, elegante y precioso, pasa por su lado corriendo, sin detenerse en mirar a quién ha dado y se gira un momento para gritar:

―_¡Lo siento!_―sigue corriendo aferrada a una mochila procurando no caerse de unos tacones demasiado altos.

Se queda sin saber qué hacer. Jamás nadie había pasado de ella de esa manera, nadie la había golpeado sin querer sin pararse a pedir disculpas un millar de veces, pero otra vez esa chica se sale de la norma. Otra vez esa chica la deja descolocada y encima también por como va vestida. ¿Quién demonios es? ¿Por qué parece estar en cada maldito lugar?

―Dios... ―escucha una voz a su espalda y se vuelve―. Lo lamento, profesora.

Una de sus alumnas, la recuerda por estar el otro día al lado de la rubia que la acaba de golpear, se agacha a recoger su bolso, que por culpa de sus pensamientos, sigue esparcido por el suelo.

―Perdónela tiene prisa por ir al baño ―y con una sonrisa forzada se marcha.

―No es nada... gracias ―dice recobrando un poco la compostura que ese huracán rubio le había robado.

―De nada ―le sonríe insegura, como siempre, lo normal, ella le tiene respeto, no como la otra chica―. No se habrá dado cuenta.

Regina se queda ahí, en mitad del aparcamiento, durante unos segundos. Ve correr a la chica del pelo oscuro con adornos en rojo en pos de la rubia, ya demasiado lejos. Sacude la cabeza y prosigue su marcha hacia su despacho deseando saber qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de esa chica y porqué es tan diferente a los demás y por algún extraño motivo sonríe. Porque por fin hay alguien que no la teme, aunque quizás por eso la teme a ella.

* * *

><p>Ruby entra en el baño con la respiración entrecortada y agarrándose el costado por el flato que insistente no deja de molestarla. Suspira y se acerca a beber un poco de agua del grifo y a arreglarse el pelo alborotado después de correr. Recupera el aliento poco a poco y escucha a Emma debatirse en su intento de ponerse la ropa sin sentarse ni apoyarse en ningún sitio del baño.<p>

―¿Sabes que acabas de hacer? ―le pregunta Ruby mirando la puerta cerrada del retrete donde está su amiga.

―¿Correr para cambiarme?

―No. Empujar a la Evil Queen. Has empujado a la profe de Lite inglesa. ¡Estás loca o qué! ―no puede evitar alzar la voz.

Al instante escucha un par de golpes tras la puerta, el pestillo descorriéndose y ve la cabeza de Emma, despeinada que la mira con las cejas alzadas.

―¿No me digas? No lo he notado ―contesta irónica― ¿Pero qué iba ha hacer? ¿Pararme en mi vestidito a ayudarla? Pues no, tiro millas. Además ―esconde la cabeza y continúa vistiéndose―, ni siquiera sabrá quién soy, ¿qué más da? ―y su amiga no nota el dolor en esas últimas palabras. Porque a pesar de no haber dejado de pensar en Regina desde que la vio sabe que ella ni siquiera se fijaría en ella.

―Estás loca... ―dice la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Emma sale vestida―. He tenido que ayudarla. Pensaba que iba a matarme de una mirada.

La rubia se ríe con ganas mientras se coloca un poco mejor los shorts y la camisa de tirantes ayudándose del espejo. Se hace un moño de los suyos y dándose el visto bueno sale del lavabo con su amiga siguiéndola y diciéndole que debería cambiar su actitud tan alocada que siempre es ella quien se lleva la bronca. Y sonríe con más ganas sabiendo que es verdad. Le da la mochila y se mezcla entre los estudiantes que avanzan hacía sus clases.

Avanza y Ruby se rezaga un poco para colocarse bien la mochila y lo lamenta al instante. Le ve a él, camina junto a algún amigo suyo y ella se detiene y se siente pequeña. Whale ante ella otra vez. Nota como se le forma un nudo en la garganta y como los ojos le empiezan a escocer por unas lágrimas que piden a gritos salir. Pero le quería tanto. Su sonrisa radiante. Su pelo siempre despeinado. Sus ojos azules siempre dulces. Y le jode tanto recordar como lo vio la última vez, como le decía que no pasaba nada, que no significaba nada.

Está a punto de venirse abajo, con él cada vez más cerca, reza porque ahora que sus piernas le fallan, impidiéndole andar, a él le falle la vista y no la vea plantada en mitad del pasillo mirándolo como una idiota. Y entonces Emma aparece, la agarra del brazo y la lleva hacia la clase. Cierra los ojos y deja que su amiga la guíe. Su mano la reconforta. Suspira poco a poco para relajarse y agradece que como siempre ella esté ahí, silenciosa, como su sombra protectora.

―Lo siento yo...

Nota como Emma le aprieta la mano un poco, amistosa, y entiende que, como siempre, sobran las palabras entre ellas. Abre los ojos, acelera sus pasos y se sitúa a su lado, sin soltarle la mano, por miedo a perder su eje de equilibrio.

―Gracias...

La rubia le sonríe y se encoge de hombros, como siempre.

* * *

><p>Espera en su portal a que lleguen sus amigas y como siempre, debido a que conducen deprisa, llegan antes de lo normal. Se sube al coche y su sonrisa se congela en sus labios. Ve como Ruby tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano tras la ventanilla. Busca la mirada de Emma para saber qué ocurre y lo entiende al instante. Otra vez Whale.<p>

―Buenas, chicas ―sonríe de nuevo a sabiendas de que lo que menos necesita la morena es que estén calladas― ¿A dónde vamos?

―A mí casa.

Las palabras de Emma las pillan por sorpresa a las dos, incluso Ruby deja de mirar por la ventanilla, porque la rubia nunca quiere ir a su casa, por algún motivo siempre prefiere quedar fuera, o en cualquier otro lado, pocas veces han ido allí para algo más que para ir a buscarla o para que se cambie.

―¿Y eso? ―Elsa es la primera en hablar― ¿Desde cuando muestras tu castillo, princesa? Aunque nunca he sabido porqué no te gusta ir a tu casa, la verdad.

―Calla, ―dice riendo y poniendo el coche en marcha― en fin, curso nuevo, costumbres nuevas ¿no? Además me apetece jacuzzi hoy. Y creo que nos hace falta. Y no nos molestará nadie. Y... no me gusta ir porque es grande y ya me la conozco, pero qué más da. Siempre acabo yo en la vuestra es hora de cambiar un poco ―y ríe mientras enciende el coche.

―Espera ―dice Elsa antes de que arranque―. Dejame coger el biquini, que vosotras dos tenéis la misma talla pero yo no.

Sale del coche como un rallo para no tardar en volver con una mochila pequeña y de ella saca una bolsa de patatas.

―Servíos.

Ruby sonríe agradecida, coge un puñado de la bolsa, y para distraerse pone el CD de música, busca la canción más animada y sube el volumen a tope mientras empieza a cantar.

―_I'll believe when the walls stop turning. I'll believe when the storm is through. I believe I don't hear them say: __David won't you stop writing songs__.__I never wanna shake their hands and stay. I never wanna shake their hands and stay. Oh no, let's go_

―_We are young. __We are one. Let us shine for what it's worth. To your place place place. We're on our way way way. We're on our way way way. We're on our way somehow_ ―se le unen Emma y Elsa.

Y como siempre, antes de darse cuenta, las tres cantan alocadas, con las ventanillas bajadas alejando el calor de un septiembre con complejo de agosto.

―_Hold me close, we're losing time. Hold me close, we're falling to the ground..._ ―el final lo hace ella sola, el final es suyo. Y sus dos amigas desearían abrazarla, pero no pueden, porque saben que eso sólo la hundiría más y la haría caer de verdad, porque Ruby no es tan fuerte como aparenta, ninguna de ellas lo es. Ni Emma es la pasota ni Elsa la mujer de hielo, ni Ruby la que puede ir de tio en tio como si nada, aunque a veces a ellas les gustaría ser lo que todos piensan que son.

Al cabo de un rato hacen una pequeña parada y Emma entra en un supermercado mientras la morena, distraída por sus amigas, charla animada con Elsa. Al cabo de un rato vuelve la rubia con dos botellas de tequila, una en cada mano y se las muestra sonriente.

―¿Qué sería un jacuzzi sin alcohol?

Y cada vez más animadas y divertidas emprenden la marcha de nuevo, sin hablar, luego ya habrá tiempo, ahora les toca divertirse y cantar como si no hubiese mañana.

* * *

><p>Llega a casa reventada y se tumba en el sofá, el ejercicio y no parar en toda la tarde le han pasado factura. Se siente extrañamente culpable, siente que cada vez miente más y cada vez lo consigue ocultar menos. No pasa ni un rato que entra Robin por la puerta, sonríe al verla espatarrada en el sofá, se acerca para darle un beso y Regina le devuelve el beso con más ganas de lo normal. Robin la besa con una sonrisa en los labios sorprendido.<p>

―¿Qué pasa?

―Nada ―le besa de nuevo―, tenía ganas de verte.

Pero por algún motivo sabe que no es así, le besa para sentirse menos traidora y borrar la culpa que la atormenta durante cada día y sin darse cuenta ya está quitándole el traje, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos y sin planearlo, siquiera terminan subiendo a la habitación. Él con sólo los calzoncillos, ella con toda su ropa, pero no le dura mucho.

Terminan en la cama perdidos en una pasión que hacía tiempo que no se mostraban, una pasión demasiado bien fingida por ella y demasiado real para él. Regina cierra los ojos y procura perderse en sus besos, beber de ellos, necesita sentirle cerca para saber quien finge que es. Pero unos ojos verdes se cuelan en su mente por un segundo, justo cuando está a punto de explotar. Se aferra él con fuerza para alejar todos sus pensamientos pero sin poder echar a esa rubia que parece dispuesta a quedarse ahí eternamente. Pero se dejan llevar por el deseo sin importarles no haber cenado, alimentándose de los besos fortuitos que se roban entre suspiros. Y entre los pocos instantes sin los labios juntos u ocupados Robin le susurra:

―Te quiero...

Ella le sella los labios con un beso incapaz de decirlo, porque esas palabras cada vez pesan más, cada vez salen con menos fuerza y credibilidad, y continúan perdiéndose en la piel del otro.

* * *

><p>Va a la cocina con el biquini ya puesto y saluda a Ingrid que la mira con una sonrisa afable en su rostro fino enmarcado por su rubia melena recogida en un moño.<p>

―_¿Podrías pasarme el salero y unas cuantas, muchas, rodajas de limón, porfi_―le habla en inglés, como a todos los de la casa.

Ingrid la mira con las cejas arqueadas y acepta a regañadientes. Se lo da todo al cabo de un rato y también tres vasos de chupito.

―_No bebas mucho, Emma._

―_Tranquila. Por cierto, hoy se quedarán a cenar mis dos amigas ¿vale?_

Ingrid la mira sorprendida y sonríe divertida.

―_De acuerdo. _

―_Y tendrás que despertarnos a las siete, si no hemos sido capaces solas y preparar café, muy cargado._

―_Vaya, ¿ya no te da miedo que sólo te quieran por ser rica y tener esta casa?_

Emma sonríe y le dice que no mientras se marcha hacia el jacuzzi donde Ruby y Elsa la esperan. Le gusta que los trabajadores de la casa le llamen por su nombre y no de usted, como pasa cuando llega su hermana, que casi les exige que la traten así. Quizás ese es uno de los motivos por los que la odia. Antes de ir al jacuzzi cae en la cuenta y busca al mayordomo.

―_Sindey_ ―dice cuando lo ve y sonríe al ver como él la mira sorprendido por ir en biquini le aclara la situación―. V_oy al jacuzzi. _

―_¿Qué quieres, Emma? _

―_Prepara en mi cuarto dos camas más, por favor. O una grande... como veas. _

―_¿Se quedarán tus amigas? _―la mira con la misma sorpresa que la miraba Ingrid.

―_Siempre hay una primera vez _―pasa por su lado y le da un beso en la mejilla, cariñosa, le conoce desde siempre, al igual que Ingrid trabaja en su casa antes de que ella naciera, a parte de Will, el jardinero, más que sirvientes o criados, son parte de la familia, sus amigos―. _Gracias._

Y se va corriendo hacia el jacuzzi. Al entrar ve a sus amigas, ya dentro, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del masaje del agua. Sonríe al verlas y decide poner un poco de música para animar el ambiente. Pone un mix de sus canciones preferidas, comparten muchas, y procura que suenen las animadas. Sus amigas abren los ojos al escuchar la música y la miran contentas antes de ponerse a cantar las tres mientras Emma entra en el jacuzzi.

―Bueno, cuenta lo del finde ―dice Ruby al cabo de un rato.

El rostro de Elsa se torna colorado por la vergüenza y Emma la mira con las cejas alzadas, expectante de saber qué ha pasado.

―Pues... en mi clase hay una chica, se llama Ariel ―pone los ojos en blanco al ver como la morena la mira emocionada―, y no sé, hace mucho que me gusta, pero nunca he tenido el valor siquiera para quedar con ella fuera de clase por otro motivo que no sea hacer trabajos que hemos tenido juntas... Pero esta mañana, gracias a Emma ―la mira con una sonrisa―, he tenido el coraje de invitarla a ir fuera, pero me he acojonado un poco así que se piensa, y la cosa es, que nosotras vamos de fiesta y le he dicho de unirse.

―Algo es algo.

―¿Pero tú cómo lo sabías? ―Ruby mira a Emma sorprendida―. Ella nunca dijo nada de esa tal Ariel.

―No sé, instinto. Soy la mejor detective no oficial del mundo. Iría para Sheriff de no adorar la lectura.

―De verdad que no os entiendo, ayer estabais acostándoos y hoy sólo amigas y encima tú la animas para que vaya a por una tía.

―No hace falta que lo entiendas ―dice Elsa riendo―, mientras lo entendamos nosotras, además casi nunca nos acostamos. Sólo muy de vez en cuando.

―Bah, por eso estoy sola, me rodeo de bolleras ―pone los ojos en blanco y sale el jacuzzi para buscar una de las botellas de tequila y todo lo necesario―. Brindemos.

―¿Por qué?

―Por dejar el pasado atrás y también a los gilipollas.

Sus amigas la miran con una expresión culpable al saber que habla de Whale. Aún recuerdan lo mal que lo pasó cuando le dejó, pero peor aún por el motivo que le hizo dejarlo.

―Estoy bien... ―sonríe tristemente― bebamos y punto.

―Vale.

―Por cierto. Hoy cenáis y dormís aquí.

―¿Qué? ―exclaman a la vez.

―Que os quedáis, así que mejor brindemos porque os abro las puertas de mi casa.

―Casi que sí.

―Por cierto, he dicho a Ingrid que nos despierte a las siete para que así te llevemos a clase ¿vale, El?

―Perfecto.

―Entonces por Em, que cada vez nos quiere más y nos deja quedarnos en su casa.

Y entre risas se ponen la sal en la mano y la chupan, se toman el chupito de tequila, ardiente, que les quema la garganta, y lo suavizan con el ácido del limón. Así unas cuantas veces, hasta que sin darse cuenta, abandonan los limones y la sal y se limitan a pasarse la botella hasta que ya no queda nada de la primera y se encuentran las tres en el jacuzzi con la risa floja y contando anécdotas que no son divertidas pero que en ese momento, borrachas, se lo parecen.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado y si alguna por curiosidad quiere saber qué canciones son las que suele haber en cada capítulo que lo diga y puedo ir poniendo por aquí los nombres :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de nada gracias a todas las que le vais dando a seguir a la historia, mola saber que alguien le interesa XD Y sobretodo a SweetBastard que comenta cada capítulo :D**

**Me habría gustado actualizar antes pero la universidad y sus trabajos interminables no me han dejado, lo siento y espero que os guste este capítulo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

―Venga, chicas ―una voz maternal les habla mientras alguien las zarandea―. Levantaos... que ya son las siete y diez.

Elsa es la primera en abrir los ojos e incluso logra incorporarse un poco y enfocar la vista. Ruby abre los suyos y los cierra con un gruñido, mostrando su blanca dentadura, para volver a dormirse enterrando el rostro en la almohada. Y Emma consigue abrir los ojos y antes de decir nada pide café en un susurro ronco.

Ingrid se lo tiende con una sonrisa afable, ya lo había subido, la conoce demasiado bien tras tantos años. Es casi como una hija para ella.

―Dame a mí también, por favor... ―dice Elsa bostezando y llevándose una mano a la sien tratando de mitigar el dolor.

Se beben una taza cada una y parece que les empieza a hacer efecto mientras se levantan y empiezan a vestirse.

―¿Qué pasa con ella? ―dice Ingrid señalando a Ruby que duerme espatarrada y prácticamente desnuda de no ser por las bragas y la ancha camiseta que lleva.

―Dejala... ―Emma bosteza―. Si ahora volveré para dormir ―se va al baño a asearse seguida de Elsa que la sigue cual zombie―. _Preparanos un par de termos, por favor, Ingrid. _

―De acuerdo ―se marcha dejando a las tres jóvenes en la habitación.

―¿A qué hora nos acostamos? ―pregunta Emma mientras se lava los dientes.

―Creo que eran las cuatro de la madrugada... ―se peina y trata de ponerse presentable para las clases―. Si no fuera la primera semana no iba, lo juro...

―Calla, que yo ni siquiera tendría que madrugar.

―Odio a Ruby, ¿por qué sigue durmiendo? Ella es la culpable de terminar la segunda botella.

―Porque es más lista...

Y entre risas medio dormidas bajan y van hacia el coche, con un termo de café bien cargado cada una. Se suben en el escarabajo amarillo de Emma que lo primero que hace es poner la música a todo volumen.

―¿En serio? ―grita Elsa con las sienes palpitantes por la resaca.

―¿Quieres que me duerma mientras conduzco?

―No es por eso, es la canción ―se ríe y bebe más café―. Pon una buena.

―Idiota...

―Gracias. Es un honor que me lo diga la reina de los idiotas.

Se alejan de la casa y se dirigen hacia la universidad. La música las mantiene despiertas acompañadas por el fuerte café y se dejan llevar por un asfalto que no duerme y unas ruedas que rugen con fuerza en la mañana.

Finalmente llegan a la universidad.

―Déjame aquí, ya está bien ―dice Elsa mientras se quita el cinturón.

―Quedan veinte minutos, aparco y te hago compañía.

―Sí, quedan veinte minutos porque has corrido, como siempre.

―Bah...

―Venga, Em. Tienes sueño.

Emma empieza a buscar aparcamiento, y por suerte, y por ser tan temprano, lo encuentra enseguida.

―Por eso ―le sonríe mientras baja del coche y se coloca bien sus gafas de sol. Es casi para odiarla, incluso con las pintas de resaca está increíble, desprende una seguridad que pocos tienen―. Como no ande un poco me duermo al volante.

Elsa sonríe y baja del coche tras coger la mochila. Se pone al lado de su amiga y la coge del brazo sorprendiéndola pero arrancándole una sonrisa.

―Gracias por ayer y hoy. Sí, tonta ―continua tras ver la cara interrogativa de Emma―. Me has dejado quedarme en tu casa, vendréis de fiesta conmigo... y encima me haces compañía el cuarto de hora que queda.

―Bueno, somos amigas. Además, me espero por interés.

―¿Quieres verla? ―como siempre adivina qué piensa.

―Pues sí ―se sientan en uno de los bancos, cerca del aula―. Además no conozco a los de la UB, sois como un mundo extraño.

―Idiota ―bosteza―. Creo que me dormiré en clase.

―¿Y soñarás con ella? ―dice fingiendo dulzura.

Elsa se ríe con ganas mientras bebe café y hablan un rato. Emma de repente saca de su bolso un set de maquillaje y pone un poco presentable a su amiga, que tras quejarse reconoce que le hace falta por el aspecto que tiene, un poco de maquillaje le hará parecer viva y no alguien que acaba de resucitar.

El tiempo pasa rápido y el edificio se va llenando de alumnos sin entusiasmo por ponerse a estudiar tan temprano. Emma comenta los que van entrando en la clase de su amiga como si fuese lo más divertido. Algunos se la quedan mirando pensando quién es esa rubia que los mira con curiosidad y que parece extranjera que está junto a su compañera.

Entonces ocurre que se acerca Ariel con sus tres amigas y Elsa se lo dice a sEmma que mira sonriente. Su sonrisa se congela en sus labios al ver al grupo de amigas que avanzan distraídas y entran en clase sin saber que las observa.

―¿Qué te parece? ―pregunta Elsa sonriente ajena a la reacción de la rubia.

―Es mona... ―sonríe sin ganas y se levanta rápido para que no le haga preguntas―. Bueno me voy que llegarás tarde y tengo sueño.

Y antes de que pueda replicar ella ya va corriendo por el pasillo intentando no pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir. Pero Elsa no se percata, lo atribuye al sueño, la resaca, y con las manos en los bolsillo y el termo aún lleno en la mochila entra en el aula con el objetivo de procurar no dormirse.

Emma camina hacia su coche, con ganas de ponerse a dormir pero sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a Ariel y sus amigas "Va a ser una noche divertida..." piensa con ironía, esperando equivocarse, porque Elsa se merece lo mejor.

* * *

><p>―¿Te quedas tú en el coche y yo cojo la comida?<p>

Ruby deja de mirarse en el retrovisor dando el visto bueno al maquillaje y asiente sonriente. La rubia la mira y pone los ojos en blanco.

―Estás bien, igual que hace media hora e igual que hace una hora cuando nos arreglábamos en tu casa para ir de fiesta.

―Claro, como tu ligas con cualquier tía que pasa por delante.

―Sí, sí... ―aunque es cierto lo que ha dicho no liga con la que más le gustaría ahora, pero liga. Sale del coche y antes de cerrar la puerta dice―. Si se quejan o algo conduce a algún sitio y vuelve aquí, que no quiero andar mucho, estoy cansada.

―Vale ―sube el volumen de la música a tope y empieza a cantar a pleno pulmón.

Emma cierra la puerta y se plantea si decirle que se le oye desde fuera pero al ver como una pareja se ríe y se va comentándolo decide dejar que la gente disfrute de su show personal. Se baja un poco la falda que se le había subido al estar sentada y se ciñe un poco la chupa roja, la noche es un poco fría, quizás va demasiado veraniega pero es mejor porque si no pasará calor en la discoteca.

Se mira en el reflejo y se coloca bien el pelo. Le gusta la ropa que ha escogido. Casi toda nueva. La camiseta de tirantes blanca con un bordado delicado y moderno, la chupa roja, que no es nueva, pero es su imprescindible. La falda ceñida, negra y lisa a casi un palmo por encima de sus rodillas. Y luego las medias y sus zapatos preferidos, la otra cosa de todo lo que lleva que no es nuevo, aunque también es más caro que todo lo demás junto.

Entra en el restaurante y se acerca a la barra para pedir. Espera un rato en la cola hasta que finalmente le toca a ella. Sonriente se acerca al joven dependiente que la mira un poco embobado y decide jugar un poco y aprovecharse de como es, de su aspecto.

―_Hola, buenas noches, quería pedir para llevar _―le habla en inglés, en su perfecto inglés que es comprensible en ella, que tiene ese aire a extranjera.

El chico se queda un poco parado pero asiente y empieza a atenderla con un inglés vacilante, quizás por la mujer a la que atiende o quizás porque su inglés no es tan bueno como decía.

―_Eso será todo._

―_De acuerdo, serán veinte euros._

Lo paga todo y sonríe pensando que vale tanto por todo lo que se ha pedido Ruby: el bocadillo más caro, la coca-cola, las patatas fritas, el bizcocho... Quizás ha pedido todo eso porque piensa que luego Emma le aceptará que le de lo que ha costado, aunque ella no le dejará.

Coge el tiquet con su número y justo cuando se gira se choca con alguien. Unas manos firmes y delicadas la sujetan por los codos para que no caiga. Suelta un suspiro aliviado y la persona enseguida la suelta al ver que ya no hay peligro. Antes de ver siquiera quién de los labios de Emma sale un lo siento y se agacha a recoger el tiquet que se le ha caído de las manos.

―Tranquila.

Extrañada, alza la vista, porque esa voz le es familiar, y al hacerlo se topa con los ojos oscuros de Regina, la Evil Queen. Esos ojos oscuros la miran fijamente desde las alturas, las cejas ligeramente alzadas. Se le seca la garganta al imaginarla así pero en otro lugar, sin nadie más, sin ropa. No le importaría ser torturada por ella. Nota como la mira con sorpresa y no puede evitar abrir la boca y levantarse deprisa para disculparse.

―_Lo siento mucho_.

―Parece que te gusta chocar conmigo.

Nota cierto reproche pero también cierta amabilidad en sus palabras y se sorprende. No puede evitar fijarse en sus labios y descubre una pequeña cicatriz que en clase, estando lejos, no había podido ver, y es una lástima o una suerte, porque le vuelve loca. Se imagina recorriendo esa pequeña marca.

―En el aparcamiento de la universidad, el otro día chocaste conmigo ―se lo recuerda sin saber que no hace falta, sin saber que no es que no sepa qué dice si no que las palabras se han muerto y su mente se ha ido por otros caminos―. Parece que te gusta chocar conmigo cuando vas bien vestida ―un cliente tose para indicarle que está reteniendo la cola, ella se gira seria y le dice fríamente―. Ah, perdone, pase y pida.

Emma traga saliva, es la misma actitud implacable que en clase, compadece al pobre hombre que parece sorprendido y avergonzado. Regina ni se inmuta.

―No lo hago aposta ―dice Emma retomando el hilo de la conversación―. A lo mejor es usted la que se pone en medio, profesora.

Una pequeña broma que hace que Regina alce las cejas, la ha llamado profesora, le extraña que lo haga y más que la trate de usted.

―No me trates de usted... esto... ―la mira interrogativa.

―Emma, Emma Swan ―su tono casi le suena angelical.

―No me trates de usted, Señorita Swan ―sonríe al saber por fin el nombre de esa rubia que no para de rondarle la mente.

―Vale, profesora.

―¿En serio?

―¿Qué? A todos os llamo profesor o profesora, aunque la verdad es que no suelo llamaros.

Se quedan un segundo en silencio y Emma sonríe un poco incomoda, porque no puede evitar pensar lo guapa que está Regina y que le rodea un aire diferente fuera de la escuela, parece más amable, parece más... ¿alcanzable? No puede evitar pensar que le encantaría remangar su vestido y romperle las bragas antes de atacar. Y no puede evitar pensar en las palabras de Ruby y en que no liga con la primera tía que pasa por delante porque, de poder, ligaría con ella. Y es extraño, no es porque le caiga bien o por lo mucho que la conoce, porque no sabe nada de ella, pero... hay algo en Regina que le nubla el juicio, es como si al verla sus instintos y sus defensas se pusieran en huelga y sólo quedara esa extraña atracción que siente hacia ella. Casi como si mirarla, desearla y pensar en ella fueran una obligación, aunque no es una que le moleste demasiado.

Daría lo que fuera por besarla, sólo eso, un beso. Porque casi siente que sus labios necesitan los suyos, reclaman los de ella a gritos. ¿Qué le pasa? Se siente confusa, nunca había sido así, siempre se controlaba, incluso teniendo delante a la más guapa estaba segura de si misma pero con ella... ¿A que juega? No pasará nada, es imposible. Está segura que Regina sólo piensa que es alguien molesto que no para de golpearla. En el fondo le extraña que no la haya matado ya con una de sus miradas.

Pero ahí están, sin decirse nada, mirándose. Sacude la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y con una media sonrisa dice:

―Bueno, voy a ver si dicen mi numero ―enseña el tiquet y Regina asiente con un amago de sonrisa en sus labios―. Lo siento y que pases un buen fin de semana, profe.

Esta vez la morena sonríe, no es sólo un amago, y es una sonrisa preciosa, una que le gustaría guardar en su mente para siempre, y asiente. La rubia le sonríe también, dulce, alegre, como ella es y cuando se gira le llega la voz de Regina.

―_Que pases un buen fin de semana tu también, Señorita Swan. _

Se vuelve al oírla hablar en inglés para ella pero en ese momento empiezan a atenderla y a ella ya la han llamado. Coge la bolsa y se marcha del restaurante. En la puerta se topa con un conocido del trabajo de su padre, lo recuerda, es uno de los muchos que siempre le hablan en las cenas anuales de la empresa, de los que mejor le caen. Cruza un par de palabras con él, simpática y abierta como es, aunque con un poco más de entusiasmo para tratar de alejar los miles de pensamientos de Regina desnuda que la invaden o de Regina suplicándole en inglés que la haga suya o de Regina encima suyo. Él le comenta que espera a su mujer y ella alza las cejas.

―Espero que sea guapa, aunque ya sabes que por las cenas siempre dicen que no existe. Como nunca ha venido.

Él se ríe. Suele hacerlo mucho en las cenas.

―Existe, si te quedas la verás.

Pero en ese momento Ruby, que ya ha visto a Emma con la bolsa en la mano, empieza a hacer sonar el claxon del coche para darle prisa, como si estuviese loca.

―No puede ser, quizás en la próxima cena, que es en nada, a mediados de diciembre.

Y se marcha corriendo hacia su escarabajo. Él la mira marcharse y se enciendo un cigarrillo mientras espera a su mujer mientras se remueve su rubio cabello.

―¿Quién era ese? ―grita Ruby en cuanto su amiga entra en el coche y le pone la bolsa encima.

―Uno de la empresa ―arranca para ir a la playa para cenar en el muelle, donde suelen ir en verano y con la temperatura de hoy apetece igual.

―Que heavy te conoces a los empleados de tu padre.

―No comas ―le recrimina mientras acelera un poco más de la cuenta―. Y ¿qué le voy a hacer? Si cada año hace una cena y me obliga a ir porque es para fomentar el trabajo en equipo... pues acabas conociendo a todos.

―Sí, sí ―dice mientras se mete una patata en la boca―. ¡Quema!

―¡Qué no comas! ―pero Ruby no le deja acabar y le da una a ella que sonríe y acaba por darle la razón: queman. Y acelera un poco más y se guarda para ella que ha visto a Regina, porque que sea un secreto, le hace creer que es algo especial, aunque sabe que es algo imposible.

* * *

><p>Vuelven a casa tranquilamente, en silencio. Silencio. Eso es todo su mundo juntos ahora. Un silencio atronador, una distancia insalvable. A veces se pregunta hasta cuándo aguantará Robin, hasta cuándo su marido se conformará. Aún le extraña que siga ahí pero no será ella quien pregunte, no será ella quien le eche, porque le necesita, no por amor si no para seguir con su falso teatro.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando llegan a la puerta de la discoteca donde habían quedado no tardan en encontrar a Ruby y Emma. Elsa nota como Emma y Ariel se saludan un poco incómodas pero lo atribuye al carácter de su amiga, hasta que no la conoces, Emma no se abre. Es la más leal y la que siempre estará ahí, pero ese derecho, hay que ganárselo.<p>

Una vez dentro la música ya las golpea con fuerza y no tardan en empezar a bailar y a beber olvidándolo todo.

* * *

><p>Sale del servicio para toparse ante Ariel. No puede evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio que la otra recibe con una sonrisa forzada y dolor en los ojos. Pero no le importa. Sólo es una más, hasta que habla ignorando al resto.<p>

―Emma, yo... aquel día... siento no haber dicho nada, no estoy de acuerdo con...

―No. Escucha. Me da igual que tus amigas me mirasen mal aquel día y que ellas dijeran todo aquello ―se arregla un poco ante el espejo y se lava las manos mientras sigue hablando―. Da igual. Vale que tu no dijiste nada, pero ese es el problema, te parece bien que ellas sí lo hagan. Pero en serio, no me afectan unas idiotas riéndose de mí por estar besándome con una. Pero... a Elsa sí, por muy de hielo que parezca todo lo siente. Más te vale alejar a tus amiguitas de ella, porque como le pase algo, como le digan algo, no respondo de mí.

Ariel traga saliva intimidada. Sabe que Emma tiene razón, y más cuando sus ojos verdes la atraviesan a través del espejo, sabe que tiene derecho a ponerse así, pero no lo sabe todo, no sabe lo qué siente o porqué no dijo nada.

―No me parece bien que lo hagan. Es sólo que... ―trata de explicarse.

―Me da igual. No me importa. De todo esto ―se gira y la señala de arriba abajo, casi con desprecio―, sólo me importa Elsa. ¿Vamos? ―sonríe de forma falsa porque sabe que fuera están sus amigas, porque sabe que está Elsa y no quiere hacerle daño.

―Sí...

Pero su afirmación la engulle la música en cuanto abre la rubia la puerta. Siguen bailando hasta que a eso de las cuatro Ruby está cansada y amargada porque ha visto a Whale por el fondo de la discoteca. Así que terminan por irse y Emma ser la chofer. A la primera que deja es a Ariel, más para dejar de verla que porque le pille de camino. Luego deja a Elsa que antes de bajar les pregunta qué les a parecido Airel. Ruby comenta que es simpática y ella sólo asiente, no dice nada, se lo guarda todo, ni siquiera menciona nada con Ruby cuando la deja.

Cuando llega a su casa se nota casi agotada, como si le faltasen fuerzas y las pocas que le quedan se esfuman cuando al abrir la puerta ve unas maletas que reconoce perfectamente: Jennifer está en casa. Suelta una maldición y se marcha. No quiere verla, no quiere pasar unos días con ella. No sabía que iba a venir. ¿Por qué no se ha quedado en Oxford y la ha dejado en paz?

Así que vuelve al coche y termina por ir a casa de Ruby pero por el camino, extrañamente, sólo piensa en ella, en Regina.

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**He podido escaparme un momento de los trabajos y subir capitulo de milagro XD**

**En este capítulo Emma y Regina ya coinciden al fin! :D Espero que os guste y si alguna deja comentarios pues genial XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

―Venga, Regina, anímate. Sólo es una comida más.

Le mira con hastío desde el asiento del copiloto.

―No. Desde que murió mi padre no son comidas, son torturas.

―No seas tan dura con tu madre. Se esfuerza en tener a toda la familia junta.

―Oh, aún mejor. Así puedo estar cerca de mi adorada hermana.

Robin termina por rendirse ante su tono irónico, casi hiriente, ese tono que reserva para sus peores momentos, hasta que cae en algo:

―¿Y tú sobrina?

Regina frunce el ceño cabreada. Sí, su sobrina Glinda compensa un poco esas comidas, las compensa hasta que su hermana y su madre empiezan a preguntar que para cuándo tendrá ella uno. Y ya casi no le quedan excusas, porque la de verdad es demasiado dolorosa: no quiere un hijo en un matrimonio que ella mantiene por el simple hecho de tener una fachada.

Suspira dando gracias a que Robin, por suerte, dejó de insistir en ese tema hace unos años.

―Sí. Mi sobrina lo compensa.

Él sonríe y aprovecha el semáforo en rojo para mirarla con una sonrisa dulce y apoyar su mano en su rodilla. Ella sonríe aunque desearía apartar su mano y fija su vista en la ventanilla.

* * *

><p>―¿En serio no vas a ir, Em?<p>

―En serio.

Contesta sin levantar la vista del libro, sentada en el suelo, junto a la ventana. Ruby la mira desde el sofá y suspira.

―Es tu hermana.

―¿Y?

―Mírame.

Emma deja el libro en el suelo y clava sus ojos en los de su amiga.

―Emma...

―No me importa que sea mi hermana. No quiera verla.

Ruby finalmente se rinde al ver la determinación en sus ojos. Alza los brazos y soltando un suspiro se levanta.

―Yo me voy, he quedado para tomar algo. Dudo que venga a comer.

―Vale ― coge el libro de nuevo y vuelve a leer.

La morena sale de la habitación con el bolso ya colgado, se despide y en cuanto cierra la puerta Emma se viene a bajo. Saca la cartera del bolsillo y abre la fotografía de su madre con ellas dos. Ella y su madre salen sonrientes, Jennifer con cara de hastío, aunque en el fondo se nota que le gusta. Hace tanto de eso... hace tanto que ella ya no está.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y pegando las rodillas al pecho y rodeando sus piernas con los brazos, llora en silencio. Y sigue así, ignorando las llamadas de su padre y los pocos mensajes que su hermana le manda. Sigue así hasta que sin darse cuenta, casi como una autómata, se sube al coche para ir a verla.

* * *

><p>―Hola, Zelena ―su tono duro disimulado con una sonrisa afable no se le escapa a su hermana que opta por ignorarlo.<p>

―Hola, hermanita. Hola, Robin.

Regina pasa por su lado, ignorándola, poniendo los ojos en blancos, hasta que Glinda, sonriente, se sitúa ante ella. La mira y se le derrite el corazón.

―¡Tita! ―el grito de la pequeña le hace sonreír con ganas y abre los brazos para que la niña corra a ellos―. ¡Hola!

―Hola, pequeña hada.

―¡Glinda, te he dicho que no se corre en casa!

―Madre, sólo han sido un par de pasos ―pasa por su lado con la niña en brazos y le deposita un beso en la mejilla, no porque quiera, si no para evitar reproches―. Bueno, pequeña, ¿qué libro has traído hoy?

La niña se separa un poco y la mira con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa radiante.

―¡La Blancanieves!

―¿Otra vez? Lo leímos en la última comida.

―Pero haces muy bien de Reina Malvada. Vengaaa, por faaa.

Regina suelta una carcajada incapaz de resistirse a su adorable sobrina y su tono lastimero. Se sientan en el sofá del inmenso salón e ignorando a todos los demás le lee el cuento a la niña, poniendo su mejor voz de Evil Queen, esa que casi le sale natural y la que le ha hecho ganarse el apodo en la universidad. Glinda se emociona a cada página pese a saberse el cuento entero de principio a fin y ella mira por el rabillo del ojo como Robin habla con su hermana y su marido y como su madre muestra esa media sonrisa que tanto detesta. Desearía que su padre estuviese aquí, él estaría con ellas dos leyendo el cuento, con la niña sobre su regazo y exclamando a la vez que ella.

* * *

><p>Aparca al lado del cementerio. Pero sigue en el coche, casi incapaz de bajar, como si le costase, como siempre que viene. Porque lo sabe... su madre no está ahí por mucho que su nombre sí. Sube la música al escuchar una de sus canciones preferidas y se deja acunar por esa melodía nostálgica que la llena por dentro.<p>

―_Ella duerme tras el vendaval. No se quitó la ropa. Sueña con despertar en otro tiempo y en otra ciudad. __Dejarse llevar suena demasiado bien. Jugar al azar, nunca saber dónde puedes terminar... o empezar_.

Cuando termina la canción parece que al fin encuentra las fuerzas. Baja del coche y abre el maletero para sacar el libro que siempre lleva ahí: El príncipe feliz y otros cuentos, de Oscar Wilde. Ella siempre se lo leía, lo adoraba, ahora siempre que viene, es ella quien se lo lee.

* * *

><p>―¿Y cómo va el nuevo curso, Regina?<p>

―Bien, madre, como siempre ―continúa bebiendo de su café detestando el momento en que su hermana puso a su sobrina a dormir la siesta.

―¿Nada nuevo?

―Los alumnos, madre.

―Siempre tan graciosa, querida ―una sonrisa teñida de falsedad entre las dos hasta que su madre mira a Zelena con orgullo en la mirada―. ¿Y tu caso?

―Hemos ganado, madre.

―¿El caso aquel de fraude? ―pregunta Robin sorprendido.

―Por supuesto, costó un poco, pero no hay nada que no consiga en una sala de juicio.

―Increíble. Recuérdame que nunca te tenga en contra.

Y ahí está, piensa Regina, las cejas alzadas, la mirada casi seductora y la sonrisa mostrando toda su blanca dentadura y luego... ahí, la mirada de reojo. Suspira mientras termina el café y mira el reloj de forma disimulada esperando una hora en la que irse no quede tan mal.

―¿Y tú, Robin? ―suelta un suspiro casi inaudible, su madre y sus interrogatorios que sabe que son para que ella falle, para que ella caiga y restregarle lo bien que le va a su hermana, cómo si a ella le fuese mal o algo.

―Bien, la semana que viene tengo un viaje a la central de Londres, me marcho el jueves y vuelvo el miércoles siguiente.

Alza la cabeza sorprendida, no se lo había mencionado, ¿o sí? ¡Mierda! Quizá si dijo algo en uno de esos momentos en que le ignora, vamos, en casi cualquier momento.

―Hacía tiempo que no te mandaban de viaje ―suena fría como el hielo, el tono de su madre indica que le habría gustado enterarse antes.

― Pues si este sale bien puede que viaje más seguido.

―¿Eso es bueno? ―nota la emoción contenida en su hermana.

―Sí. Implicaría un ascenso.

Menos mal. Ahora es ella la que sonríe aunque le duela que el único momento en que ha podido callar a esas dos sea por algo de él. Pero lo que más le hace sonreír es la posibilidad de que el viaje más y así tener más tiempo a solas y menos tiempo fingiendo que nada mal.

* * *

><p>―" ―<em>¿Quién se atrevió a herirte? <em>_―__Pues en las palmas de sus manos se veían las señales de dos clavos, y las mismas señales se veían en los piececitos._

―_¿Quién se ha atrevido a herirte? ―gritó el gigante―. Dímelo para que pueda coger mi espada y matarle._

―_No ―replicó el niño―, pues estas son las heridas del amor._

―_¿Quién eres? ―dijo el gigante; y un extraño temor lo invadió, haciéndole caer de rodillas ante el pequeño._

_Y el niño sonrió al gigante y le dijo:_

―_Una vez me dejaste jugar en tu jardín, hoy vendrás conmigo a mi jardín, que es el Paraíso._

_Y cuando llegaron los niños aquella tarde, encontraron al gigante tendido, muerto, bajo el árbol, todo cubierto de capullos blancos._" ―termina el tercer cuento y alza las cejas, como siempre que lo lee―. En serio, me leías cosas muy raras de pequeña. Te gustaba demasiado Oscar Wilde para ser imparcial con sus libros.

Casi puede ver la sonrisa radiante de su madre pero cuando levanta los ojos del libro y se quita las gafas todo cuanto ve es una lápida con su nombre escrito.

―Termino estos dos y me voy, ¿vale? ―mira el reloj un momento y se sorprende al ver que son las cinco y media―. ¡Joder! Es tarde y sí, he dicho joder, ya soy adulta, mamá.

Se coloca las gafas de nuevo para seguir leyendo y no puede evitar sonreír mientras lee cada palabra recordando como ella siempre las pronunciaba.

* * *

><p>―¿Te vas?<p>

Se gira desde la puerta, con las llaves del coche en la mano y le mira, tumbado en el sofá, viendo un partido de fútbol y con una cerveza en la mano.

―Sí ―él alza las cejas instándola a decir más―. Voy al cementerio.

―Regina...

―Robin, voy a ver a mi padre, no pasa nada.

Sale de la casa y en cuanto la deja se siente un poco mejor. Los domingos de comidas familiares le atacan los nervios, acaban con ella. Si soportarlos a todos por separado le cuesta, a todos juntos es casi como arrojarse a una jaula de lobos. Sólo Glinda y su padre lo hacían minimamente soportable y uno de ellos ya ni está.

Se sube al coche y avanza en silencio. Lo necesita. Necesita nada de ruido, ni un sonido, aunque eso implique pensar. Pensar en las mil cosas que rondan su cabeza. Y sobretodo implica pensar en esa rubia, ya casi molesta, que no para de aparecer a cada momento.

* * *

><p>Su móvil suena sin parar y termina por cogerlo al ver que es Ruby, por quinta vez. Descuelga porque ya ha terminado el libro y porque odia que algo interrumpa la quietud del lugar.<p>

―¿Dónde estás, Em?

―Por ahí... ―mira al cielo, ahora teñido de nubes naranjas.

―¿Vas a volver?

―No.

―¿Vas a casa?

―No.

―¿A dónde vas? ―suena exasperada porque la rubia suele acabar muchas veces con su paciencia cuando se cierra como ahora.

―No lo sé...

―Emma...

―Nos vemos mañana, Ruby.

Cuelga sin darle tiempo a la otra a contestar. Guarda las gafas en el bolso, junto al libro y se levanta. Mira la tumba y sonríe con tristeza antes de alejarse tras susurrar un adiós.

* * *

><p>Está a punto de entrar en el aparcamiento del cementerio cuando ve una cabellera rubia por la calle y no puedo evitar mirar deseando que sea Emma, pero no, es sólo otra persona. Cierra los ojos y suspira decepcionada consigo misma y su poco autocontrol. Tantos años para nada...<p>

Y cuando abre los ojos ya es tarde, un coche amarillo ante ella y por mucho que pisa el freno termina por chocar contra él.

―Mierda...

El golpe ha sido poco para su coche, es el del otro conductor el que ha salido perdiendo, por suerte ella no iba rápido, pero el golpe la ha asustado. Le tiemblan las piernas y se aferra al volante, casi como si fuese un ancla para no terminar temblando.

El otro coche tiene la música a tope, ahora se da cuenta, una melodía suave, casi mágica, que en seguida se detiene mientras el conductor hecha marcha atrás para poder abrir la puerta del coche, porque su vehículo ha impactado en ella y Regina es incapaz de moverse.

Y para su sorpresa es ella quien baja del coche. Emma Swan en persona. Cabreada, casi histérica, baja hecha una furia mientras se quita unas gafas de sol y sin mirar quién le ha dado empieza a despotricar.

―_¡Qué cojones te pasa! _―grita en inglés como una posesa―._ ¿Dónde te dieron el jodido carnet? ¡Tienes un puto stop, joder!_ ―sigue dentro del coche, aferrada al volante con fuerza, con el corazón acelerado, más por verla que por el golpe, y ve como la rubia observa la puerta de su escarabajo amarillo, ligeramente abollada―. _¡Mierda! ¡Me has jodido la puta puerta! ¡Gilipollas! Mierda... ¡Y no! ¡Ni te molestes en bajar, claro! _―replica irónica mientras da una patada al suelo para contenerse.

Suspira y conteniendo los nervios se quita el cinturón y baja del coche. Entonces sus ojos la miran por fin. Ese verde que la perseguía la atraviesa, parece uno totalmente diferente, no es ese verde que la mira casi embelesado, este podría matarla. La ira que los teñía se torna sorpresa al verla.

―Yo...

―_Estás de coña, ¿no? _―se lleva las manos a la cabeza y da un par de vueltas sobre si misma.

―Lo siento, mi seguro lo cubrirá, en serio...

―¿Crees que me importa lo que vale? ―la mira incrédula, casi ofendida, por un momento ni le importa que sea ella, por un momento ignora los latidos de su corazón y detiene a sus ojos de intentar recorrerla―. ¡No es por el dinero! ¡Tengo dinero de sobras! Es... es..._ ¡mierda! _

Vuelve a centrar su atención en su coche, se pone en cuclillas para mirar mejor la puerta aboyada. Mientras Regina se acerca a ella sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. La rubia está siendo irracional y la está cabreando aunque en el fondo sabe que tiene un poco de razón. Pero nadie le había hablado así. Nunca.

―Es sólo un coche... ―dice con un hilo de voz para tratar de animarla y para no gritarle un par de cosas.

La rubia parpadea y tuerce la cabeza deseando que ella no lo hubiese dicho. Se levanta casi movida por un resorte y se vuelve para encararla, sin importarle quién es, sin importarle lo mucho que ha pensado en ella.

―¿Sólo un coche? ―susurra con la rabia brillando en sus ojos, cualquiera se alejaría asustado, cualquiera daría un paso hacia atrás, pero Regina no es cualquiera.

―Sí ―y ahí está, su tono de Evil Queen, se acabó tolerar que esa niñata la trate así y más después del lío que le está haciendo en su mente―, Señorita Swan. Es sólo un coche. Y el mío también tiene algún desperfecto, no es el fin del mundo. Así que rellenemos los partes y vayamos cada una por su lado. No tengo todo la tarde.

―¿Y tú que coño sabes? ¿Sólo un coche...?

Entonces casi que su fachada de dura, su fachada de Evil Queen, se tambalea al ver como los ojos de Emma se tornan acuosos, como hace una mueca por contener las lágrimas. Pero es sólo un momento, la rubia sacude la cabeza y se repone enseguida y mientras se gira dice:

―_Tienen razón... eres una maldita Evil Queen _―abre la puerta destrozada y saca los papeles del parte, se los tiende y dice―. Venga, rellénalos.

Sabe ese apodo, lo ha escuchado muchas veces, casi que le gusta, pero que se lo diga ella, que se lo diga así, le hace mella. ¿Tanto le importa ese coche? ¿Tanto le importa que le da igual clavarle un cuchillo en el corazón? Porque sí, ella tiene corazón por muy en duda que lo ponga el resto del mundo y es extraño, esa cría ante ella es de las primeras en llegar a él, aunque ha llegado para pegarle una patada. Aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza y coge los papeles que le tiende la rubia. Roza su mano y nota casi una descarga, sabe que ella también la ha notado porque parpadea un par de veces, pero lo ignoran, ahora eso es lo de menos. La tensión entre ambas se podía cortar, casi se palpa, casi lo lamenta.

Empieza a rellenarlos con lentitud, preguntándole sus datos. Ya sabe hasta su edad, veintiún años, le saca trece, así que ha repetido un curso, aunque viendo sus notas de primero de universidad, todo dieces, y que entró con matricula de honor en la universidad esa opción la rechaza rápido, le gustaría saber el porqué pero sabe que no puede preguntar, no hoy y duda que haya otro momento. En todo momento Emma permanece apoyada en la puerta aboyada, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Contesta con monosílabos, parece esforzarse en hacerla sentir mal.

Cuando toca firmar le tiende los papeles. Los coge sin mirarla, quizá porque de mirarla acabaría por odiarla.

―¿Por qué es tan importante? ―pregunta ya sin poder aguantar ese silencio, esa dureza que no parece típica de ella. Las otras veces que la ha tenido cerca no era así, para nada... era casi... como un soplo de vida. Sí, era un soplo de vida en su vacía vida. Una brisa que no pide permiso para agitarlo todo, descarada, pícara, fue eso lo que le hizo fijarse en ella.

―Me lo dio mi madre, era el que conducía de joven ―firma y le da su copia mientras rápida se mete en el coche.

Entonces cae en algo. Ha chocado con ella que salía del aparcamiento del cementerio. Y no sabe porqué o de dónde saca el valor pero da un par de golpes, suaves, en la ventanilla y ve como tras soltar un suspiro exasperado la rubia la baja.

―¿Vienes del cementerio? ―habla con cuidado, midiendo el tono, nunca lo hace, ella que siempre va con todo, que parece una apisonadora, se modera con ella.

―Sí ―alza las cejas, un gesto que demuestra que se está pasando de la ralla, y va a subir la ventanilla de nuevo cuando Regina coloca la mano para que no lo haga.

―¿A quién has venido a visitar? ―pero ya pasó la línea con la primera pregunta así que hace la siguiente. Porque le importa aún sin saber porqué... le importa, quiere saber más de ella. Quiere saber quién es en realidad esa mujer que la desafía sin darse ni cuenta, ya sea con miradas divertidas o cargadas de ira.

Emma resopla y se hace un moño, se nota que para relajarse, porque, ¿qué le importará a ella? ¿Qué quiere? ¿A qué juega?

―Emma... ―se siente frágil y débil casi por primera vez y tiene gracia que sea por ella.

Emma se vuelve hacia Regina. Clava sus ojos en los suyos sin poder evitarlo. Ese tono de voz, casi suplicante, viniendo de ella, diciendo su nombre, la hace estremecerse. Ha soñado con ese tono, con su nombre en sus labios, desde que la vio. Se acuerda de su nombre y de su apellido, se acuerda de ella, no se lo esperaba, esperaba todo menos eso. Se muerde el labio y finalmente, tras apartar la vista de esos ojos marrones casi hipnóticos dice en un susurro:

―A mi madre.

Traga saliva, enciende la música, que suena a todo volumen y arranca sin darle tiempo a decir nada, sin darle tiempo a ver como las lágrimas caen por sus ojos. Porque ella no llora, no delante de nadie. Sólo lo hizo una vez, aquella vez, en este mismo lugar. Se marcha sin mirar atrás. Ni siquiera mira por el retrovisor como Regina se hace pequeña, y no sólo por la distancia que empieza a separarlas. Ni tampoco escucha como la morena susurra con rabia:

―No era sólo un coche... ―cierra los ojos con pesar y siente el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, siempre tan bocazas...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado y a ver si puedo actualizar pronto :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Como siempre a todas las que vais leyendo cada capítulo gracias ^^**

**my dark queen si sufren un poco no pasa nada xD **

**En fin no molesto más y ahí va el siguiente capítulo **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Se pasa el resto del día en un hotel. Sola. No consigue dormir, no consigue hacer nada. Ahora en frío, ahora que ya no es tan grande el cabreo, se arrepiente de como le ha hablado. De las mil barbaridades que ha soltado por la boca y encima ella hasta parecía arrepentida. Da mil vueltas en una cama demasiado grande mientras en su mente se repite una y otra vez su nombre dicho por ella. De esa forma que la estremece sólo de recordarlo. Sabe que de no haber sido por el cabreo habría terminado lanzándose a sus labios.

Casi que le gustaría tenerla delante y gritarle un: "¡Sal de mi cabeza!" porque mientras rellenaba los papeles lo ha visto, ahí, en su dedo, un anillo de casada. Casada, seguramente hetero, y ella ahí, en la cama de un hotel, amargada por su culpa y odiándola y deseándola a la vez.

Encima tenía que ser en uno de esos días que se viene abajo. No podía ser en otro momento, no. Debería pedirle perdón pero... ella tampoco es que haya dicho un lo siento muy sincero y en realidad todo ha sido su culpa.

Cansada de estar en la cama mirando al techo termina por bajar al bar del hotel y se le pasa la noche entre copas y conversaciones con el camarero que mira divertido a esa joven capaz de beber más que diez hombres juntos.

* * *

><p>Tras pasar media mañana arreglando las cosas del coche y consiguiendo uno de cortesía, se dirige a clase, sin muchas ganas, sobretodo porque le toca darle clase a ella. Si el primer día le gustó su mirada todo el rato fija en ella sabe que esta vez la detestará. Y no podrá culparla.<p>

Toda la noche se ha sentido despreciable por sus palabras con ella. Le dijo que sólo era un coche cuando está claro, ahora, que no. Ella, Regina, la Evil Queen, sin poder dormir por haber hecho sentir mal a alguien. Bueno, no es sólo alguien, es Emma. Aunque aún no sabe muy bien qué significa eso.

Va justa de tiempo y por ello avanza rápido por los pasillos, sus tacones resuenan, fuertes, seguros, un par de alumnos se apartan a su paso. Es la Evil Queen... tal y como ella dijo. Hasta ahora ese apodo nunca le había dolido.

Cuando entra en el aula, nada más poner el primer pie en ella, toda la clase enmudece y se sientan bien. Casi debe reprimir una carcajada. Cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. Cuando avanza hacia su mesa ve que al lado de la morena, la amiga de Emma, la rubia no está. Pasea la mirada como quien no quiere por el aula y nada, ni rastro de ella. Ni de su rubia melena ni de su verde mirada.

Aprovecha el minuto que aun queda hasta la hora para preparar todo lo que le hace falta para dar clase. Está sacando el portátil cuando la puerta se abre y se estampa contra la pared.

―_Ups... ¡lo siento! _―cierra la puerta y con una sonrisa casi bobalicona avanza.

Se vuelve, al igual que toda la clase, y ve ante ella a Emma, un poco despeinada, con gafas de sol y andar tambaleante. Alza las cejas mientras la ve avanzar hacia su amiga y dejarse caer en la silla. Decide ignorarla, a ella y al resto de alumnos, que la miran casi esperando que la eche de clase. Pero no va a hacerlo, no puede... es como si esa chica, esa Swan, la anulase y no le importa. Hace esfuerzos por mantener su fachada a la vez que por dentro una batalla tiene lugar.

Ve como la rubia se quita las gafas de sol, incluso desde aquí ve lo rojo que están sus ojos, y apoya la cabeza en la mano que tiene sobre la mesa. Borracha, ha ido borracha a su clase, es todo en lo que puede pensar. Cuenta hasta diez interiormente antes de aclararse la garganta y decir con su tono de siempre, ese que les impone:

―Seguiremos hablando Era Augusta, hoy situaremos en el contexto y los autores.

* * *

><p>―¿Qué cojones haces? ―le susurra cabreada y sólo consigue un gruñido como respuesta de su amiga―. Luego hablamos, Emma.<p>

―Sí, mamá.

―Estás borrachísima.

―Sherlock Holmes es nadie a tu lado ―la mirada que le lanza casi que le duele.

Pero no dice nada, se calla y atiende, porque ella sí lo necesita, no es como su amiga, no es la chica diez. Aunque le extraña que la profesora no la haya echado, pero una cosa está clara, está cabreada, se nota por las miradas que lanza.

A la hora y media, de una explicación perfecta pero densa, en la pequeña pausa de diez minutos que les concede Regina, que se marcha nada más decir que en diez minutos continuará, se vuelve hacia su amiga y agarrándola del brazo la saca del aula ignorando sus protestas. Una vez fuera, dejando que se apoye en la pared, la fulmina con la mirada:

―¿Qué coño te pasa? ―casi parece un animal salvaje a punto de devorarla.

―Nada, Rubs ―su voz suena pastosa y se pasa la mano por el cabello, despeinandose más. Lo cierto es que se la ve un poco mejor que al llegar.

―Espero que no hayas venido conduciendo.

―¿Qué coche? Si está en el mecánico, un mes. ¡Un puto mes! ―sonríe punzante―. Y claro no podía ir a por el Mini o ningún otro coche porque Jenn sigue allí. Así que he venido en taxi, tranquila.

Cierra los ojos y compone una mueca. Eso lo explica todo. Si algo le pasa a ese coche a ella se le va de las manos todo.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Me dieron...

―¿Dónde?

―En la puerta.

―No, Emma. ¿Dónde?

Desvía la mirada y responde en un susurro.

―En el cementerio...

Encima en uno de esos días que su amiga se hace diminuta. Lo raro es que se haya incluso dignado a aparecer por clase.

―Emma... ―ve como frunce el ceño y arruga la barbilla, señal inequívoca de que va a llorar, así que se limita a estrecharla entre sus brazos―. Tranquila.

La rubia asiente contra su hombro y se deja abrazar, nadie sabe cuánta falta le hacía, cuánto lo necesitaba. Pero lo corta antes de lo que necesita porque nota las lágrimas casi desbordándose de sus ojos.

―Voy al servicio ―un hilillo de voz.

―Vale. No tardes, dudo que te deje entrar de nuevo si la lías.

―Ya...

* * *

><p>Una vez en los lavabos se lava la cara con agua helada. Le va bien, le despeja un poco la mente. Se mira al espejo y suelta una carcajada. Va horrenda. Se arregla como puede el pelo y mejora un poco. Termina y ya más aseada y decente sale.<p>

Cuando está cerca del aula escucha unos tacones que resuenan en sus sienes y luego un:

―Espere, Señorita Swan.

Pone los ojos en blanco, maldiciendo su suerte, se detiene y se vuelve para encontrarse a Regina ante ella. A pesar de todo no puede evitar pensar lo atractiva que es y más al ver que de nuevo parece normal, se comporta diferente al modo en que lo hace en el aula. ¿Es por ella?

―¿Qué?

―Estaría bien que no montases esos follones cuando entras ―habla calmada, no hay dureza en su voz aunque sí en sus palabras.

―Ha sido un accidente.

―Lo sé... Respecto ayer... ―ve como coge aire, como aprieta la mandíbula y como finalmente susurra―. Lo siento. Siento el golpe y siento haber dicho que era sólo un coche, está claro que no. Lamento todo lo ocurrido.

La mira a los ojos y por un momento se pierde en ellos. Nota como se le seca la garganta y el corazón se le acelera. Si ahora dijese de nuevo su nombre como ayer seguramente acabaría muy mal la cosa. Traga saliva para calmarse, para despejar su mente de ella. No sabe que Regina está igual. Sólo alcanza a susurrar:

―Gracias. Y yo...

Regina niega con la cabeza cortando sus palabras, no quiere que ella se disculpe, se ganó todo lo que dijo a pulso. Así que sólo sonríe, un tanto forzada, antes de indicarle con la mano que deberían ir tirando.

* * *

><p>―¡Elsa! ¿Quieres quedar?<p>

Llama a la rubia deseando que pueda quedar para sacarla de su confinamiento. Ya ha terminado toda la faena de la universidad, ha estudiado, ha hecho unos largos en su piscina y sólo es sábado por la tarde. Un sábado en que Ruby se ha ido a su pueblo a visitar a su abuela y en el que su padre está en Londres, de viaje de negocios, como suele ocurrir.

―No puedo, Em. He quedado.

―Todo el mundo ha quedado ―se lanza en su cama exasperada, aunque todo el mundo, o todo su mundo, se reduce a Ruby y Elsa. No es que no tenga más amigos, tiene unos cuantos, pero no le apetece salir con ellos estos días. Sólo necesita a sus dos mejores amigas.

―Es sábado, lo raro es que no hayas quedado tú ―escucha la risa de su amiga.

Pone los ojos en blanco. Sí, es sábado y ella encerradita en su mansión. No tiene plan, normalmente solía quedar con alguna chica, salir por ahí, un par de líos, un par de noches en la cama de alguna, pero desde que empezó la universidad no quiere, no tiene ganas. De la única chica, bueno, mujer, que tiene ganas, es de ella, de Regina. Se siente idiota. Hasta soportaría tener a Jennifer para matar el rato discutiendo ni que sea, porque no hacen otra cosa en realidad. Pero no, sólo estuvo una semana y de eso hace un mes. Aun recuerda que tuvo que aguantar la charla de su padre sobre la familia nada más irse su hermana y ella aparecer por casa. Lo peor era que él tenía razón aunque ella tuviese sus motivos.

―¿Con quién has quedado?

―Ariel ―suena tan risueña que casi le duele.

Otra vez con ella. Quedan mucho. La chica no es mala, es simpática, risueña... si no fuese por aquel día con sus amigas seguramente le encantaría como novia o algo de Elsa pero...

―Que vaya bien entonces.

―Sí, ya nos veremos.

Cuelga el móvil y enciende la música a todo volumen. No puede evitar sonreír al escuchar la canción que había dejado a medias y poniéndose en pie en la cama empieza a cantar mientras se viste. No piensa quedarse encerrada. Ir de compras se le antoja una buena opción.

―_Snow White is doing dishes again cause, w__hat else can you do. With seven itty-bitty men? Sends them to bed and calls up a friend, says "will you meet me at midnight?". The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says "Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair. __I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows". __'Cause I don't care for your fairytales. __You're so worried about the maiden though you know. She's only waiting on the next best thing_.

* * *

><p>Robin sólo lleva tres días fuera, el segundo viaje de trabajo en un mes, y ya nota como se siente un poco más ligera. Le sabe mal porque él lo da todo, lo sabe, pero dándolo todo no consigue nada. Ella no le necesita, bueno sí, pero no por amor. Nunca le ha querido, nunca ha sido capaz, y se ha esforzado, nadie sabe cuánto.<p>

Y ahí está ahora, aparcando junto a un Mini rojo, para ir a comprar un libro a su sobrina, que aprovechando que está sola pasará la noche en su casa. Más le vale comprar un libro si no quiere volver a leer Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. No quiere hacer de Evil Queen no desde el día del accidente. No desde que las palabras de la rubia se clavaron en su corazón. Su corazón... aún le extraña y la perturba que unas simples palabras le duelan tanto, la atraviesen y le roben el aliento. ¿Por qué tiene tanto poder sobre ella? En fin... que no quiere ser Evil Queen y además, que ya anda un poco harta de la historia y empieza a odiar a Blancanieves.

Avanza por el parking y sale al exterior del centro comercial, que es al aire libre. Opta por ir a una tienda más genérica en la que tienen tecnología, música, películas, libros y más cosas para ya aprovechar el viaje y comprarse algo. Hace tiempo que no se da un capricho, hace tiempo que no se compra una película o un libro nuevo. Hace tiempo que empezó a perderse a si misma más de lo normal. Y teme que eso se deba a ese huracán de ojos verdes.

* * *

><p>Casi que nada más entrar en la tienda ve un CD nuevo que salió el otro día y se lanza hacia el montón emocionada. No se acordaba de que ya estaba a la venta y eso que ya había leído críticas. Con una sonrisa radiante marca el número de Ruby y camina hacia la sección infantil para ir a buscar una de las cosas que le trajo a la tienda.<p>

―¿Qué pasa, rubia, te aburres sin mí?

Suelta una carcajada al escuchar a su amiga.

―¿Adivina que tengo en la mano?

Silencio y luego Ruby en su tono más serio, ese que apenas usa:

―Espero que nada sexual, la verdad, o sería una llamada muy, muy incomoda y en la que no querría participar.

Estalla en carcajadas y la morena se le une enseguida. Un par de clientes la miran extrañados y termina por sonreír y decir con alegría:

―Idiota. ¡El último CD de She & Him!

―¿Ya está a la venta?

―Sí y tengo uno para ti.

―Te adoro, Emma. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―Sí, pelota. ¿Qué tal va por ahí?

―Aburrida, la abuela sigue tan gruñona como siempre. Y me tiene currando en su restaurante.

―¿Con ese uniforme tan cutre?

―Sí, pero con un par de arreglillos míos.

―Ruby... vigila no provoques a alguien un infarto.

―Se hará lo que se pueda ―el tono seductor de su amiga la hace sonreír, como siempre.

―Vaya peligro tienes―llega a los cuentos y empieza a buscar el suyo―. En fin, te dejo, era sólo por si por casualidad lo veías.

―Vale. Un beso. Nos vemos el lunes en clase.

―_Sí. Adiós_.

Cuelga y por el rabillo del ojo le parece ver el libro que busca, así que con el móvil aún en la mano, se vuelve.

* * *

><p>Avanza hacia la sección infantil, que según una dependienta está al fono a la derecha. Va un tanto perdida, nunca ha venido a esta tienda pese a lo popular que es, pero hoy se sentía con ganas de algo nuevo, aunque fuese algo tan simple como ir a una tienda que no conocía.<p>

Va distraída mirando la cantidad de libros que la rodean cuando nota como alguien choca contra ella o ella choca contra alguien. No le importa. Todo lo que le importa es que de nuevo ante sus ojos está ella. Ella en mayúscula. Emma, la Señorita Swan está frente a ella soltando una maldición, sorprendida por el golpe, y agachándose rápido para recoger su móvil que está en el suelo.

Se queda helada, Emma aún no la ha visto, y desearía que la tierra se la tragase. ¿Tiene un imán o qué? ¿Por qué siempre acaba chocando con ella sea de quien sea la culpa? Y... ¿por qué está en todas partes? Con lo grande que es Barcelona ¿y la tiene que ver en cada maldito lugar? Aunque en el fondo no le molesta. En el fondo deseaba otro encuentro con ella, otro encuentro fuera de ese aula en el que sólo puede observarla de reojo, disimulando, fingiendo que no nota su mirada, fingiendo que no quiere ni verla, ni hablar con ella.

―_Oh, maldita sea... la pantalla a la mierda_.

La rubia aún no la ha visto, sólo ve la pantalla de su iPhone destrozada. Lo recoge del suelo, sosteniéndolo con dos dedos ante sus ojos, casi como si le diese igual o fuese algo molesto. Entonces alza los ojos al ver como la persona contra la que ha chocado sigue ahí, y la ve.

Ve a Regina, totalmente quieta, mirándola con cara de circunstancia y no puede evitar la carcajada que estalla en sus labios.

―Esto ya es una broma, ¿no? ―se levanta en un suspiro y con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa casi parece desafiarla―. Y pensaba que era yo quien se chocaba contigo. Aunque creo que ahora ha sido culpa de las dos.

―Yo... ―Regina mira a todos lados, buscando las palabras, ¡ella! ¡Que nunca las pierde!

―Tranquila, hoy no te grito ni monto un pollo ―la mira directamente a los ojos, es de las pocas personas que lo hace―. Sólo los monto cuando defiendo a mi coche.

La sonrisa que esboza Emma en sus rosados labios la aturde y a la vez le sirve de interruptor.

―¡Te he vuelto a romper algo! ―le quita el móvil de la mano y lo mira con cara de circunstancia―. ¿Qué coño me pasa?

―Tranquila ―reprime las ganas de reír al verla así, hablando mal, confusa, incómoda, sosteniendo su móvil como si nada―. Esta vez diría que hemos sido las dos.

―¡Déjame pagártelo! Encima es uno de esos caros, ¿no?

―Regina... no pasa nada, puedo permitírmelo.

―Pero... ―quiere decir algo más pero su mente se ha detenido en ese Regina que ella ha dicho, casi suplicando, con una sonrisa. Es la primera vez que la llama por su nombre y le sorprende darse cuenta de que daría todo para que lo dijese una vez más. Y se da cuenta que Emma ni se ha percatado de que ha dicho su nombre.

Ve como le quita su móvil de las manos, sin tocarla, aún con la vista clavada en sus ojos, con una sonrisa. Esta si es la chica del primer día pero... vaya cambios de humor pega. Un día la mira casi embelesada, al otro la encuentra un tanto sorprendida, otro le grita como si no fuese nadie y hoy le sonríe dulce. Seguirle el ritmo parece imposible y eso le gusta. Al menos ella siempre es fría y distante o bueno, mejor dicho, solía ser sólo así.

―Pero nada. Luego voy a comprarme otro. Así ya me pillo el 6 pero el grande. En fin ―sacude la cabeza mientras se guarda el móvil―. ¿Qué haces en la sección infantil?

Regina se queda un tanto sorprendida pero se repone rápido.

―Lo mismo podría preguntar yo, Señorita Swan ―consigue decir tras aclararse la garganta.

Emma suelta una carcajada y se vuelve para coger el libro que quería y se lo muestra:

―Venía a por este libro, Señorita Mills.

―¿El Principito?

―En pop up. Es la leche, es de mis libros preferidos y siempre se me olvida comprarlo en esta versión así que aprovechando que no tenía plan un maldito sábado he pensado en... ―entonces frunce el ceño y la mira inclinando la cabeza―. No te importa.

―¿Qué? ―y ahí está, borde de nuevo esa rubia impredecible.

―Que te estoy contando mi vida así porque sí, perdona. Seguro que tienes prisa o algo ―se coloca el libro bajo el brazo junto a dos CD iguales.

―No, tranquila, es interesante y no tengo prisa. Es más, tengo un dilema ―dice mientras recorre con la mirada los libros para no mirarla a ella, para no perderse en sus ojos o en el movimiento de sus manos mientras se recoge el cabello en un moño.

―¿Cuál? ―pregunta casi con miedo, pero no el miedo de otros, si no el miedo de no saber hasta dónde puede preguntar, el de no saber cuál es el límite, porque ¿cuál es? Ni siquiera la propia Regina lo sabe.

―No sé qué libro comprar. Estoy harta de leerle siempre el mismo.

―¿A quién? ―se coloca a su lado deseando que las siguientes palabras no sean un "a mi hijo".

―A mi sobrina ―pendiente de los títulos ante ella no escucha el suspiro de la chica a su lado―. Mi hermana pasa de comprarle libros nuevos y mi sobrina no se queja. Me quejo yo que siempre me toca leer lo mismo.

―¿Hace que le leas? ―no puede evitar sonreír divertida al imaginarse a Regina con una niña leyendo.

―Sí, Señorita Swan, no es tan raro ―saca un libro de la estantería y lo deja de nuevo al no gustarle ni la portada.

―¿Cuál te hace leer más? ―no puede evitar preguntarle cosas y menos hoy que parece dispuesta a contestar, ya sea por aburrimiento, porque la ha pillado con la guardia baja o porque se sienta obligada.

―Pues... ―pone los ojos en blanco y tras aclararse la garganta casi que susurra―: Blancanieves y los siete enanitos.

Al escucharlo Emma no puede evitar soltar una sonora carcajada que disimula entre toses mal fingidas al ver la mirada de Regina fija en ella con ese aire y carácter que muestra en el aula.

―No tiene gracia, Señorita Swan.

―Ya... ―se le escapa la risa mientras procura ponerse seria y Regina inspira profundamente lamentando haber contestado, pero no puede evitar contestar―. ¿Y por qué justo ese?

Aprieta la mandíbula y nota la mirada risueña de Emma fija en ella.

―Le gusta como hago de Evil Queen.

Y ya sí que la rubia no puede aguantar más y estalla en carcajadas que ni se molesta en disimular incluso siendo consciente del odio que empieza a oscurecer los ojos de Regina. Los clientes que pasan cerca de ellas las miran curiosos. Miran curiosos a la rubia que se ríe con ganas y a la morena que parece debatirse entre matarla o unirse a ella. Pero Regina, viendo a la rubia reírse no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa casi resignada.

―_¡Es buenísimo! ¡Tu sobrina es genial!_ ―se seca una lágrima que asoma por su ojo y trata de calmarse tomando aire―. Es muy bueno. Lo siento... ―la mira sin poder esconder su sonrisa y pone cara culpable―. Pero tiene su gracia y lo sabes.

―Sí, sí... ―se cruza de brazos y con las cejas alzadas―. En lugar de reírse podría ayudarme, ¿no?

―¿Qué quieres? ¿Que haga de Blancanieves? Se me da bien comer manzanas y eso pero no cuentes con que espere al príncipe.

Sonríe, sí, no parece de las que esperan porque seguramente son los príncipes los que la esperan a ella. Sólo que Regina no sabe que Emma no quiere un príncipe y ya no quiere ninguna princesa, sólo a ella.

―Que me ayudes a elegir un cuento. Que seas tan infantil puede servirme de algo.

Emma alza las cejas divertida y en el fondo un tanto confusa, aunque lo disimula. Está confusa con la actitud de la morena. No entiende cómo es que está ahí, hablando con ella, como si tal cosa, como si fuese normal. Pidiéndole ayuda. Dejando que se ría de ella más o menos. Casi que debe esforzarse por no mirar sus labios y entonces dice resuelta:

―¿Que edad tiene?

―¿Yo? ―pregunta casi ofendida.

―La tuya ya la sé, está en el parte del accidente ―la sonrisa de vencedora que dibuja la saca fuera de juego―. Tu sobrina.

―Siete años... pero es lista y un poco avanzada, no le van los cuentos de niños.

Emma suelta un "Hmm" pensativo mientras mira los libros ante ella. Entonces recuerda uno que hasta ella tiene y sí, no es para niños niños, pero si que tiene esa magia y seguro que hasta a Regina le gustará leérselo. Empieza a buscarlo mientras nota los oscuros ojos de Regina clavados en ella. Le gusta esa sensación, le gusta la sensación de sus ojos en ella. No puede evitar sonreír mientras sigue leyendo títulos hasta dar con el que busca.

―¡Éste! ―se lo tiende con una sonrisa radiante.

Regina lo coge sin mucha confianza, es grande, pero lo cierto es que el dibujo de la portada la atrapa.

―Ensueños... ―lee el título en voz alta ―. ¿De que va?

―De sueños, de que sueñan ciertos personajes. Sale Wendy, el Principito, una bruja... es bonito. Lo escribe un chico y un ilustrador hace todos los dibujos. No es un texto para niños por las palabras pero sí que tiene magia para ellos y los dibujos son... una maravilla. A mi me encanta.

―Está bien, me fiaré de ti. Gracias...

―De nada. Esto... ―¿debería irse? ¿Intentar alargar la conversación como quiere en realidad?

―¿Tienes el libro Los viajes de Gulliver? ―la pregunta la pilla por sorpresa y sólo es capaz de negar con la cabeza―. Aproveche que está aquí para comprarlo, lo mandaré este lunes como lectura obligatoria.

―¿Alguna edición en especial?

―Alguna que esté en inglés, por supuesto, pero no será problema para ti, ¿no?

―No ―sonríe dulce―. Ningún problema, el día que el inglés me sea un problema casi que me mato o lo hace mi padre. Pero ya me lo compraré por Amazon luego y así lo tengo en el Kindle.

―¿En serio? ―casi lo dice con desprecio―. ¿No lo prefieres en papel?

―Sí, pero doy por hecho que habrá que hacer un trabajo bastante difícil o exhaustivo y prefiero tener la posibilidad de subrayar y hacer notar y en un libro en papel jamás lo haría.

―¡Ah! Buen argumento ―sonríe divertida, la encara, Emma siempre la encara, bromea con ella, se enfrenta a ella. Nadie más lo hace―. Bueno... yo seguiré comprando.

―Y yo iré a pagar ―sonríe tímida, casi no sabe como despedirse―. Nos vemos el lunes.

―_Sí. Que pases un buen fin de semana... o lo que queda de él._

―_Igualmente_.

Le encantaría quedarse con ella, seguir hablando, continuar mirándola sin esconderse, perderse en sus ojos. Pero no puede. Se siente alguien diminuto alzando los brazos al cielo tratando de atrapar una cometa que le queda lejos, increíblemente lejos.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado y si comentáis genial XD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Y traigo capítulo nuevo, ni yo me creo que me haya dado tiempo xD**

**Antes de nada gracias a las que le dais a seguir a la historia y a SweetBastard, Liz18 y PurpleWriter95 por comentar, si actualizo tan pronto ha sido por los coments ^^ **

**En fin allá va! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Sale de la Apple store con el móvil nuevo y el roto en el bolsillo. Luego en casa lo vaciará y se lo dará a Ruby, cambiando la pantalla podrá tener un móvil nuevo y no el tocho que lleva ahora. Decide parar de gastar por hoy, que la bromita del móvil no ha sido barata precisamente, aunque sabe que su padre no le dirá nada, como siempre. Para él eso casi no contará ni como gasto.

Baja al aparcamiento y a mitad de camino hacia su coche le parece oír el sonido de unos tacones. Sonríe mientras sacude la cabeza, tiene tantas ganas de ver a Regina que incluso imagina el sonido que la suele preceder. Ve su coche ya cerca y lo enciende a distancia cuando una voz que siempre la estremece la detiene:

―¿El Mini es tuyo? ―Emma le sonríe radiante mientras se gira, no esperaba volver a verla, sus verdes ojos casi brillan―. ¿Y el escarabajo? ―pregunta mientras abre con las llaves su coche, justo al lado del de ella.

―Hasta dentro de dos días no me lo dan ―alza las cejas divertida―. Alguien lo dejó un poco mal.

―¿Y te dan un Mini como coche de cortesía?

―No. El Mini es mío. Tengo dos coches, una moto y el escarabajo ―abre la puerta y mete dentro las bolsas mientras Regina la mira alucinada―. Ya te lo he dicho unas cuantas veces, por mucho que me ignores, que el dinero no es un problema.

―Vaya... ―no parece la típica niña rica creída, es cierto que ya van un par de veces que se lo dice pero siempre para hacerle ver que algo tiene más valor que el económico o para no hacerla sentir culpable por romperle algo.

Enseña la caja del móvil nuevo y dice con cierta chulería mientras se apoya en la puerta de su propio coche:

―¿Ves? Se repone rápido.

―Ya veo, ya...

―Y ahora en serio ¿te dedicas a perseguirme o algo?

―¿Perdona? ―las cejas alzadas, los ojos ligeramente oscurecidos. Emma no puede evitar sonreír.

―Parece que vas allá donde yo voy.

―Quizá eres tu la que me sigue a mí ―se apoya en la puerta de su coche, quedando ante la rubia mirándola fijamente.

―Siempre llegas tu después.

―Casualidad.

―Sí, será eso o quizá tu magia.

Pone los ojos en blanco aunque por dentro es tremendamente feliz. Emma es la única que le toma el pelo, que le lleva la contraria, que la trata como a una más. Le gusta que sólo lo haga ella y en realidad es porque es a la única que se lo permite.

―No soy una bruja.

―Eso es lo que suelen decir, ¿sabes?

―Si fuera una bruja usted ya sería un sapo, Señorita Swan.

―¿Por qué? ―finge sorprenderse e indignarse casi sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

―Por molesta ―una media sonrisa y una mirada cómplice y provocadora que le detiene el corazón a Emma.

―¿Harías que fuera toda la vida un sapo?

―Hasta que un príncipe te bese ―hasta la simple broma de ello le da una punzada en el pecho.

―Toda la vida, vamos.

―No sea modesta, Señorita Swan, no le pega.

―No lo soy.

Si ella supiera... Una sonrisa divertida en sus labios mientras abre la puerta de su coche y lo pone en marcha. Enseguida una música atronadora estalla. La músicarasga el silencio del aparcamiento. Corre a bajar el volumen asustada y se vuelve luego con una mueca hacia Regina que la mira con las cejas alzadas. Baja la ventanilla y escucha a Regina diciendo con ironía:

―¿Siempre va con la música tan alta, Señorita Swan?

―Por supuesto, si no ¿dónde estaría la gracia? ―sonríe de nuevo al ver como Regina pone los ojos en blanco pero es incapaz de ocultar la media sonrisa que cruza sus labios y resalta esa cicatriz que la lleva loca y que en clase, desde la distancia, procura ver sin éxito.

_'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars_

_I'm gonna give you my heart_

_'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars_

_'Cause you light up the path_

La música suena y es extraño, ni Regina hace ademán de subir a su coche ni Emma pisa el acelerador para irse. Se limitan a mirarse a los ojos en silencio. Casi sintiendo que el tiempo se ha detenido, deseando que sea el caso. Pero saben que no. Ese silencio no puede durar eternamente y la rubia lo rompe con voz dulce:

―_¿Sabes? Me equivoqué. _

Se pierde mirando sus labios. Lleva un poco de pintalabios y lucen más rojos de lo normal. Los mira sin poder evitarlo y se pregunta cómo sería besarlos, perderse en ellos. Se preguntan a qué sabrán sus besos y se descubre sonriendo. Deben saber a manzana, seguro, es la Evil Queen de algún modo extraño, y ya van unas cuantas veces que la ha visto por la universidad con una manzana en la mano, casi como retando a la gente a que digan algo por el gesto. Sí, sus labios deben saber a manzana porque son lo prohibido.

―¿Cuándo? ―la morena, ajena a los pensamientos de Emma, inclina la cabeza sin darse cuenta, embelesada, tremendamente intrigada.

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

_I don't care if you do_

_'Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars_

_I think I saw you_

―Cuando dije que entendía porqué te llaman Evil Queen. No lo eres, no eres una villana aunque a veces te esfuerces en ello. Lo pareces pero no lo eres. Al menos no conmigo. En fin... ―sacude la cabeza y sonríe casi culpable al darse cuenta de que puede que haya hablado más de la cuenta―, que vaya bien.

Pisa a fondo y se marcha enseguida, dejando a su paso la música. Regina observa como se va para meterse en su coche y al ver la hora decide darse un poco de prisa porque debe ir a buscar a su sobrina. Pero mientras avanza casi lamenta que la rubia se haya ido y se siente patética y débil, como nunca jamás se había sentido.

Sintiéndose inmensa gracias a unas simples palabras que la han hecho elevarse del suelo unos segundos.

* * *

><p>―<em>Hola, David<em> ―dice nada más entrar en el despacho.

―_Hola, pequeña_ ―levanta la vista de los miles de papeles que ocupan la mesa, se le ve cansado, sus ojos azules están un poco enrojecidos―. _¿Qué pasa?_

―_Tómate un descanso, anda. Veamos una peli mientras cenamos pizza. _

―_Emma... tengo trabajo._

―_Y yo ya he encargado dos familiares que técnicamente deben llegar en... ―_mira el reloj del móvil, ese que se compró hace dos semanas y sonriente anuncia―. _Cinco minutos. Más te vale cenar conmigo si quieres que vaya a tu famosa cena de empresa, que es en nada, un mes y poco más. Hace siglos que no hacemos nada._

―_No siempre es mi culpa. La semana que tuve casi libre tú la pasaste fuera para no ver a tu hermana_ ―se sujeta el puente de la nariz mientras cierra los ojos para descansar la vista.

―_No sigas con eso_ ―pone los ojos en blanco―. _Ya me echaste la bronca. Venga, saca el culo de esa silla y tira para el comedor. Vamos, papá._

Sonríe al escuchar como le suplica, casi como cuando era una niña y le pedía más rato viendo la televisión. Se levanta y avanza hacia su hija para pasarle el brazo por encima de los hombros. Hacia tiempo que no la tenía tan cerca.

―_¿Qué película veremos hoy?_

―_Annie Hall. _

―_Ya está preparada, ¿verdad? _

―_Por supuesto, eres incapaz de resistirte a mí. Nadie es capaz de resistirse a mí._

Pero miente, ella si es capaz de resistirse a sus miradas, ella es capaz de seguir su vida sin prestarle atención más allá de unos minutos. Ella...

* * *

><p>―¿Que lees, cariño?<p>

Esconde la mueca ante ese cariño gracias al libro que sostiene.

―El nombre del viento.

―Hacía tiempo que no leías ―se acomoda más en la cama y se arrima a ella. Lleva tres días fuera y lo que quiere es estar con ella, pero se da cuenta que hoy no podrá ser. A decir verdad casi no recuerda la última vez, bueno, sí, fue aquella en que Regina parecía otra. Casi lamenta que no vuelva a tener ese arranque de nuevo.

―Ya. Tenía cosas en la cabeza.

―Yo voy a dormir.

―Vale, buenas noches.

Le da un beso antes de apagar su lamparita de noche sabiendo que ella es capaz de pasarse la noche en vela leyendo, como antes. Aunque ya nada parece como antes, antes como mínimo aún parecían una pareja enamorada y no ve en qué momento aquello empezó a cambiar. Sólo espera que pronto todo vuelva a ser normal. Aún tiene esa esperanza.

* * *

><p>Se pasa un fin de semana entero estudiando para el examen que Regina ha puesto para el lunes. La primera gran prueba que pone. Su oportunidad de obtener el diez incluso con ella. Aunque ya es mala suerte que sea justo la semana que tiene otros dos exámenes, pero en fin, ha salido de peores. Estudia casi sin dormir y se pasa la mañana del lunes en casa de Ruby, repasando en voz alta, aclarando cosas a su amiga y por mucho que lo niegue ella también está nerviosa, no tanto como Ruby que va por la segunda tila y el segunda café, pero nerviosa.<p>

Si no sacase un diez se sentiría estafada y casi que le daría rabia. Quiere el diez. Y quiere que se lo ponga ella, esa Evil Queen que no se lo parece tanto.

* * *

><p>Nada más entrar en el aula nota esos nervios que siempre hay cuando ella llega, pero esta vez intensificados: hay examen. Reprime la sonrisa y pasea la mirada por todos los alumnos y los ve haciendo repasos de última hora, susurrando entre ellos asustados, todos, todos a excepción de ella, cómo no.<p>

Emma se limita a apartar la vista de la ventana al escuchar los tacones. La mira a los ojos y casi puede ver la comisura de sus rosados labios curvarse ligeramente. Casi nota como su corazón se encabrita con sólo mirarla y se gira para cerrar la puerta mientras se muerde el labio deseando que verla no le provoque esos escalofríos. Que esas miradas que le lanza, en todas las clases, no le hagan perder el hilo y le obliguen a disimular como buenamente puede. Pero no. La rubia tiene ese poder en ella pero por suerte ella tiene más autocontrol que nadie y ocultar lo que siente o lo que piensa es su pan de cada día.

Se vuelve y empieza a repartir los exámenes entre las mesas.

―Contestad todo y al que copie ya sabe... ―habla con ese tono autoritario de siempre pero esta vez un poco agitado al saberse el centro de la mirada de la rubia―. Tenéis las dos horas.

Se dirige a su mesa y se limita las dos horas a vigilar a los alumnos, y ahí están las expresiones de siempre: miedo, dudas, respuestas desesperadas. Menos en una persona.

En realidad es a ella a la que más mira pero Emma parece absorta en su examen, su bolígrafo se mueve veloz por la hoja. No vacila en ningún momento e incluso se permite sonreír divertida al leer una pregunta. Casi le dan ganas de levantarse y hablar con ella, preguntarle de qué se ríe, qué piensa, desea mirarla a los ojos y ver esa sonrisa resuelta que siempre le muestra. Incluso le gustaría que le gritara con tal de poder hablar con ella. Porque desde el día del aparcamiento en el centro comercial no han cruzado palabra, de repente, de estar en cada lugar, sólo está en clase y ahí no puede hablarle, no como le gustaría, no del modo que sólo ella consigue. Es un alivio en realidad, en la distancia le afecta menos, en la distancia le jode menos su falso teatro.

Se queda en su asiento y se obliga a apartar la vista de ella y centrarla en los demás, en procurar que nadie copie, en mantener su fachada, pero sus ojos la traicionan y siempre terminan por buscarla.

Cuando quedan dos minutos para el final del examen casi que da gracias y en cuanto ha recogido el último se marcha sin mirar atrás, casi como una exhalación, esta vez ni se queda a observar a los abatidos alumnos comentar el examen con miedo, esta vez la que tiene miedo es ella.

* * *

><p>―¡Emma!<p>

Su amiga le contesta con un gruñido incomprensible, pero no le extraña siendo las tres de la madrugada de un viernes. Y más porque seguramente se haya acabado de acostar por haber estado estudiando para el examen de esa misma tarde. Esta semana van fatal de sueño, primero el examen con la Evel Queen, luego el de contemporánea y ahora el de mañana, definitivamente una crisis es lo último que necesitaban.

―Emma. Venga, despierta.

―Sí... ―escucha un bostezo a través del móvil.

―Tenemos una emergencia.

Silencio.

―¿Qué pasa? ―ya está totalmente despierta y escucha como se levanta de la cama.

―Elsa... está en mi casa.

―Ya voy ―vuelve a escuchar un bostezo y luego la línea se corta. Suspira y deja el móvil, el que hace poco más de un mes era de Emma, y se vuelve para mirar a Elsa, con una botella de ron en la mano y la mirada fija en el suelo donde se sienta con la espalda apoyada en el sofá.

Se sienta a su lado y espera los veinte minutos hasta que llega Emma en silencio, simplemente al lado de su amiga, dándole apoyo sin saber bien qué ha pasado. Pero por como está parece demasiado duro como para que lo tenga que explicar dos veces, casi duda que lo pueda explicar una.

Emma llama a la puerta y en seguida Ruby le abre, con cara de circunstancia y sueño.

―¿Cómo está?

―Bebiendo, en eso os parecéis.

Emma sonríe poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras va al comedor. Nada más entrar esconde la sonrisa, se acerca a Elsa, le quita la botella y se sienta a su lado mientras Ruby se sienta al otro.

―¿Que pasa, reina? ―deja la botella lejos de su alcance y más al ver que ya la lleva por la mitad.

―Me enrollé con Ariel... ―su voz suena un tanto pastosa y lenta.

―¡Pero eso es bueno no es para que te emborraches!

Ahí la rubia tuerce el gesto sin que la vean. No se fía de ella. No importa las pocas veces que la ha visto desde la fiesta, sigue sin fiarse de ella.

―Ya sabéis que llevábamos quedando mucho estos dos meses desde la fiesta y... no sé... todo iba genial. Vino el martes a casa a pasar la tarde, como hacía de vez en cuando ahora y... no había nadie en casa y antes de que me diese cuenta me estaba besando y luego estábamos en la cama y... fue perfecto ―sonríe con las lágrimas muriendo en la comisura de sus labios―. Me dijo que le gustaba y fue... genial y de repente hoy la veo liándose con Eric, uno de clase, y dice que lo del otro día fue un error, una gilipollez, una fase, que ella no puede estar con una tía... yo...

―Joder... ―es todo cuanto alcanza a decir Ruby, joder.

―Ya... y lo peor es que de verdad pensaba que había y que podía haber algo más es...

Emma calla, mientras en su mente no puede evitar darse la razón. Le pasa la botella a Elsa que la coge con ganas mientras le da un gran sorbo.

―Mañana vamos de fiesta ―dice por fin.

―Tienes la cena, Emma, y ella no está para muchas fiestas.

―Lo sé, pero le hace falta beber, bailar y olvidarse de todo. No ir a casa y llorar con Anna ―se levanta y tras mirar a Elsa sonríe tristemente―. ¿Vale, El?

La chica asiente mientras da otro trago. Entonces Emma la levanta y la hace tumbarse en el sofá mientras le quita la botella.

―Duerme.

Asiente de nuevo y entre lágrimas y borracha termina por dormirse al rato mientras sus dos amigas se van a la cama de Ruby para dejarle su espacio.

* * *

><p>Está en el despacho corrigiendo los exámenes del lunes. Le quedan dos y uno de ellos es el de Emma. Ha querido dejarlo para el final, no sabe bien porqué. Se pregunta si hará que la nota más alta sea la suya, aunque viendo que hasta ahora ha sido un seis y medio no lo ve complicado.<p>

Lleva desde las cuatro corrigiendo y eso que ayer ya lo hizo con la mitad. Se le hace eterno corregir y más con las barbaridades de los alumnos, aunque algunas le hacen hasta gracia.

Se va el último profesor que quedaba en el despacho, siendo las cinco de un miércoles ya le extrañaba que él siguiese aquí y más estando ella. La verdad es que ni ella debería estar, hoy no debería venir, pero ha preferido corregirlos en la universidad y no en su casa, donde Robin está terminando papeleo antes de la cena de la noche. Esa cena que lleva evitando años y que este no ha podido.

Llega al examen de Emma y empieza a corregirlo, más crítica que con nadie, leyendo hasta la mínima coma, y le jode no ver ni un sólo fallo y a la vez le hace sonreír. Pero entonces llega a una pregunta y al ver la respuesta no puede evitar quedarse confusa: ¿ha copiado?

* * *

><p>―¿Cómo te ha ido?<p>

Se vuelve a mirar a Ruby que se estira con gracia felina nada más salir la profesora con los exámenes.

―Bien, como siempre.

―Otro diez, vamos ―Emma sonríe radiante―. ¿Cómo estará Elsa?

―Bien. Ya verás como luego se anima ―o eso espera― Yo hasta voto porque seguramente esté durmiendo ahora en tu cama. Anoche no durmió más de dos horas.

―Ya... ¿Te quedas a la clase de ahora?

―¡Claro!

―¿Y la cena?

―Me arreglo rápido. Además empieza a las nueve. Saliendo de aquí a las ocho llego de sobra. Así que sólo me iré una hora antes.

―Vaya suerte.

―Ya, el que montó el horario así es un puto genio ―suspira al ver entrar al profesor―. ¿Quién pone el día más lleno un viernes?

―Un genio del mal. Quizá ha sido la Evil Queen―. Emma alza las cejas y esboza una sonrisa distante. La broma sería buena de no ser porque ella no la ve como tal―. Vamos, Emma ―baja a susurros para que sólo su amiga la escuche―. Olvidala.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta extrañada.

―Venga, desde que la viste la primera vez, sin contar el primer día, has sido incapaz de estar con nadie. ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta? Soy tu mejor amiga, por dios. Siempre que está delante babeas. Para ya porque no va a ninguna parte. Es la Evil Queen, es hetero, muy posiblemente, y aunque no lo fuera, ni la conoces. Sólo la ves en clase y como no te cortes se dará cuenta de que bebes los vientos por ella. No seas cría.

―No es cierto... ―le jode que lea tan bien en ella, pero no todo es cierto. Ella conoce a Regina fuera de la escuela, ella la ve como algo más. Se ha guardado sus encuentros como tesoros, sólo para ella, para nadie más. Sus pequeños momentos con ella. Esas sonrisas casi fugaces la persiguen. Esos momentos en que al mirarse a los ojos casi notaba el mundo girar más deprisa que nunca.

―Sí, lo es. Esta noche te buscamos a una para olvidarla.

La mirada de determinación de su amiga y ese preocuparse por ella le hacen sonreír con ternura y pese a que sabe que es incapaz de olvidar a Regina, al menos ahora, dice:

―Sí. Suena bien.

Ruby sonríe satisfecha sin saber ni la mitad de lo que ronda por la cabeza de Emma. Porque sí, es The Evil Queen pero... sólo ve en Regina alguien que merece la pena conocer, más allá de lo mucho que le ponga, o lo buena que esté, es mucho más de lo que muestra. Antes de darse cuenta desconecta de la clase y piensa en ella. En la rabia que le da no haberse vuelto a cruzar con ella fuera de la universidad, porque sí, en la universidad si parece una Evil Queen la mayoría del tiempo, pero fuera... fuera hasta la ha visto sonreír, pedirle perdón, perder los nervios...

Fuera ha podido perderse en sus ojos sin darse cuenta. Mirar esa cicatriz en el labio, esa que le gustaría acariciar antes de besarlos, fuera ha visto como sus ojos se oscurecen o aclaran según su animo. Y sobretodo... desea escuchar de nuevo su nombre como lo dijo aquella vez, cuando se chocaron. Pero en el fondo da gracias de no verla fuera porque contenerse le cuesta a cada encuentro un poco más. Incluso en clase con sólo mirarla ya le dan ganas de levantarse y besarla.

Suspira casi sin darse cuenta.

―Sí, vaya coñazo, casi que podríamos seguir hablando y no nos perdemos nada ―replica Ruby en un susurro confundiendo su suspiro.

―Sí. Sí, es un coñazo ―le sonríe y vuelve al mundo real y a la clase que, en efecto, dormiría a cualquiera.

Y cuando son las siete y media decide empezar a recoger, total para lo que se va a perder. Tiene casi todo en el bolso cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen la explicación del profesor que se acerca a la puerta y abre la puerta para encontrarse ante él a Regina. Conversan entre susurros mientras Emma que se coloca el bolso al hombro no deja de mirar a Regina y justo cuando la recorre con la mirada, admirando ese traje oscuro que se le ciñe a las caderas, la morena la mira.

―Señorita Swan, venga conmigo, por favor ―ese tono frío, ese Señorita Swan, la estremecen casi de placer y a la vez le duelen, no quiere ser la Señorita Swan, quiere ser Emma.

Continuará

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis coments si queréis :D <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Y traigo capítulo nuevo entre trabajos :D **

**Como siempre gracias a todas las que comentáis, de verdad, cada coment da fuerzas para escribir ni que sea un ratillo cada día e ir tirando con la historia a pesar del sueño y las ganas de matar a los profesores xD**

**Y aquí va la razón de por qué Regina va a buscar a Emma**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**―Señorita Swan, venga conmigo, por favor ―ese tono frío, ese Señorita Swan, la estremecen casi de placer y a la vez le duelen, no quiere ser la Señorita Swan, quiere ser Emma.**

Inclina la cabeza y sonríe, le hace un gesto a Ruby de luego hablamos, mientras se encamina hacia la puerta y de camino le dice al profesor que ya no podrá regresar. Éste aún un tanto impresionado por Regina sólo asiente antes de volver a su monótona explicación.

Regina la espera en la puerta y en cuanto la cierra ya escucha sus tacones marcando el paso. No dicen nada. Regina camina al frente y Emma se limita a observar su trasero sin poder evitarlo, sin querer evitarlo.

―Vamos al departamento ―lo dice sin mirarla y ella sólo dice un sí mientras aparta la vista.

En cuanto entran al despacho casi que suspira aliviada de que no haya otro profesor pero al ver que la actitud de Regina no cambia se da cuenta de que algo va mal. Ve como se sienta en la mesa del que parece su escritorio y con el examen delante la mira fijamente. Ella alza las cejas confusa.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta mientras se sienta en una silla que le indica Regina.

―¿Has copiado? ―la frialdad en esa pregunta casi le duele.

―_¿Qué? _―replica ofendida―. _¡Claro que no! _

―Esta pregunta ―Regina ignora ese tono de cabreo y con el examen delante señala la pregunta con su dedo, fino, pálido, casi le cuesta fijarse en las letras―. La ha contestado con una teoría reciente de no más de dos días. Es imposible o muy poco probable que un alumno la conozca. Así que... ¿miró la respuesta en el móvil?

De nuevo la trata de usted, de nuevo se siente pequeña. Pero quizá porque la ha visto fuera, quizá porque con ella nunca es la Evil Queen en realidad, tiene fuerzas para ser ella misma:

―_¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si no dejabas de mirarme?_ ―responde con una sonrisa que casi se borra al ver que Regina la fulmina con la mirada mientras se tensa. Suspira y continúa hablando, esta vez seria―. Llevo medio año al tanto de esa teoría.

―Sí, claro ―la ironía y el desprecio de su voz casi la hacen reír.

―Quien la hizo es mi tío.

―¿Qué? ―eso rompe sus esquemas. ¿La rubia la toma por tonta o es cierto?

―James Blanchard es mi tío ―sonríe dulce―. Siempre me manda artículos y sus tesis y cosas. Por eso no pude evitar sonreír al leer la pregunta. Cuando se lo conté a la tarde cuando le llamé se ilusionó y todo de que pusiese su teoría.

―Pero te apellidas Swan.

―Ya, sé que sabe mi apellido perfectamente, Señorita Mills ―la imita casi sin darse cuenta y sacude la cabeza―. Es el hermano de mi madre ―Regina la mira con las cejas alzadas, medio alucinada, medio escéptica. Entonces la rubia saca su teléfono móvil y busca en las imágenes hasta dar con lo que quería. Una foto de ella y su tío delante del Golden Eye, de este mismo verano.

Regina mira la foto alucinada. Sabe que es él. Ha visto fotos de ese hombre en un par de artículos. Pero más que mirarle a él la mira a ella. Va con una gorra y hace una mueca divertida mientras abraza a su tio. Está preciosa, radiante. Pero entonces friamente replica:

―Puede ser porque lo viste y te hiciste una foto con él.

―Ni que fuese un famoso ―la carcajada de la rubia la descoloca de nuevo―. Llámele si quiere, Señorita Mills. ¿Marco?

Dice la verdad, lo sabe, pero aún así...

―No... no hará falta. Lamento haber dudado...

―Tranquila ―se levanta, de no ser porque es Regina, de no ser porque en realidad tenía motivos para sospechar, estaría cabreada. Pero no puede, no por eso, además es divertido ver como intenta ocultar y disimular su desconcierto y su cabreo. Le gusta como frunce los labios resaltando esa cicatriz―. ¿Puedo irme?

―Sí... ―un susurro.

La mira fijamente pero esta vez sus ojos no se cruzan. El ambiente está extraño. Casi le sabe mal irse, desearía no irse, desearía vacíar el escritorio de cosas y subir a Regina en él, pero sólo se limita a preguntar:

―¿Y qué he sacado?

Regina por fin la mira, una mirada confusa, los labios entreabiertos. Emma da un paso atrás para no lanzarse a ellos.

―¿Qué?

―En el examen.

―De momento un ocho... quedan dos preguntas...

―Genial ―sonríe y mirando incómoda hacia los lados se despide.

En cuanto Emma deja el despacho casi nota como se derrumba. ¿Cómo lo hace esa cría? ¿Cómo parece sacudir su mundo con sólo una mirada? Entierra su rostro entre sus manos y respira profundamente antes de terminar de corregir el examen e ir corriendo a casa para arreglarse para la noche. Desearía tener un poco de valor, menos miedo, más corazón...

* * *

><p>Aparca cerca de la entrada al restaurante mientras pone los ojos en blanco. Su padre cada vez busca sitios más lejos, casi parece que se esfuerza. No le vale un restaurante por el centro, no, un restaurante en mitad de la montaña. Vale que tiene su encanto pero eso le ha obligado a no traer el escarabajo por miedo a que le pase algo.<p>

Baja de su Audi A1, ese que su padre casi le obligó a tener sin quererlo ella, y se alisa como puede el vestido, pero se rinde y decide ir a los servicios antes de pasar al salón donde según su padre ya están casi todos y llega tarde. Él y su maldita puntualidad británica. ¡Sólo son tres minutos!

* * *

><p>―Venga, anima esa cara, Regina.<p>

Deja de mirar por la ventana y fija sus ojos en el perfil de su marido. ¿Cómo pretende que anime la cara si cada día siente que falla un poco más? Todo lo que lleva años levantando, todas las fachadas, todos sus instintos controlados y bum, derrumbados por un huracán rubio.

―Tranquilo, sé comportarme.

―Ya lo sé. Pero nunca te han visto. Ya me han dicho que hasta creen que te he inventado.

Pone los ojos en blanco y esboza una sonrisa casi forzada al ver como él la mira sonriente. Seguro que si la hubiese inventado sería más feliz. Cada vez le pesa más todo. Entonces suena una canción en la radio que le gusta. Es una versión de una canción de una película, es más lenta, casi sensual. Pero suena baja, como siempre, suelen llevar la música casi sin volumen para poder hablar ,aunque no lo hagan, para no agobiarse. Pero entonces recuerda a Emma y su llevarla siempre a todo volumen y cuando le preguntó si siempre la llevaba así y su contestación: "Por supuesto, si no ¿dónde estaría la gracia?"

Sonríe de medio lado y por primera vez sube el volumen, muy alto demasiado alto.

_And my heart is set on you._

_You better shape up,_

_You better understand_

_To my heart I must be true._

_You're the one that I want,_

_The one that I want,_

_The one that I need._

Y mientras suena la canción, baja la mirada confusa de Robin, sigue pensando en ella. En Emma. Parece que es lo único que sabe hacer ya. Porque con su corazón nunca ha sido sincera.

* * *

><p>Cuando entra en el comedor no tarda en localizar a su padre y sonriente, radiante, se acerca hacia él mientras saluda a un par de conocidos y ve alguna cara nueva. Se planta junto a su padre que habla con Carlos y su mujer, dos de los que mejor le caen, dos de los que siempre están en su mesa, y también está John que alza las cejas y la recorre de arriba a bajo con la mirada, nunca ha sido discreto y siendo el más joven de la empresa se siente seguro.<p>

―_Hola, David_ ―dice mientras se cuelga de su brazo y le da un beso en la mejilla.

―Llegas tarde.

―Falta más gente y estaba en la universidad, ¿recuerdas ese sitio al que voy? ―mira a Carlos que le devuelve la sonrisa divertido―. Siempre se olvida. ¿Qué tal María?

―Bien ―se dan dos besos sin perder la sonrisa y continúa la ronda de saludos, al menos con ellos, los de cada año, los de su mesa―. Tú estupenda como siempre.

―Se intenta ―suelta una carcajada que su padre interrumpe.

―No me olvido, hija. Sólo lo intento ―Emma se vuelve casi divertida con los brazos en jarras y las cejas alzadas―. Ojalá hubieses estudiado para luego seguir con la empresa.

Suelta una carcajada mientras el resto sonríe, cada año la misma discusión y cada año gana Emma con sus buenas razones y sus notas intachables.

―_Papá, por favor.._. ―replica en inglés casi sin darse cuenta. Respira hondo y vuelve al castellano―. Me gusta lo que estudio, dejalo de una vez.

―¿Veis? Prefiere los libros a la empresa familiar... Como si con ello pudiese vivir, seguro que no es tan buena como dice... ―pero sabe que no es el caso. Sabe que su hija es la mejor, sus notas lo dice, su pasión también. Es igual a su madre y su cuñado y eso, en el fondo, le encanta. Emma es esa nota de color que se fue junto a su mujer.

―La verdad es que no es tan buena como dice ―le corta una voz afiliada, dura, una voz que a Emma le suena y la hace estremecerse―. Es mejor aún.

Todos se vuelven y es entonces cuando Emma la ve, junto a Robin, uno de los que mejor le cae, aquel que se encontró el día que fue de fiesta, aquel que nunca trae a su mujer. Pero esta vez si la ha traído y nota como su mundo se detiene, como su corazón se olvida de latir por unos segundo, como la garganta se le seca y como sus ojos buscan los de ella porque... la mujer que nunca aparecía, La mujer que era una incógnita y motivo de bromas en las cenas, es ella. Es Regina. Sus oscuros ojos parecen matar a su padre, cómo si no importara quién fuese, porque en ese momento ella es más Evil Queen que nunca y Emma se siente más pequeña que nunca.

* * *

><p>Ruby llega a casa y procura no hacer ruido al entrar al ver todas las luces apagadas. No tarda en ver a Elsa durmiendo en el sofá, sonríe bondadosa y se marcha a la cocina a preparar la cena. Está friendo la carne cuando ve que alguien la llama pero al ver el nombre en la pantalla, al ver su nombre, casi se viene abajo. Corta la llamada y continúa cocinando tratando de frenar las ganas de llamar, de volver a oír su voz, no puede evitar que las lágrimas corran por sus mejillas.<p>

Una vez hecha la cena despierta a Elsa con una sonrisa, ni rastro de las lágrimas que antes ha derramado, porque es su amiga la que necesita ayuda, no ella.

* * *

><p>―¿Perdona? ―replica David, rompiendo el tenso silencio, de forma educada ocultando la sonrisa, sus palabras traen de vuelta a su hija.<p>

―Que seguro que es mil veces mejor de lo que dice.

―¿Y cómo lo sabe? ―se muestra serio pero si Regina se fijase vería el brillo divertido en su mirada, pero ella está demasiado ocupada procurando no perderse en Emma, procurando no recorrer su cuerpo en ese vestido azul, juvenil y elegante que lleva. Procurando no recorrer sus piernas.

―Es mi alumna.

Ahora las miradas se dirigen a las dos. Robin mira sorprendido a Emma con una sonrisa en los labios, esa sonrisa que hizo que Emma enseguida hablase con él en la primera cena a la que él asistió, esa sonrisa que nunca pierde. Regina se cruza de brazos ante la mirada angustiada de una Emma en shock. Le sorprende que la defienda pero más aún que esté aquí, más aún ver quién es su marido, es casi una sentencia a dejarla ir, a no intentar nada, a olvidarla. Pero... no quiere olvidarla. Quiere conocerla, quiere seguir teniendo esos encuentros con ella, esos cruces de miradas... No, no quiere olvidarla pero al ver a Robin y como tiene su brazo alrededor de su cintura sabe que debe hacerlo. Aunque no sepa cómo.

―Pero profesora, que lo decía en coña ―dice sonriendo jovial, fingiendo que todo es normal, fingiendo que por dentro no está hecha un flan y sintiéndose diminuta―. Siempre me pica con eso ―le da un golpe a su padre y todos sonríen―. Me molesta porque odia que haya salido a mamá y no a él.

―Qué se le va a hacer. Es la viva imagen de su madre ―proclama con tono lastimero y una sonrisa en su rostro, su mirada bondadosa le delata.

―_Oh, dios. Lo lamento, no lo sabía, yo... _―dice de inmediato, poniéndose tensa. Se le nota que disculparse no es algo que haga normalmente y casi que Emma siente lástima por ella. Ya son unas cuantas veces las que oye como pide perdón y siempre lo pide por algo que tiene que ver con ella.

―No pasa nada ―el padre de Emma la corta con una sonrisa―. Me alegra que sea mejor de lo que dice aunque eso parezca imposible porque se pone en muy alto nivel.

Emma nota la mirada de Regina en ella de forma fugaz, esa mirada que siempre busca en clase y que siempre la evita en esa especie de juego que se traen, desearía mirarla a los ojos y ver qué piensa, qué siente, porqué la defiende, pero esta vez es ella la que evita el cruce. De inmediato Robin empieza a presentarla y Regina saluda a todos de forma cordial y más amable de lo normal para enmendar la metedura de pata nada más llegar. En el fondo se nota confusa, no esperaba ver a Emma aquí y mucho menos que fuera la hija del jefe de su marido. No se apellida Nolan. Se apellida Swan, es incapaz de entender nada. Robin termina por dar dos besos a la rubia. Siempre se han llevado bien, desde la primera cena de él han tenido buen rollo.

―Sigues igual de bien que siempre, Emma.

―Tú igual.

Entonces quedan ellas dos cara a cara. No saben qué hacer. No darse dos besos, después de todo el saludo que han dado a todos, sería raro, se vería más raro que el hecho de que se saludasen como al resto. Así que las dos, con una sonrisa nerviosa y forzada, el corazón acelerado y la garganta seca, terminan por darse dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

En cada beso el perfume de la otra las invade. Emma no puede evitar cerrar los ojos al percibir el aroma a manzana, a fresco, que desprende la morena y Regina se pierde en el aroma dulzón de la rubia. El segundo beso se alarga un poco más de lo normal, no mucho, pero a ellas les parece una eternidad y aún así demasiado poco. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, nunca habían notado a la otra y ahora que lo hacen todo aquello que se habían esforzado por ocultar, por olvidar, sale a flote y las golpea con crueldad.

Se separan con esfuerzo y carraspean a la vez sin darse cuenta. Evitan cruzar sus miradas, evitan no recrearse en el olor de la otra, o llevarse la mano a esa mejilla en la que los labios de la otra se han posado. Evitan admitirse a si mismas que desearían esos labios en los suyos.

El resto del grupo sigue hablando ajeno a ellas dos. Ajeno a lo que se ha despertado en su interior. Emma mira al suelo y trata de serenarse, al ver lo imposible de ello, termina por disculparse yendo al servicio, aprovechando que nadie sabe que viene de allí, y se va rápido, dejando atrás a Regina y su perfume, a Regina y su rostro.

Regina la mira irse haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos por parecer normal, por no demostrar que por dentro es un manojo de nervios. Entonces Robin coloca su mano en su espalda y pregunta sonriente:

―¿Quieres beber algo?

―Sí ―sacude la cabeza y mira a su marido―. Ve a buscar la bebida, yo tengo que ir al servicio.

―Vale.

Para su sorpresa Robin se acerca para darle un beso y ella con una sonrisa, la mejor que es capaz de fingir, se lo devuelve. Mientras se aleja escucha de fondo como los compañeros de su marido hablan de ella pero por un vez que hablen de ella no le importa. Sólo le importa reponerse y ver a Emma, aclarar las cosas.

* * *

><p>Se mira en el enorme espejo del lavabo mientras con las manos sostiene con fuerza el mármol donde están los grifos para lavarse las manos. Suspira a su reflejo y no puede evitar una triste sonrisa en sus labios.<p>

Se acabó. Si en algún momento, en algún pequeño instante, como cuando se miraron a los ojos el día del móvil, tuvo el pensamiento de que quizá, muy quizá, por la mínima posibilidad, podría tener algo, lo que fuese con ella, verla junto a Robin la ha destrozado. Se les ve bien y es él.

―_Joder_... ―se prepara para salir sin poder evitar un:― _Tendré que hacer caso a Ruby y esta noche buscar a alguien._

En cuanto sale por la puerta una mano la agarra por la muñeca. Una mano delicada pero firme y un poco fría, una mano que en cuanto la roza es como si mandase una descarga a su cuerpo. Alza la vista, sorprendida, aunque ya sabe quién es. ¿Cómo va a olvidarla si está en cada maldito lugar, si no para de encontrarla, si la ve cada lunes y algunos días entre semana cuando van por la universidad? ¿Cómo va a olvidarla si hay hasta veces que piensa que con ella es diferente, que con ella se abre, que casi parece que hay una complicidad por parte de ambas? Pero ahí está Regina que tira de ella hasta un pasillo y luego la suelta mientras la encara.

―No te apellidas Nolan, ni Blanchard ―dice con la voz cargada de reproche y una mirada directa―. ¿Algún familiar sorprendente más, Señorita Swan?

―Ya, bueno... ―le cuesta reaccionar, pone cara de circunstancia y con una sonrisa culpable le aclara las cosas―. Verás... yo... me apellido Swan por mi madre que se apellidaba Swan por la suya. Somos unas rebeldes como ves ―suelta una risita forzada mientras hace una mueca―. Debería apellidarme Nolan pero decidí ponerme el apellido de mi madre, el que ella usaba y era Swan. Decía que Blanchard era una pijada de nombre y va y cogió el Swan de su madre, que ya me dirás tú si no es...

―Emma. Centrate ―corta sus desvaríos y suspira.

Y Emma la mira inclinando la cabeza y lamentando que ese Emma no haya sido como tanto anhelaba. Pero de todos modos la ha llamado por su nombre, nada de señorita Swan.

―_¡Lo siento! ¿Pero qué más da? ¿Para echarme en cara tienes que asaltarme a la salida del servicio?_

―No esperaba verte aquí ―está nerviosa, demasiado, se le nota, cualquiera podría verlo.

―¿Y yo a ti sí?

―Conoces a mi marido.

―Trabaja para mi padre y yo vengo a todas las cenas. Conozco a todos. Jamás imaginé que tú fueses...

―Tú eras con la que siempre se sienta. La hija del jefe ―la interrumpe y parece hablar más para si misma que para ella, pero Emma, igualmente asiente sin saber qué decir―. Yo...

―Deberíamos ir tirando.

La mira a los ojos pero nota algo extraño en los de Regina. Se la ve incómoda, rehuye su mirada, casi parece debatirse, como si quisiera ocultar algo. Ojalá tuviese todo el día para mirarla a los ojos, entonces, quizá, sabría qué pasa por su mente.

Finalmente la morena asiente y van hacia el comedor. Parece que ya han llegado todos porque la gente está empezando a buscar mesa. Emma ve a Robin en una mesa del fondo y va a ir hacia allí cuando se detiene. Regina se vuelve y la mira confusa.

―Suelo sentarme con él. Bueno, con toda esa mesa. Son con los que me junto.

―Ven entonces... ―un susurro que la estremece, un susurro que no esperaba.

Traga saliva y asiente. Pasa por delante de su padre y se detiene un momento mientras Regina camina hacia su marido. Su marido. Esas palabras se repiten en su mente sin parar.

―¿Que mesa te toca este año?

Cada año va a la mesa de un departamento diferente. El año pasado le tocó en la que siempre se sienta ella. Estuvo bien. Fue divertido.

―Contabilidad.

―Uff... que te vaya bien ―le da una palmada en la espalda mientras suelta una carcajada y su padre le sonríe dulce.

* * *

><p>―Tu copa.<p>

Robin le tiende una copa de sidra con una sonrisa. Ella se sienta mientras la coge y mira a los de la mesa. Son los de antes así que por suerte se ahorra presentaciones de nuevo. Ve como hay una silla vacía justo a su lado y no puede evitar alegrarse y cabrearse por ello. Tendrá a Emma al lado y eso es lo peor y lo mejor porque con Emma, sin saber porqué, o cómo se lo permite, actúa diferente. En el fondo actúa más como es ella y Robin lo notará.

―Gracias.

Escucha la conversación que mantienen todos y como tratan de incluirla pero ella sólo se fija en Emma. En como habla con su padre, como sonríe, como saluda a gente por el camino y como hasta llega a bromear con un camarero. Parece que ligar se le da de lujo y no pierde la oportunidad. El chico es mono, muy guapo en realidad. Vuelve a la conversación al escuchar su nombre.

―Regina, ¿cómo que es la primera vez que vienes? ―le pregunta el más joven, cree recordar que se llama John.

―Trabajo, familia... Siempre me surgía algo ―sonríe cordial mientras bebe de su copa.

Claro que siempre le surgía algo, ella se encargaba de ello. No quería ir a unas cenas que consideraba estúpidas y no sabe porqué justo este año ha decidido ir. Bueno, sí lo sabe. Porque este año se siente más mezquina y ruín que nunca, porque este año, viendo y sintiendo todo lo que la rubia, con sólo su presencia, le provoca, le está haciendo ver lo cruel que es con Robin. Ha venido porque se lo debía.

―Pues es una suerte que este año hayas podido ―María le sonríe dulce.

―Sí que es una suerte, sí ―la voz de Emma hace que Regina sonría―. El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿eh, Robin?

Regina frunce el ceño, casi ha notado irritación en sus últimas palabras, pero se lo habrá imaginado porque Emma sonríe radiante, amable, dulce, está preciosa...

―Sí. Jamás lo habría dicho, la verdad. ¿Es muy estricta? ―pregunta divertido mientras pasa su brazo por los hombros de su mujer. Aprovecha que hoy parece más receptiva, aprovecha ahora que parece menos fría.

―¡Cómo la que más! ―todos ríen menos Regina aque alza una ceja y procura no mirarla―. En cada clase rezo para que no aparezca ni una mosca en el aula no sea que la mate. Un día un chico casi muere por contener la tos tras ver como lo fulminaba con la mirada. En serio. Fue divertido.

Robin ríe sabiendo lo mucho que debe imponer Regina porque hasta a él hay veces que aún le impone. Sabe que Regina es capaz de cortar el aire con su voz, de matar con la mirada y de ser hiriente cuando quiere pero también sabe que tiene más corazón del que ella cree y piensa, aunque ya pocas veces se lo demuestre.

La conversación termina por volver al trabajo. Llega la cena y aprovechando la distracción del camarero, presentando el plato, Regina dice, sólo para que Emma la escuche:

―Muy graciosa, Señorita Swan.

―_Siempre, Señorita Mills_.

La sonrisa divertida y pícara que dibuja la dejan sin palabras. Pero esa sonrisa se interrumpe con un tono de llamada. Ve como la rubia pestañea un par de veces y como luego coge el móvil mientras se levanta tras decir un "Perdonad". La observa marcharse mientras comienza a hablar, ve como gesticula y como el camarero de antes la sigue con la mirada, sin cortarse un pelo, sin disimular. Casi que empieza a detestarle.

* * *

><p>―¿Qué pasa?<p>

―Te llamaba para ver si sabías a que hora llegarías.

―Ni idea, Ruby. Acabamos de empezar a comer. Y...

No sabe si decirle que Regina está en ese salón, sentada en la silla de al lado. Cerca, con su marido. Su marido. La tía en la que lleva pensando desde septiembre, esa que no puede quitarse de la cabeza, esa que la vuelve loca, que le golpeó con el coche, que le rompió el móvil... en la que le gusta perderse en sus ojos. Esa mujer a la que si te acercas y miras sus labios puedes ver una cicatriz de lo más sexy. Esa mujer que parece cambiar totalmente cuando está con ella, bueno, cuando está con ella a solas. Esa mujer se sienta a su lado,

Sí, no puede decírselo. No puede decirle nada porque no se atreve y porque en el fondo es su pequeño secreto. El secreto de que la Evil Queen está a punto de robarle el corazón casi sin darse cuenta, casi sin querer evitarlo. Porque en el fondo le encantaría que se lo arrancara siempre y cuando se lo quedase junto a ella. Se siente estúpida, ¿desde cuándo piensa así? ¿Desde cuando se pierde tanto?

―¿Qué? ¿Se ha cortado? Joder ―las exclamaciones de Ruby la hacen volver a la realidad.

―No ―sacude la cabeza y sonríe con pesar―. No se ha cortado.

―Ah, entonces será que eres gilipollas.

―Será eso, sí.

―Bueno, ¿qué? ―sin tenerla delante es capaz de imaginar la cara que tendrá ahora. Las cejas alzadas, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y los labios apretados con fuerza. Y no se equivocá, es exactamente la cara que tiene Ruby.

―Nada. Que sí que me iría bien un ligue esta noche.

―¡Pues claro! ¡Siempre tengo razón! ―aunque ambas saben que no, porque Ruby es la que se empeña en ver siempre todo bien a pesar de saber que nada lo está.

―¿Y qué haces? ―necesita distraerse, sacar a Regina de su mente ya que de su vida parece no poder.

―Ver la tele mientras Elsa se ducha.

―Vale. Iré luego. Supongo que a las doce y media ya podré irme.

―Debería ser a las doce.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque deberías ser como Cenicienta.

―Si un caso como la princesa cisne, ¿no?

―¡Cierto! Siempre lo olvido. Pásalo bien.

Cuelga y se vuelve. Lamenta hacerlo, pues nada más mirar hacia el comedor, se cruza con sus oscuros ojos. Fijos en ella. Parecen seguirla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no deja de mirarla? ¿Por qué no deja de decir Señorita Swan? ¿Por qué no es la Evil Queen con ella también? ¿Por qué no puede evitar desear correr a sus labios? Demasiados porque... Cierra sus verdes ojos con fuerza y tras respirar profundamente y repetirse mil veces en su cabeza el "está casada" avanza hacia la mesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**Y eso es todo por hoy, espero actualizar pronto en serio ^^ **

**Y por si a alguna le interesa la canción que escucha Regina es la de You're the One That I Want de Lo-Fang :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Y aquí el capítulo nueve y nuevo xD He tardado más de lo que pretendía en actualizar pero las entregas finales apretan y me quitan el tiempo, sorry! **

**Como siempre, mil gracias a las que le dais a follow o marcáis como favorito y a las que comentáis mil gracias más ^^**

**No os entretengo más y allá va el capi nuevo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

―¿Y cómo está tu hermana, Emma?

La pregunta de John las pilla por sorpresa a las dos. Emma detiene el tenedor a medio camino de su boca, el segundo plato de repente no le apetece. Aún recuerda la cena de hace dos años y como su hermana tonteaba con él, desde aquel año cada vez que la veía a ella John la recorría con la mirada. Esa pregunta le confirma del todo que algo pasó entre ellos. Arruga la nariz un segundo, pero sólo la ve Regina, cómo no, que la mira confusa e intrigada. ¿Emma una hermana?

―No lo sé ―contesta dura, fría.

―¿No lo sabes? ―pregunta María con su dulce voz.

―No solemos hablar ―suaviza la respuesta al ser a ella.

―¿Sigue en Oxford? ―esta vez pregunta Robin.

―Sí.

―Supongo que el año que viene ya vendrá a la empresa, ¿no? ―Carlos lo pregunta entre tragos de su copa.

―Puede, no lo sé.

No le gusta la conversación. No le gusta hablar de Jennifer. No le gusta que Regina la mire fijamente. Pero sí le gusta la siguiente pregunta que hace:

―¿Después de la comida que se suele hacer? ―la perfecta distracción que la rubia necesita, por eso pregunta.

―Beber un poco y conversar. Lo de siempre. Algunos bailan.

―¡Cierto! No lo recordaba. Me encantaba el baile ―Emma sonríe, desde que su madre murió se iba nada más cenar, tras el postre, como hará también este año.

―¿Lo has olvidado de un año al otro? ―Regina alza las cejas―. ¿Y eres la de las notas perfectas?

Todos ríen, menos Emma, que se limita a esbozar una media sonrisa y a procurar no mirarla.

―Emma hace años que se va cuando acaba la cena ―María mira a la rubia con una sonrisa triste.

―Doce años ya ―la potente voz de Carlos se tiñe de nostalgia.

―Sí... doce años ―sonríe radiante y se levanta rápido―. Ahora vengo.

Antes de que nadie se de cuenta ya va a medio camino del servicio. Hace esfuerzos titánicos por no llorar. Lucha por que las lágrimas no se escapen de la celda donde las guarda. Doce años... doce años sin ella. En cuanto entra al servicio y se cierra dentro se derrumba.

* * *

><p>Algo falla. En cuanto Carlos menciona los doce años, de forma imperceptible, Emma se tensa. Sería imperceptible de no ser porque tiene todos sus sentidos volcados en ella y en no mirarla a la vez. Y luego esa sonrisa radiante, que casi duele mirar directamente, y esa voz demasiado risueña, incluso para ella.<p>

La ve marcharse, rápido, y casi juraría que la ve temblar.

―¿Por qué doce años? ―pregunta John―. Yo pensaba que sólo se iba porque tenía planes.

―En parte sí. Tiene planes. Seguramente hoy también.

―Sí, antes me dijo que hoy saldría con unas amigas de fiesta.

―Quién fuera joven de nuevo.

―Ay, cariño, que sólo tenemos cuarenta y cinco, no me deprimas ―se ríen todos.

Pero a Regina no le pasa desapercibido como Carlos y su mujer esquivan la pregunta de porqué doce años. Nota algo, una sensación extraña, casi un escalofrío la recorre. Se teme lo peor, se teme que ese doce sea por su madre y lo que más temería de ser cierto es que ese recordatorio, esa mención de los doce años, habría sido su culpa.

―Voy al servicio ―da un beso a su marido antes de levantarse.

Él sonríe y siguen hablando mientras ella se marcha. Le ha dado el beso para que no sospeche que va por la rubia, le ha dado el beso para sentirse menos traidora. Joder, no puede evitar que todas las muestras de cariño que le demuestra los últimos meses, por pequeñas que sean, sean para tapar su culpa. Una culpa que crece cada día, cada día que ve a la rubia.

En cuanto entra en el servicio ve ante ella a Emma que ante el espejo se retoca el maquillaje. Al ver a Regina entrar alza las cejas y la morena no sabe que da gracias por que no haya entrado un minuto antes, de lo contrario la habría visto con lágrimas en las mejillas.

―_Hola _―casi parece que la siga.

Su tono resuelto la confunden. ¿Se ha equivocado? ¿Está bien? Juraría que no, que no se equivocaba, pero ahí está, perfectamente, risueña, jovial. Se siente estúpida y patética, ¿de veras cree que ya la conoce? Parece que ve lo que quiere para tener motivos de verla. Porque... ¿cómo no querer verla? Sobretodo hoy. Va preciosa. El vestido azul le sienta fenomenal. Tiene un poco de escote, el justo para no ser indecente, y es corto, no mucho, pero lo justo para ver sus piernas firmes, perfectas, esas que suele embutir en pantalones muy ceñidos desde que ha empezado a hacer más frío.

Y luego su melena rubia suelta con el lado derecho recogido hacia un lado, despejando su cara, permitiendo ver más su rostro, resaltando más sus verdes ojos. Esos ojos que ahora desearía que la mirasen pero que sólo se fijan en el reflejo de ella mientras acaba de retocarlos.

―¿Has venido a arreglarte el maquillaje? ―suena más irónica de lo que pretendía.

―No, pero he aprovechado.

―Yo creía que...

―¿Que qué? ―la pregunta de Emma, mientras guarda el maquillaje en el pequeño bolso, la deja sin habla.

―¿Estás bien? ―la rubia alza las cejas y dibuja una sonrisa, casi fría, distante, ¿qué pasa? Algo falla, no parece la de siempre, no parece siquiera la de esta tarde―. ¿Estás enfadada?

No, no está enfadada y si lo está es con ella misma. Y el motivo es ella, el motivo es Regina. Pero no lo dice, jamás lo dirá. Jamás dirá que es lo suficientemente estúpida para no dejar de pensar en ella. Así que sonriendo simplemente contesta:

―¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

―No lo sé... ―se miran un momento, una mirada llena de dudas, de engaños, una mirada que oculta más que muestra. Finalmente Regina habla, suave, dubitativa, con miedo, ella. Ella con miedo, ni se lo puede creer―. Los doce años...

No puede seguir, los ojos de Emma brillan un momento y luego simplemente contesta casi indiferente:

―Sí ―le sonríe de nuevo antes de volverse y salir del lavabo.

* * *

><p>Cuando vuelve la rubia simplemente está risueña hablando con todos. Como si nada le doliese, como si nada le afectase. Se sienta y se une a la conversación como puede, muy poco, lo justo para no parecer borde.<p>

* * *

><p>―¿Qué haces, Ruby?<p>

―Pues esconder la bebida. No quiero que termines con todo mi arsenal.

―Qué graciosa ―replica Elsa irónica.

Ruby sonríe y termina por dejarla donde antes justo cuando el teléfono de la rubia recibe un mensaje. Ésta mira curiosa, el móvil tiembla en su mano al leer de quién es. La morena se vuelve y la ve con la vista fija en la pantalla.

―¿Quién es, Elsa?

―Es Ariel... ―su nombre casi parece dolerle.

―¿Qué dice?

―No lo sé... no me atrevo...

―Trae ―le quita el móvil de las manos y le lee en voz alta―. "¿Podríamos hablar? Cara a cara digo... Yo... necesito verte, Elsa."

―¿Qué hago?

―¿Qué quieres hacer?

La mira con dolor en sus dulces ojos y se encoge de hombros.

―Quiero verla. Sé que no debería, sé que no merece la pena pero...

La morena asiente asiente y escribe veloz.

―Ya está.

―¿Qué has hecho? ―casi grita cabreada.

―Has quedado con ella mañana por la tarde en un café, el de al lado de tu casa.

―¡Ruby!

El móvil vibra y lo lee resuelta.

―"Ahí estaré. Gracias, de verdad, gracias"

Alza las cejas y mira a su amiga. Por un momento parece perdida, diminuta, sus ojos perdidos.

―¿Y qué le digo?

―No, no. El asunto es: qué quiere decirte ella. ¿Sabes? Creo que merecemos una copa ―le sonríe con dulzura mientras va a por dos vasos a la cocina.

* * *

><p>―Bueno, yo me marcho ya. Un placer, como cada año. Nos vemos si eso si algún día voy por la oficinas.<p>

Se levanta con una sonrisa tierna en los labios, una sonrisa capaz de detener el mundo, al menos el de ella. Ve como se despide de todos con cariño y como a ella la mira un segundo más que al resto, o eso le parece, eso le gustaría.

Y es cierto, Emma no puede evitar mirarla un poco más de lo debido, no puede ocultar que le gustaría mirarla eternamente, pero sabe que no puede. Se marcha a despedirse de su padre y tras darle dos besos y un fuerte abrazo se marcha del salón.

En cuanto se va Regina siente que se ha llevado el calor y el color. Ahora todo parece un poco más gris, el asiento vacío a su lado... casi que puede oler aún su perfume.

Se queda ahí un rato más en la mesa. Conversando casi sin ser consciente de qué. Hecha de menos las risas de Emma o su tono a veces infantil, a veces sagaz. Sí, está totalmente loca ya. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que se ha ido? Mira el reloj, son las doce, ve que sólo han sido diez minutos, casi que podría jurar que ha sido una hora. Se vuelve hacia su marido:

―Robin, yo debería irme ya. Tengo que madrugar mucho mañana.

―¿Te vas con el coche?

―No, cógelo tú, yo llamo un taxi.

―¿Seguro?

―Sí.

―Vale. No tardaré.

―Tarda todo lo que quieras.

Robin se lo toma como algo amistoso cuando en realidad ella, muy en el fondo, desea que tarde toda una vida. Le da un beso en los labios, él a ella. Ella sería incapaz ahora mismo de darle un beso así porque sí. Se despide de todos, sonrisa dulce, mirada tranquila, por dentro un caos. Cuando pasa junto al padre de Emma le saluda con la cabeza y él alza su copa para despedirla.

Marca el número del taxi y decide esperar fuera a que llegue, son veinte minutos, pero necesita aire fresco, necesita el viento de diciembre para ver si así se la lleva a ella, la arranca de sus pensamientos, aunque sabe que es imposible pero sigue sin saber porqué.

* * *

><p>Sale del lavabo. La música sonando a todo volumen en los auriculares. Necesitaba desconectar de todo, necesitaba borrar el recuerdo de su voz, el recuerdo de su pregunta en el lavabo. ¿Por qué no tiene un botón para suprimirla?<p>

_Oh, where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins_

_Oh, where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins_

Ha decidido al final cambiarse en el mismo sitio. Había entrado en el coche pero al ver la hora que era optó por cambiarse antes de ir a buscarlas si no quería morir por hacerlas esperar aún más. Avanza hacia la salida tarareando sin darse cuenta, andando al ritmo de la música, casi bailando.

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

Por un momento se olvida de todo. Sólo un momento. Porque ahí está, justo en la puerta. Su perfecta silueta recortada por las dos farolas que adornan el pequeño porche del lugar. Parece tener frío, se abraza a sí misma, se la ve relajada. Pero está ahí. Deja de cantar y por un momento detesta la canción.

_But if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like you've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_If you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

Claro que no puede ser optimista. Está ahí, da igual la de veces que cierre los ojos, da igual lo que se diga a si misma, que tenga marido... sí, cuando cierra los ojos nada ha cambiado, todo sigue ahí: las dudas, los sentimientos que no entiende, las ganas de besarla...

Cierra los ojos y apaga la música. Guarda el móvil y los auriculares en el pequeño bolso de mano que lleva y con una sonrisa triste y el paso seguro avanza hacia la entrada y hacía ella... aunque sabe que debería correr en dirección contraria.

* * *

><p>Se vuelve al escuchar los pasos apresurados, joviales, de unos tacones, y la ve, radiante, con otra ropa diferente al elegante vestido. Lleva una chupa roja con una camisa de encaje negro debajo, unos tejanos grises ajustados, demasiado, y unos botines negros con un tacón de unos diez centímetros. Un pequeño bolso de mano. Su cabello rubio peinado a un lado. Sus ojos verdes resaltados, brillan, son inmensos. Le quita el aliento y lo lamenta, le duele. Pero fuerza una sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

―Hola.

―Hola, Señorita Mills―se nota que finge sorpresa, ya sabía que estaba ahí, la ha visto, pero sigue siendo adorable. Le gusta como se abraza a si misma para protegerse del viento frío―. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

―Espero a un taxi. ¿Tú? ¿No te habías ido?

―He quedado con unas amigas para ir de fiesta y he decidido cambiarme aquí. ¿Estoy bien? ―se acerca un poco, casi con miedo, ambas saben que la conversación en el lavabo, si es que se puede llamar así, aún pesa. Desde ella en la cena todo ha sido diferente.

―Sí... ―demasiado bien.

―¿Por qué espera a un taxi y no se va en su coche?

―Me tratas de tú y de usted a la vez, es raro ¿sabes? ―bromea, por primera vez parece relajada, porque su presencia le relaja un poco pese a que ante ella está en continua alerta para no terminar por devorar sus labios, para no terminar diciendo las palabras equivocadas, otra vez. Bromea porque tiene miedo, como nunca antes―. Y porque Robin volverá con el coche y yo quería irme antes. Tengo trabajo.

Mentira. Lo ha hecho en el despacho esta tarde, pero es la excusa que le ha dado a él para huir del vacío de ella.

―Si quieres te llevo ―parece que se ofrezca por compromiso.

Lo que no sabe es que no es compromiso simplemente es miedo a que diga que sí y a que diga que no. Es miedo de ver como con tenerla cerca, cerca de verdad, a un par de pasos, todo se le olvida.

―No. Gracias ―una sonrisa forzada, el tono un poco más duro del que suele emplear con ella.

―No, en serio. Te lo debo, me has defendido de mi padre ―sonríe dulce―, aunque no hiciese falta. No sé, venga, te saldrá carísimo un taxi desde aquí. Además no soy mala conductora.

Ahora miente la rubia, no es que sea mala conductora, es sólo que es una temeraria que va a toda velocidad con la música a tope allá a donde vaya.

―Me sabe mal... ―rehuye su mirada, por miedo a que al mirarla a los ojos, no pueda negarse.

―Insisto ―ella si que la mira, no puede evitarlo, no importa cuanto cierre los ojos, ¿no? Todo seguirá igual, ella seguirá siendo la mujer más preciosa, enigmática, borde, amable, dulce, problemática, fría, preocupada, atrayente... que haya conocido.

―¿Pero a donde vas? ―contesta y niega ya de forma rotunda―. Yo voy en la otra dirección.

Debería dejar de insistir, debería aceptar el no. Pero no quiere un no. No está preparada para ese no, la necesita cerca, ni que sea sólo un rato más, sólo hoy, la última vez antes de olvidarse de ella, así que sacude la cabeza y termina por ser ella, simplemente Emma.

―¿Qué más da? ―la coge del brazo sin pararse a pensar. Y en cuanto sostiene su brazo la mira con sorpresa y al ver como Regina se pone rígida, la suelta―. Lo siento.

Esa mirada, tenerla tan cerca, no puede contenerse tanto. Nadie podría resistirse a esos ojos verdes y ella debe luchar contra ellos cada día.

―No importa... es sólo... me ha sorprendido ―Emma la mira curiosa pese a todo―, ningún alumno se acerca tanto ¿sabes? Nadie en realidad...

Ese susurro final carga dolor, un dolor que hace años que tiene como algo normal, algo obligatorio en su vida, algo que le pertenece y con lo que vive. Pero Emma no quiere ese dolor, no está dispuesta a aceptarlo.

―Bueno... ―la rubia se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa resuelta mientras va a hacia su coche y le hace un gesto, que no admite negación, para que la siga―. No soy cualquier alumna. Soy la chica contra la que chocaste tu coche.

Y ahí está, su tono resuelto, divertido, esa broma, ese tratar de sacarle una sonrisa, una sonrisa por la que hay que luchar siempre, pero que ella saca en nada, como sólo Glinda, su sobrina, es capaz.

Y no, no es sólo una alumna, no para ella, y ese es precisamente el problema. Que no la ve como una alumna, que no la ve como otra cosa que la mujer que le gustaría tener en su cama. ¡Dios! Tantos años fingiendo, luchando, para que en menos de tres meses esa rubia impertinente, divertida, adorable, cariñosa, dulce, maleducada, histérica, preciosa... casi como un soplo de aire fresco, un huracán, lo destruya todo.

Ve como Emma abre a distancia un coche que no había visto en ella aún.

―Este es otro coche ―dice la morena mientras abre la puerta.

―Ya te lo dije, tengo...

―Dos coches, una moto y el escarabajo ―la corta sin darse cuenta, repitiendo sus palabras. Cierra los ojos con fuerza al igual que se pasa de fuerza para cerrar la puerta―. Lo siento, la mía va más dura ―otra mentira, pero es que la verdad no puede decirla y mentir le sale tan bien.

―Tranquila. Y sí... eso dije... ―sonríe confusa mientras cierra la puerta.

Ya en el coche Emma, pese a ocultarlo, está histérica, nota como su corazón late rápido, como las palabras se acumulan en su garganta incapaces de salir. Deja la chupa y el bolso en los asientos de atrás. Se pone el cinturón sin creerse que sus manos temblorosas lo hayan logrado. El tener a Regina en su coche, a su lado, la deja fuera de juego. Por primera vez una mujer la hace enrojecer y sentirse incómoda de lo mucho que le atrae. A ella, que podía con todas.

Le pregunta la dirección y tras ponerla en el gps arranca rezando porque no haya notado el temblor en su voz.

―¿Te lo has pasado bien en la cena? ―pregunta para llenar el silencio mientras arranca el coche y enciende la calefacción.

―Sí. Sigo sorprendida de que tú estuvieses, por eso. Y en serio, no hacia falta que me llevases, Señorita Swan.

―Emma... ―dice sin poder aguantar más.

―¿Qué?

―Me llamo Emma. Ni Señorita Swan, ni Nolan, ni Blanchard. Llámame Emma. Al menos fuera de la universidad estaría bien o como mínimo en mi coche. ¿Vale?

―A todos mis alumnos os llamo por el apellido.

―Pero a mí no. No aquí, no fuera de la universidad y mucho menos en mi coche.

―Señorita Swan... ―un poco de irritación en su voz y la rubia reprime una sonrisa de placer con sólo escucharla.

Frena. Clava su mirada en la de ella. Verde contra marrón. El coche detenido. No piensa continuar conduciendo hasta que la morena acepte.

―¿Si no acepto nos quedamos aquí?

―Sí ―una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre pone, esa sonrisa de saberse vencedora incluso antes de empezar la batalla. Esa sonrisa que la persigue hasta en sueños.

―En ese caso puedo bajarme ―intenta abrir la puerta pero la rubia la bloquea, echa el seguro y se queda encerrada. Pone los ojos en blanco y luego la mira exasperada―. ¿En serio?

―Por supuesto, Señorita Mills ―alza las cejas a la vez que las comisuras de sus labios.

―Swan... ―está empezando a mosquearse. No es que no quiera llamarla por el nombre, es sólo que no quiere tanta confianza, no quiere sentirse tan cómoda en su presencia, no quiere que entre en su vida y lo destruya todo y en el fondo es todo lo que desea.

―_Mills..._ _tengo todo el tiempo del mundo_.

Emma imita su tono de voz y finalmente se rinde, cae ante ella y una carcajada escapa de sus labios.

―Está bien ―suspira resignada―. ¿Sigues conduciendo o qué, Emma?

Adora su nombre en sus labios, adora como lo pronuncia, daría lo que fuera por obligárselo a decir una y otra vez. Pero sabe que ya es bastante una vez para ella. Pisa el acelerador y la mira:

―Por supuesto, Regina ―la sonrisa más dulce que le ha visto nunca, sus ojos se achican y aún así brillan y la atrapan antes de fijarse en la carretera. Entonces cae en algo, ella le ha obligado a llamarla por el nombre pero ella nunca había dicho el suyo―. Lo siento.

―¿Por qué? ―su mirada fija en ella, en su perfil.

―Te he llamado por el nombre ―aún sin mirarla pone cara de circunstancias.

―No voy a comerte.

―Ya, eso dicen todos los malos ―ojalá lo hiciera, ese pensamiento le sonroja las mejillas, pero por suerte, en el amparo de la oscuridad del coche, Regina no lo puede percibir pese a mirarla fijamente.

―Tranquila, es mejor que Señorita Mills.

―Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.

―Casi que me gusta que me llames así.

―¿Qué? ―ese susurro, casi como un suspiro, la hace perderse.

Emma sin poder evitarlo se vuelve para mirarla. Por un momento aparta la vista de la carretera y mira a la mujer que lleva al lado. Su imagen lo invade todo. Sus ojos oscuros fijos en la carretera, sus labios con el pintalabios son tentadores, y su rostro, casi por primera vez, se ve relajado. Se fuerza a fijar la vista en la carretera para no terminar teniendo un accidente. Aunque que ella fuese lo último que viese no estaría mal.

―Eres la única que no me tiene miedo. O que no lo parece ―mira por la ventanilla, el codo apoyado en la puerta y su barbilla reposando en su mano, mira por la ventanilla para no acabar desgastando a la rubia y perdiéndose―. Me gusta, me hace sentirme menos apartada.

―Pues siempre que se de el caso de que te vea fuera de la universidad te llamaré Regina entonces ―su tono amable la desarma.

―De acuerdo ―dice con una sonrisa que le sorprende al verla reflejada en el cristal, ¿cuánto hacia que no se veía sonreír de verdad?

Avanzan en la noche. En silencio. Porque a pesar de todo lo que les gustaría decirse saben que no deben decir nada. Son miles las preguntas que se acumulan, por parte de ambas, pero el saber las respuestas, el conocer más a esa compañera de viaje improvisada sólo haría más difícil el deseo de las dos de mantenerse alejada la una de la otra. Entonces Emma cae en algo.

―_Oh, mierda _―exclama en inglés.

―_¿Qué? _―responde Regina sorprendida, en inglés también―. _¿Hay algún problema? _

―_No he avisado a Ruby de que... _―se da cuenta de que están hablando en inglés y sonríe para cambiar de idioma tras lanzarle una mirada rápida, casi fugaz―. De que llegaría más tarde. Me gusta mucho tu acento, por cierto.

Y por primera vez, con esas palabras, por primera vez, consigue escuchar la risa pura de Regina. Un sonido que la atrapa y le roba el aliento. Un sonido que no le importaría escuchar eternamente, casi se equipara a como dice su nombre. ¿Por qué no puede evitar pensar que todo lo que hace y como lo hace sea lo mejor?

―_Gracias, es un honor de parte de ti._

―_Hazme un favor _―dice mientras acelera un poco sin darse cuenta, como siempre termina por ocurrir, y vuelve al castellano por inercia―. Coge mi bolso y busca mi móvil.

―Yo...

―Venga, ¿o quieres que lo haga yo y nos matemos? Además, ya estás en mi coche, ¿qué más da que hurgues en mi bolso? Encima es pequeño, no hay nada importante en él―y sin darse cuenta poco a poco vuelve a ser ella.

―Está bien ―hace lo que le ha pedido y le tiende el móvil.

―Vale, marca 1968, y ahora ve a la agenda y busca Ruby.

―Emma...

―Qué no pasa nada ―sonríe por la situación, por los apuros de la morena, por su nombre.

―Ya está ―dice al cabo del un rato.

―Llama y pon el manos libres. Y coloca el móvil en mis piernas.

Enseguida se oye el tono de llamada y a los dos tonos Ruby contesta enfadada.

―¡Estás tardando! ¡Dijiste que a las doce y media estarías aquí! Y son la una menos cuarto.

―Lo siento ―Regina la mira curiosa al ver su gesto hastío―. La cena ha sido un poco larga.

―Más te vale llegar YA.

―Pues tardaré otra media hora.

―¡No jodas, Em!

―Ve tirando con Elsa si quieres.

―Hoy nos llevabas tú ―replica Ruby más calmada.

―Pues esperad otra media hora o un poquito más puede ―sonríe mientras mira a Regina negando con la cabeza, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibuje en sus labios, y de nuevo esa cicatriz... pero es esa sonrisa de Regina la que la deja fuera de juego, una sonrisa que hace que se pierda algo que ha dicho Ruby― ¿Qué? ―pregunta volviendo de nuevo a la realidad.

―Que como tardemos mucho más todos los tíos buenos estarán pillados.

―Vaya... ―dice de forma teatral―. Qué mal lo pasarás.

―Tú lo pasarás peor cuando no haya ninguna chica guapa libre.

―Podré vivir con ello, créeme ―y es verdad, puede vivir sin un ligue esta noche, pero le da miedo empezar a creer que no puede seguir sin la mujer que lleva al lado.

Regina, que había vuelto a su pose de mirar por la ventana, no puede evitar abrir los ojos al escucharlo. ¿Emma lesbiana? ¿A Emma le gustan las mujeres? Siente que el pulso se le acelera, siente miedo de veras. Le da miedo esa pequeña, mínima, posibilidad que se abre ante ella. Se pierde en sus pensamientos, ensimismada, lamentando haber estado escuchando y enterarse de eso.

―Ya... lo dices ahora pero qué pasará cuando no haya ninguna que te sirva para olvidar a tu querida profesora Regina, la Evil Q...

―¡Ruby! ―grita histérica cortando las últimas palabras de su amiga y apretando con fuerza el volante―. No estoy sola, ¿sabes? Y estoy con el manos libres― "y estoy con ella joder... mierda, mierda, mieeerdaaa" piensa, pero eso no lo dice. Lo que tampoco dice es que le encantaría tener un botón de escape que le permitiera a su asiento salir disparado por el techo. Fija la vista en la carreterra por miedo a mirarla, pánico más bien. Ahora si que es como los demás y la teme de verdad.

―Uy, perdone... eres de un borde cuando quieres... ¡Bueno, no tardes!

Y cuelga.

Cuelga y no puede evitar aferrarse al volante con más fuerza deseando desaparecer. Acelera sin darse cuenta, pisa a fondo y escucha el motor rugir, pero no puede evitarlo, necesita correr, necesita acelerar todo cuanto pueda, casi deseando que así la maldita llamada no haya tenido lugar. Va muy rápido, demasiado, pero sólo es consciente cuando Regina posa su delicada mano en su hombro y dice:

―_Vas demasiado rápido, Emma_.

―_¡Oh, Dios! ¡Lo siento!_ ―aminora con su corazón golpeando fuerte su pecho y la mano de ella aún en su hombro.

―No pasa nada ―la retira, separa esa mano delicada y ella desearía que aún siguiera ahí―. A veces también me pasa a mí.

―Regina... ―quita la vista de la carretera para mirarla un segundo, casi tiene ganas de llorar y de desaparecer―. Lo que ha dicho Ruby no...

―¿Qué? No estaba escuchando. ¿Ha dicho algo interesante?

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo creo que no os podréis quejar con este! XD El capítulo es largo y cada vez se acercan más y... en el siguiente puede que... En fin, comentad y eso! :D <strong>

**Espero actualizar antes del domingo :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Actualizo muuuucho antes de lo que pensaba, pero había que celebrar que ya he terminado semestre XD Encima creo que este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, que cortos nunca han sido**

**Pero antes vayamos por partes:**

**ANAXIS: en este capítulo se dice si lo ha escuchado o no. De momento es misterio xD**

**MIRANDA22: lo de puede que... quedó bien, un poco cruel pero queda bien xD Y gracias por comentar al final :)**

**Gloes: Puede que la hayas clavado o puede que hayas fallado, en este capi todo se revela :D**

**mircuba: Me alegra que te guste, en serio ^^**

**PurpleWriter95: He actualizado antes del domingo! :D Lo que eso de cada día ya lo veo más chungo! No soy una máquina tengo un límite jajajaja**

**Valeescarlata: Que Regina sea la profe es clave. Quien la tuviera de profe por dios! Sacaría todo dieces jajaja**

**Y no me dejo a nadie. Así que... antes de que me matéis... Capi nuevo! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**―¿Qué? No estaba escuchando. ¿Ha dicho algo interesante?**

Una sonrisa amable y divertida en sus labios. Y Emma sonríe radiante, siente que podría volar ahora mismo.

―No, nada, una burrada―por los pelos, casi la lía de verdad, necesita música ahora mismo, necesita algo para alejar aún más esos segundos de angustia―. ¿Te importa si pongo música?

―No, claro, es tu coche. ¿Qué vas a poner?

―¿_Florence and the Machine_?

―No los conozco.

―¿Pongo otro grupo?

―No, está bien, así puedo conocer lo que escuchan los jóvenes.

―_Oh, Dios mío _―la mira soltando una carcajada, totalmente relajada, el que no haya escuchado nada, el que no estuviese pendiente de la conversación, ha sido la mejor noticia que ha tenido en mucho tiempo―. _¿Eso ha sido una broma?_

Ve la media sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro y riendo enciende el reproductor. Empieza a sonar _Heartlines_ demasiado alto, lo baja un poco y continua conduciendo.

―¿Y qué es eso de jóvenes?

―Una ya tiene una edad ―lo dice a modo de broma pero lo piensa de veras. A su lado, al lado de una cría de veintiún años, ella destaca. Son trece años, pero se notan.

―¡Sólo tienes treinta y cuatro! ―por un momento sus manos sueltan el volante para enfatizar sus palabras y la morena alza las cejas ligeramente preocupada por primera vez. Pero parece que la rubia tiene experiencia en conducir con mil distracciones. Casi que le divierte.

No sabe si le gusta que sepa su edad. Así que tuerce el gesto y replica:

―No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

―Tranquila, aún lo guardo como confidencial. Estoy esperando al mejor postor para darle la información, lástima que yo sea el mejor postor ―sonríe radiante mientras vuelve a acelerar y Regina la observa deseando estar en otro lugar y no ahí, a su lado, sintiendo esas ganas irrefrenables de besarla que la invaden.

Tiene gracia. Odia que la lleven, odia ir en un coche y no conducir ella y pese a todo... no le molesta o le da miedo si conduce Emma. Y eso que corre más de la cuenta, pero no le importa, va bien. Se siente segura a su lado, se siente cómoda como hacia una vida que no se sentía. Va bien viéndola avanzar rápido en mitad de la noche, tarareando la música sin ser consciente, removiendo su cabello nerviosa de vez en cuando, lanzando miradas de reojo que no sabe que ella ve. Casi le gusta ir a su lado, al lado de esa temeraria conductora que casi parece la dueña de la carretera.

Vuelve a repasar mentalmente la conversación que mantenía con su amiga. Fija la vista en la carretera mientras medita en sus palabras y es acunada por la música, casi mística, reconfortante, con esa cantante que parece llevarla a otros lugares. Pero incluso en esos lugares la rubia parece el centro. Le gustan las chicas, o eso a dicho su amiga, le gustan las chicas y necesita olvidarla ¿a ella? Su amiga había dicho Regina y luego seguido de "la Evil Q...". Venía la Evil Queen, así es como la llaman. ¡Claro que estaba escuchando, cómo no iba a hacerlo! ¡Cómo perder la oportunidad de saber algo más de ella sin tener que preguntar, sin tener que exponerse! Estaba escuchando y no ha podido evitar que su corazón se encabritase al oír esa declaración de la amiga de Emma. Y a la vez ha tenido miedo, le ha dado miedo ver la puerta casi abierta a algo. Porque quiere algo, pero no puede, no debe...

―¿Te gusta?

Su voz la sorprende, esa pregunta más, se vuelve, perdida, hacía ella. Sus verdes ojos la miran de forma franca, aprovecha el semáforo en rojo para mirarla fijamente, y no sabe si por las palabras de antes, pero ve deseo. En ese verde en el que siempre le gusta mirar ve deseo y nota como se le seca la garganta y como todo se tambalea.

―¿Qué? ―la voz casi le sale estrangulada.

―La música. ¿Te gusta?

Suspira de forma casi imperceptible y asiente pese a que Emma ya tiene la vista en la carretera de nuevo al ponerse el semáforo en verde.

―Sí, está muy bien.

―¿Vamos bien por aquí? Nunca me fío de estos cacharros.

Fija la vista en la carretera y mira la calle. Se sorprende al ver que están casi al lado de su casa y lamenta decirle que siga recto durante dos manzanas más y habrán llegado. ¿Por qué se ha hecho tan corto el camino cuando a la ida le pareció eterno? ¿Es por qué no está Robin o es porque está Emma?

―Ésta es.

La rubia estaciona justo delante y apaga el motor dejando que aún así la música siga sonando. Se vuelve, sus verdes ojos fijos en los de ella, sonríe radiante y dice a través de sus rosados labios.

―Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

―Sí... gracias por traerme ―la mira a los ojos, fijamente, empieza a perderse en ellos. Le gustaría tener un mapa de sus ojos y llegar al lugar en el que confirmar sus miedos y sus ilusiones.

_Never let me go, never let me go. Never let me go, never let me go._

Sonríe de forma forzada por ese estribillo.

―De nada, Regina.

―Te cuesta llamarme así, ¿eh? Me obligas a llamarte Emma y luego te cuesta llamarme Regina.

Emma se encoje de hombros a modo de disculpa.

―Es que eres tú.

Lo dice de forma tan franca, tan directa, con esa sonrisa dulce... nota las ganas de besarla, el deseo en cada fibra de su ser.

―Pero eres tú. Todos me medio temen, a todos les afecto pero parece que no te afecto a ti―Emma inclina la cabeza atenta a sus palabras―. Si no fuese por lo que ha dicho tu amiga casi parecería que no existo en tu...

Entonces cae en la cuenta que ha dicho más de la cuenta. Se muerde el labio lamentando haberse relajado mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza un segundo. ¿Qué le pasa? Cuando los abre nota el pánico en los ojos de la rubia y como parece que quiera que la tierra la trague.

―_Dijiste que no estabas escuchando_.

―Yo...

―_¡No era cierto! Era una de las bromas estúpidas de Ruby. Obviamente yo no... yo no... no necesito olvidarte ni nada. Porque... ¡Seguro que ya iba medio borracha! ¡En serio, le da mucho a la botella y se inventa cosas! ―_habla en inglés, a toda velocidad, casi cuesta seguirla, prueba inequívoca de que está nerviosa y Regina parece haberse dado cuenta ya.

―Pues es una pena... ―la interrumpe y lo lamenta, hoy las palabras se escapan de sus labios, como si sus límites se hubiesen desbordado. No quería decirlo en voz alta, no quería, pero todo lo que no quiere hacer por miedo a hacerlo, es incapaz de evitarlo al mirarla, es innegable que lo que quiere es que sea cierto. Se muerde los labios lamentando haberlos abierto.

―_¿Qué...?_

Sus ojos verdes la miran perdida, la ve tan frágil... Ve como Emma parece hacerse pequeña e indefensa y no puede evitarlo, siente unas ganas inmensas de echarse a sus brazos, pero como siempre se controla, es todo lo que hace. Traga saliva y se vuelve para quitarse el cinturón tratando de alejarse de lo que quiere pero... ve sus labios entreabiertos a escasos centímetros y no puede evitarlo. Se lanza a ellos, como tanta veces ha querido, como tantos días ha soñado y pensado y como jamás imaginó que haría.

Posa sus labios sobre los suyos en un simple roce. Un roce en el que van los deseos de todos los días desde que la vio. Pero sólo un roce, antes de atreverse a más, antes de tener tiempo de nada, se repone rápido de su locura. Se separa casi como movida por un resorte, notando la ira hacia si misma creciendo en su interior, con ganas de acabar con todo. Deseando haber alargado un poco ese pequeño instante, seguir sintiendo sus labios, porque al fin de cuentas ya lo ha complicado todo.

Cuando se separa ve como Emma la mira sorprendida, casi en shock y... como ya está todo perdido, como sabe que ya lo ha estropeado todo, no puede evitarlo...

_Never let me go, never let me go. Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go. Never let me go, never let me go._

Antes de darse cuenta, sus manos, ajenas a ella, sostienen su delicado rostro y la mira a los ojos, fija sus oscuros ojos en los de ella y los cierra antes de lanzarse a sus labios. Los devora, los devora con una pasión que casi duda haber sentido otra vez. Casi se siente morir de gozo en el instante en el que nota que Emma corresponde a sus labios, cuando la rubia le devuelve el beso mientras también sostiene su rostro y enreda sus manos en su oscuro cabello. Su mano en su nuca, tratando de acercarla aún más. Siente que por primera vez todo está bien a pesar de estar haciéndolo todo mal.

La lengua de Emma roza sus labios pidiendo paso y se lo da. Le daría todo ahora mismo con tal de que nunca dejase de besarla así. Ni en su mejor fantasía imaginaba sentir tanto con tan poco. El sabor de Emma invadiendo todo su ser, sus labios, su lengua, su aliento... jamás imaginó que en un beso se pudiera sentir tanto y a la vez demostrar tanto deseo. Jamás nadie la había besado así.

Siente su corazón golpeando con fuerza en su pecho, su lengua recorriendo la de la otra y sus labios buscando en los otros un lugar en el que parecen encajar. Parece que ahí, en sus labios rosados, hay un sitio para ella, uno en el que no le importaría quedarse.

Pero entonces termina, necesitan aire y al separarse se rompe todo: el momento, su fachada, su mundo... un mundo de cristal frágil que ha destruido por un beso, un sólo beso que es más que cualquier otro... Se horroriza y es consciente de lo que ha hecho y que por mucho que quiera no puede huir, no puede borrar ese error que cometería una y otra vez. Separa sus manos del rostro de Emma y ya parece echarlo de menos, casi nota como sus manos gritan por la ausencia de su tacto y debe haber algo en su mirada porque a pesar del deseo y de las ganas de más que hay en Emma sus manos se separan de ella casi con rabia, como si quemara.

―Yo... ―la respiración aún entrecortada, sus rosados labios y sus ojos parecen buscar una respuesta o una explicación―. ¿Qué has...? ¿Que acaba de...?

―Gracias por traerme, Señorita Swan ―dice con voz dura para bajar a toda prisa del coche, antes de desear y necesitar volver a besarla, porque sabe que de volver a hacerlo, ahora que por fin ha probado sus labios, que la ha sentido cerca, no podría parar, no querría. Vuelve al Señorita Swan, a las distancias, aunque ya es tarde, sabe que ha cruzado una línea que lo pone todo en peligro, una línea que ha evitado toda su vida y ahora...

―Espera... ―un susurro que la morena ignora mientras abre la puerta.

―Nos vemos en clase.

Cierra más fuerte de lo debido y saca fuerzas de donde puede para entrar en su casa a toda prisa y no volver a lanzarse sobre ella. Su corazón golpea con fuerza en su ser, sus latidos casi taponan sus oídos. Cierra la puerta y sube a su habitación lamentando lo que ha hecho y aún así sintiendo que necesita volver a hacerlo.

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y suelta una maldición mientras lanza el bolso contra la cama. Aún tiene su sabor en la boca, aún nota sus manos en su rostro y en las suyas el suyo. Las lágrimas se amontonan en sus ojos y se odia. Lo que había reprimido durante tantos años Emma lo ha sacado a la luz en menos de tres meses.

Algo la lleva a mirar por la ventana y ve su coche aún abajo, justo donde la ha dejado. Una parte de ella quiere bajar y volver a besarla e incluso perderse en ella. Otra, la que siempre ha mandado, sabe que no debe, que debe quedarse, olvidarse de ella. Otra piensa que debe suplicarle para que no cuente nada. Pero no puede. No puede hacer nada. Por suerte ve que el coche se pone en marcha, las luces iluminan la carretera y la música sube a un volumen casi infernal. Suena un rato, entonces le llegan esos versos, los mismos de antes, casi sus pensamientos.

_Never let me go, never let me go. Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go. Never let me go, never let me go._

La ha vuelto a poner, ha vuelto a poner esa canción. Cierra los ojos mientras apoya la frente en el frío cristal y oye la música alejarse y también como su mundo, el que había creado, se resquebraja. No puede evitar echarse a llorar porque hasta ella tiene corazón y empieza a notar como esa rubia ocupa un lugar que no debería en él.

* * *

><p>Acaba de cerrar la puerta, acaba de separar las manos de ella y ya es como si le faltase algo. Su sabor en su boca es la única prueba de ese beso que no sabe cómo interpretar. No sabe qué ha pasado... no lo entiende. Casi parece uno de sus muchos sueños. Uno de esos sueños en los que la hace suya. Pero esto ha sido real, jodidamente real. Está casada, es su profesora, no es lesbiana. Aunque... con ese beso lo parecía.<p>

Ese beso... Sus dedos se van a sus labios, esos que ella ha devorado, esos que se perdían en los de ella. Le da miedo pensar en todo lo que ha sentido en ese beso, tanto por su parte como por la de Regina. No recuerda que nadie la haya besado como ella, con tanta pasión, tanto sentimiento, tanto dolor y casi que odio también peor notaba que no hacia ella. Nota su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que casi parecen golpes. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Entrar en su casa? ¿Irse como si nada pasara?

Se muerde los labios. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y arranca el coche. Busca la canción que ha sonado durante el beso y sube el volumen al máximo, no le importa que sea de noche ni que ella la escuche, la necesita.

Arranca y se pierde en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>―Venga, dice que bajemos.<p>

Salen a la calle y no tardan en localizar el coche de su amiga, sería imposible no verlo llevando como lleva la música, tan alta, incluso más alto de lo normal en ella. Se miran entre ellas y luego miran a Emma. Está con la frente apoyada en el volante, sus manos sosteniéndolo con fuerza, los ojos cerrados y cantando sin ganas. Termina la canción y la vuelve a poner para volver a la misma pose.

―¿Qué le pasa? ―pregunta Elsa mientras avanzan.

―Ni idea ―abre la puerta y en seguida Emma se vuelve hacia ellas―. ¡Has tardado! ―disimula fingiendo no haberla visto.

―¡Lenta! ―sigue el rollo a Ruby porque sabe que su amiga odia hablar cuando está mal y ahora parece hecha polvo.

―_Sí, lo siento... _―baja el volumen y arranca, casi ni las mira, casi que en realidad no ve nada. Todo lo que ve es el rostro de Regina segundos antes de ese beso―. Os llevo pero no me quedo.

―¿Qué? ―exclaman a la vez.

―No me encuentro bien. Algo me ha sentado mal ―les sonríe de forma tan forzada que casi nota como su cara se resquebraja.

―¿Es por lo de la llamada?

―¡No! Sólo no me encuentro bien.

―Pero... ―Elsa mira a Ruby sin saber que decir más allá de ese "pero".

―Os llevo y me voy a casa.

Suena tan firme que sólo pueden asentir. Casi van en silencio todo el camino. Cuando llegan Emma les sonríe y les dice que les vaya bien antes de irse conduciendo, rápido, como siempre.

―Joder...

―Sí...

―¿Qué le pasará?

―No sé... sí que parecía que estaba enferma o algo ¿no?

―Sí, bueno Ruby, vamos a liarla, lo necesito.

Y tratando de no preocuparse demasiado entran a la discoteca con ganas de darlo todo y de encontrar algo o alguien capaces de borrarles todos sus problemas.

* * *

><p>Cuando Robin llega a casa ella finge estar dormida, finge que lleva durmiendo desde que llegó, cuando lo cierto es que es incapaz de pegar ojo. De tenerlos abiertos su marido los vería enrojecidos de tanto llorar. No puede quitarse de la cabeza lo que ha hecho y mucho menos a ella.<p>

Lo cierto es que desde la primera vez que la vio no puede echarla de sus pensamientos. Tanto años mintiendo para que ella, con tan sólo un par de miradas, lo destrocé todo. Aunque tampoco había mucho que destruir, todo lo que tenía, todo lo que tiene, es una gran mentira. Un matrimonio sin amor, una vida vacía y todo por el miedo. Un miedo que ella ha hecho que olvide por unos instantes y que ahora le atenaza el corazón pero por un momento, en sus labios, no tuvo miedo de nada, sólo de lo mucho que le hacía sentir y ha sido el miedo más maravilloso que ha sentido jamás.

Pasan las horas, Robin ya ronca, y ella sigue sin dormir.

* * *

><p>―<em>¿Te vas? Son sólo las siete, Emma.<em>

Se vuelve para mirar a Sidney y asiente seria, ni rastro de su sonrisa habitual.

―_¿Con la moto?_

―_Sí..._

―_¿Va todo bien?_

―_Claro._

Él asiente con una sonrisa afable y ella se marcha con el casco en la mano. Se lo pone de camino al garaje y tras subirse en la moto da todo gas y sale disparada. No sabe a dónde, ni porqué, pero cuando está mal siempre termina en su moto a toda velocidad conduciendo sin más. Pero esta vez, incluso antes de arrancar, sabe a dónde va. No es que lo haya planeado, ni que sea premeditado, es sólo que siente que debe ir, casi como si fuera el único sitio en la Tierra. Va a su casa casi sin darse cuenta. Acelera más de la cuenta mientras se muerde el labio.

Llega a su casa más rápido de lo que habría pensado y frena. Se detiene y con el casco puesto mira hacia la puerta. Mira como si con hacerlo ella fuese a salir. Se está casi una media hora ahí quieta y ella no sale. "¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Aunque... ¿por qué iba a besarme?"

Suspira y finalmente arranca de nuevo. Esta vez conduce más lento. Mira la zona, nunca había estado ahí. Ve tras un par de calles un pequeño mirador y decide para en él. Aparca la moto, se cuelga el caso en el brazo y se sienta en el suelo mirando las vistas.

Pese a ver estado toda la noche en vela se siente despierta. Toda la noche en vela dándole vueltas a la noche anterior. Toda la noche en vela pensando en ese beso, ese beso que casi le hace perder la razón. Deja el casco en el suelo, se hace uno de sus moños despeinados, y con las piernas aún cruzadas estira la espalda en el suelo apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos. Mira el cielo en el que el sol empieza a ganar terreno.

Suspira. Esta no es su forma ideal de pasar un domingo ni mucho menos. Desearía estar en su cama hasta las dos del mediodía como suele hacer, pero no, está en mitad de un mirador, tumbada en el suelo, pensando en ella. Pensando en el beso. Confusa como nunca. Porque sí, se moría de ganas de que pasase, fantaseaba con ello algunas veces, en algunas clases, hasta en la misma fiesta de su padre, pero de ahí a que pasara... jamás imaginó que sería posible por mucho que le gustase. Y menos ahora que se planteaba olvidarla, cómo si fuese posible.

"Está casada, con Robin. Es hetero. Bueno, quizá no una muy buena. ¿Y si no lo es? Y si..." De nuevo los "y si..." toda la noche en su cabeza, toda la noche rondando ante ella.

Sus " y si..." son interrumpidos.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―un deje de pánico en esas palabras.

Abre los ojos sorprendida y se topa con los oscuros de ella. Ahora casi parecen negros. Se levanta movida por un resorte y se planta frente a ella. Está como jamás la habría imaginado: una coleta alta, sudada, con ropa de deporte y aún así le sigue pareciendo perfecta. El pantalón ceñido marca esas curvas en las que ayer moría por poner sus manos y que evitó para no terminar perdiéndose. Sacude la cabeza e inspira profundamente antes de decir:

―No lo sé. Antes de darme cuenta estaba aquí.

―¿A qué has venido? ―mira a todos lados como si temiese ser descubierta.

Le fastidia. Le fastidia que le hable así, como si fuese su culpa y quizás por no haber dormido explota:

―_Perdona pero la que debería pedir explicaciones soy yo, ¿eh? ¡De qué vas! ―_alza un poco la voz sin ser consciente y habla veloz en inglés―. _Me besas en mi coche y luego te vas acojonada. ¡Cómo si fuese mi culpa! ¡Cómo si hubiese sido yo la que se lanzó a tus labios! Y ahora si vengo a pedir explicaciones ¿soy la mala? Si tanto miedo te da que te vean conmigo no haber hecho nada. ¡Yo...! ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Estaba dispuesta a olvidarte! ¡Iba a hacerlo y de repente me besas! ¿Por qué? ¡Qué te den!_ ―fija sus ojos en los de ella y los cierra con fuerza lamentando cada palabra al instante―. _Lo siento... yo... Lo siento mucho profesora, yo..._

Profesora... ya ni se atreve con Señorita Mills, mucho menos con Regina.

―No... tienes razón ―casi un susurro―. Es sólo que... no esperaba verte aquí.

Se quedan en silencio. Mirándose a los ojos y ambas deseando querer perderse en la otra sabiendo que no deben. Casi sienten una fuerza que las empuja hacia la otra, pero las dos son bastante fuertes, las dos siguen clavadas en el suelo. Una por miedo, la otra por orgullo.

―¿Lo sabe alguien?

―No... ―se habría ofendido de no notar el pánico en su voz y ver como sus ojos se aguan.

―Nadie debe saberlo... Te debo una explicación pero no aquí, no donde todo el mundo pueda vernos.

―Ya... ―desvía la mirada para no besarla, no mientras ella pone esos ojos de dolor, no mientras ella parece más vulnerable y adorable que nunca.

―Ven mañana por la mañana a mi casa. Robin se va las siete y media.

Y antes de que diga nada se va corriendo, sigue su ruta y se pierde. Ella se queda ahí, viendo como se va, notando como olvidarla parece cada vez más imposible.

* * *

><p>―¿Cómo estás? ―la llama en cuanto se despierta.<p>

―Bien.

―Ayer estabas rara ―va al baño a tratar de arreglar su cabello revuelto.

―Me encontraba mal, pero ya estoy bien.

―¿Qué haces? ―bosteza y escucha la risa de Emma.

―Estudiar, cosa que también deberías intentar tú, Ruby ―la morena se sorprende de la capacidad de su amiga para centrarse en estudiar un domingo y si supiera todos los miedos, las dudas y el deseo que invade su mente aún le sorprendería más. Pero Emma no le dice nada, se limita a fingir que todo va bien, que no pasa nada con Regina, que Regina y ella no han coincidido nunca lejos de la universidad. Fingiendo que lo que siente por ella no se empieza a desbordar.

―Qué va. Por cierto... ―no puede evitar el entusiasmo en su voz―. Elsa ha quedado con Ariel hoy.

Escucha como su amiga chasquea la lengua y un bolígrafo que cae.

―No te cae bien, ¿eh?

―No es eso... no quiero que le haga daño.

―Te preocupas demasiado por ella.

―Sí, bueno,es mi amiga. Te dejo que quiero estudiar.

―¿Te pasa algo? ―baja la voz al oírle acercarse. Le mira y le hace un gesto para que se calle. Él sonríe y levantando las manos vuelve a la cama.

―No.

―Eso esun sí... ―se muerde el labio tratando de contener las lágrimas.

―No, ¿vale? Adiós, Ruby.

―Em... ―su voz un susurro.

―¿Qué? ―suena confusa.

―Soy idiota, ¿no? ―se sienta en el filo de la bañera y cierra la puerta para no verle.

―¿Qué?

―No, nada. Adiós...

Cuelga. Se queda sentada sin moverse hasta que al rato oye que él llama a la puerta. La abre y Whale asoma su rostro, la mira con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa torcida.

―¿Vamos a hacer algo o me voy?

Le encantaría decir que se fuera, que se fuera lejos y no verlo más. Pero no puede. Porque a pesar de todo le sigue queriendo, pese a haberle visto con aquella en la cama, le sigue queriendo. Le llamó en cuanto se separó de Elsa porque necesitaba estar con él. "Sigo siendo una idiota".

Se levanta y le besa con rabia mientras él la lleva hacia la cama.

* * *

><p>―¿Dónde estabas esta mañana? ―le pregunta en cuanto sale de la ducha envuelta en la toalla.<p>

―Fui a correr. ¿Llegaste muy tarde? ―pregunta como si no lo supiera―. No te oí llegar.

―Estabas bastante dormida ―se levanta y le da un dulce beso en los labios―. Llegué a las dos.

Se va hacia el baño y se lleva los dedos a sus labios. Nada. No siente nada. Ni un décima parte de lo que sintió con ella, es más, le cabrea que él borre el rastro de los labios de ella. Inspira profundamente y trata de sonar como siempre.

―¿Qué querrás comer hoy?

―Lo que tu quieras, Regina.

"A ella". Sacude la cabeza y empieza a secarse. Hará pasta: fácil y rápido. Así podrá echarse un rato en el sofá y recuperar el sueño perdido. Correr le ha ayudado, es más, le ha permitido verla, pero la ha dejado peor aún. Quiere una explicación y debe dársela ni que sea para que no diga nada a nadie.

―¿Pasta?

―Perfecto.

* * *

><p>En cuanto entra al café la ve en la mesa del fondo. Con su mejilla apoyada en su mano, su cabello ocultando sus ojos a través de un flequillo nuevo. Le queda bien, no, está perfecta. Como siempre... La puerta se cierra a sus espaldas y Ariel mira. Sus ojos verdes se clavan en ella. Elsa baja la vista y avanza.<p>

Se siente en frente y ve que ya se ha acabado el café. "¿Cuánto rato llevará aquí?"

―Llevo ya un rato ―parece haberle leído la mente―. ¿Café con leche?

―Sí...

Sonríe de forma forzada y se levanta a pedir a la barra los dos cafés para que lleguen antes. Elsa mira el móvil nerviosa, tratando de hacer algo mientras vuelve. Ariel vuelve y la mira inclinando la cabeza.

―¿Cómo me queda? ―se señala el flequillo y sostiene un mechón entre sus dedos. Parece querer llenar el vacío―. Me lo he cortado yo misma esta mañana, no estoy segura de haberlo hecho bien. Una no puede fiarse de la opinión de una madre, ¿no?

Llega el camarero y les da los cafés. Elsa los mira extrañada. Son para llevar.

―He pensado que sería mejor hablar dando una vuelta ―sonríe insegura y la rubia asiente.

Cuando se marchan, una vez en la calle, no puede evitar preguntarlo.

―¿Qué quieres?

―¿Qué?

―¿Qué quieres, Ariel?

―A ti sería una respuesta muy típica, ¿no? ―se encoje de hombros y la mira a los ojos―. Tú no lo entiendes...

―No. Obviamente no ―no puede evitar cabrearse, tiene todo el derecho―. Aquel día nos liamos, lo pasamos bien, me dijiste que te gustaba y al día siguiente ni te acercas a mí. Me esquivas. Pasas de mí y luego te veo con Eric. Obviamente no te entiendo. No sé si quiero.

―Es mi familia ―remueve el café con la cucharilla con manos temblorosas―. No lo entiendes, son muy antiguos. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si les dijera que estoy con una tía? ¡Me echarían de casa! ¡Lo perdería todo!

―Vale, lo entiendo― aunque la verdad es que no, que no puede entenderla porque ella no tiene ese problema, porque es de las que se lanzan con todo―. Sólo amigas. Te queda muy bien el flequillo.

―Elsa...

―¿Cómo llevas el examen del lunes? ―cambia de tema porque es más fácil.

La escucha suspirar y al final contesta. Caminan mientras se toman el café, caminan durante una hora y no pasa nada. Sólo hablan. Sólo amigas, aunque ninguna de las dos sólo quiera eso.

* * *

><p>―¿Ya te vas? ―pregunta mientras hunde el rostro en la almohada.<p>

Él se vuelve sorprendido y sonríe.

―Se nota que ayer dormiste en el sofá tres horas. Sí, ya me voy ―le da un beso en la cabeza y sale de la habitación.

―Que vaya bien ―grita para que le escuche.

Regina se tapa más con la manta y se arrepiente de la siesta de ayer. Acabó rendida en el sofá después de comer. Se durmió y luego tras cenar seguía tan cansada que simplemente alcanzó a quitarse el pantalón antes de volver a caer rendida con tan sólo la camiseta de manga corta ancha y sus bragas.

Llaman a la puerta y suelta una maldición y se levanta. Baja las escaleras descalza mientras se acomoda un poco el cabello. Cuando llega a la puerta no puede evitar preguntar mientras abre.

―¿Qué te has dejado aho...? ―las palabras mueren en sus labios.

No es el azul de él el que la recibe. Es el verde de ella.

**Continuará... **

* * *

><p>Ya está! Ya se han besaó! Ya no podéis quejaros más por ello xD<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

_**Traigo capítulo nuevo! Va a ser un poco más corto de lo normal porque en realidad es la primera parte de uno. Es que se me estaba haciendo muuuy largo así que... es corto pero la segunda parte vendrá pronto porque casi la tengo ya :D**_

_**Como siempre gracias a todas las que vais comentando, en serio, no sabéis lo mucho que ayudan los comentarios e ir leyendo lo que la gente opina ^^**_

_**Las dudillas que han ido saliendo por algunas reviews en estos capis que vienen se van resolviendo, espero, creo xD**_

_**Y como siempre: capi va :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 parte 1<strong>

―_¿Qué te has dejado aho...? ―las palabras mueren en sus labios._

_No es el azul de él el que la recibe. Es el verde de ella._

Otra noche prácticamente sin dormir, por no decir que no ha pegado ojo, dos noches sin conciliar el sueño, aunque al menos esta ha podido aprovecharla para avanzar faena y dejarse las vacaciones de navidad un poco más libres. Dos días y será libre hasta enero. Pero... en dos días ya no verá más a Regina en clase. Aunque bien visto, ahora que está aparcada delante de su casa, casi, no es tan idiota como para aparcar justo enfrente, esperando que sea la hora, quizá sale ganando y la pueda ver. ¿Sí? ¿Podrá verla? No sabe nada, no sabe qué pasa por la mente de la morena y la suya es un caos.

Se entretiene jugando con el móvil, para matar el rato, porque está histérica, nota ese hormigueo que precede a los nervios, casi que no ve ni a qué juega, todo lo que ve es que el reloj parece estar detenido. Cansada de que el marcianito siempre la mate tira el móvil en el asiento del copiloto y cierra los ojos antes de buscar en el bolso el corrector para ocultar las ojeras de las dos últimas noches.

Suspira mientras termina de retocarse el poco maquillaje que lleva y justo cuando acaba le ve salir. Robin sale de su casa y se marcha con su coche. Se muerde el labio mientras se debate consigo misma. ¿Qué ha de hacer? Conoce a Robin, le cae bien, es un tío genial, pero... Regina...

Los ojos fijos en la puerta y su mano en las llaves. Está a punto de arrancar el coche y marcharse cuando, el simple recuerdo del beso, la detiene. No puede irse. No quiere, nunca ha querido tan poco hacer algo.

* * *

><p>―¿Qué te has dejado aho...? ―las palabras mueren en sus labios.<p>

Se topa con sus ojos verdes. Se la nota cansada, una mirada fugaz y ya se nota. Sus ojos no brillan como siempre y lleva maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras que aún así se ven. Y aún así sonríe, incómoda, una sonrisa casi gastada, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Una sonrisa que la desarma, como todas las suyas.

Va con su chupa roja y una camiseta azul oscuro con las fases de la luna, un poco de su vientre queda al descubierto y cómo no, unos tejanos ceñidos, pero casi que se detiene más de lo que le gustaría en esa porción de piel que queda al descubierto.

No puede dejar de mirarla. A toda ella.

Emma está igual, o casi que peor, en realidad. Ella puede ver perfectamente las piernas torneadas de Regina sin nada. La morena no parece haberse dado cuenta aún de que tan sólo lleva esa camiseta ancha y unas bragas y no piensa ser ella quien la avise provocando que se cubra con tela.

Se aclara la garganta y mientras se hecha su rubia melena hacia atrás habla por fin:

―Hola... ―un susurro que la devuelve al mundo real.

Sacude la cabeza y la agarra de la muñeca para meterla en su casa casi que de un tirón. Mira hacia todos los lados antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza, soltarle la muñeca y girarse hacia ella con una mirada capaz de asustar a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a Emma.

―¿Qué haces? ―casi se contiene para no gritar.

―Siempre tan considerada conmigo ―replica frotándose la muñeca que la morena había apretado con demasiada fuerza― Y fuiste tú quien dijo que viniera.

―¡Te podría haber visto mi marido! ―la fulmina con la mirada.

Aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, el no dormir, los nervios y el que encima Regina le hable así, la saca de sus casillas y replica alzando las manos al aire:

―¿Siempre va a ser así?

―¿Siempre? ¿El qué? ―se retira el pelo de la cara tratando de relajarse.

―¿Si siempre que haga algo porque tú lo hagas o me lo digas me vas a tratar así de mal? Sólo pregunto para prepararme mentalmente y eso, ¿sabes? ―una sonrisa irónica y una mirada desafiante.

―No hay un siempre, Señorita Swan.

―¿Ahora eres filósofa? ―incluso en estas no puede evitar bromear, picarse con ella.

―No hay un siempre entre nosotras, Señorita Swan, no hay ni un nosotras ―se lo dice más a si misma que a ella, pero Emma eso no lo sabe.

―La otra noche no lo parecía ―oculta que se siente morir en esas palabras que la morena suelta con frialdad.

―La otra noche fue un error ―aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza y cierra las manos para no llevarlas a su rostro como en el coche la otra noche.

―Dos, en realidad ―dos "errores" que daría lo que fuera por repetir de no ser por todo lo que implican y por la situación que hay.

―Sólo fueron dos besos.

―Que salieron de la nada. Que no entiendo. Que me llevan loca. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―Regina no contesta y no parece que vaya a hacerlo, así que sigue hablando, rápido, porque no quiere pensarlo demasiado, porque ya le ha dado demasiadas vueltas a todo―. No es justo, ¿sabes? Estaba dispuesta a borrarte de mi vida en cuanto te vi con Robin, estaba dispuesta a... a liarme con otra sólo para olvidarte ni que fuera una noche y me besas. Me besas y luego te marchas a toda prisa como si fuese mi culpa, enfadada, cuando la que debería estar enfadada soy yo. No puedo hacer esto y tú tampoco puedes hacer esto. No puedes estar enfadada conmigo, no puedes besarme y luego pretender que no pasó, no funciona así. ¡No puedo hacer esto! No me digas que olvide lo de la otra noche porque no puedo, ¡dios! ¡Llevaba soñando con algo así desde que te vi! Y lo haces y luego me dejas ahí sin entender nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

La respiración acelerada tras ese discurso improvisado que ha terminado casi a gritos. Casi ni sabe bien qué ha terminado por decir, casi no sabe cómo tomarse la cara de Regina. Está seria, apretando sus manos en puños, la mirada fija en sus ojos ojos, los labios fruncidos. Teme que no vaya a decir nada. Se muerde el labio con fuerza y está a punto de irse cuando por fin la morena habla:

―¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo que me pasa! ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ti! ¡Estás en cada maldito lugar! ―un grito que casi parece salirle de dentro. Se lleva una mano a la boca, lamentando las palabras que han salido de ella. La mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par―. ¡Vas a arruinarme la vida! Yo... yo... ¡Joder! Esto no tendría que ir así, nada de esto debería haber pasado.

―Pero ha pasado... tú hiciste que pasar, Regina.

En cuanto la morena escucha su nombre saliendo de sus labios cierra los ojos con pesar, para retener las lágrimas de frustración y luego fija la vista en el suelo.

―Lo sé... pero... no puedo... yo...

La ve frágil, pequeña y eso le atenaza el corazón. Traga saliva y se acerca un paso hacia ella, pero Regina, teniendo la vista en el suelo, no es capaz de notarlo.

―Regina... ―un susurro tan débil, con tantos sentimientos que casi le abrasa la garganta al salir―. No voy a mentirte, lo que pasó me encantó porque, como bien dijo Ruby, no puedo parar de pensar en ti. Y lo he intentado, créeme, lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas... pero... ―coge aire para decir lo más importante―. Si te gusto lo más mínimo, si sientes ni que sea un poco por mí voy a luchar, aunque no deba, para tenerte porque ahora mismo es en todo en lo que puedo pensar. Así que... ¿qué hago? ¿Me voy o me quedo? Si me voy te olvidaré , lo prometo, haré lo que sea para olvidarte. Y si me quedo dudo que pueda no besarte de nuevo y no seguir aún más. _Tú eliges. ¿Qué hago? _

Debería decirle que se fuera, que la olvidara, pero no quiere. Quiere que se quede, quiere besarla y volver a sentirse viva de nuevo, quiere tenerla entre sus brazos. Aunque no deba, aunque esté mal, es todo lo que quiere. Y por una vez, una sola vez, quiere hacer lo que quiere y no lo que debe.

―Quédate... ―casi un hilo de voz que a través de los fuertes latidos de su corazón a la rubia le cuesta oír.

―¿Seguro? ―una sonrisa insegura, llena de miedos, se dibuja en sus labios.

―¿Sí...? ―aunque en realidad no lo está, tiene miedo, miedo como jamás ha sentido. Le gusta más de lo que debería gustarle. Y no debería decírselo, pero ya... ya ha hecho más de lo que debería, ¿qué más da admitirlo? Ya está todo perdido.

La rubia en ese sí nota como se eleva pero se obliga a permanecer en el suelo y pregunta apretando los dientes:

―Robin... ¿le quieres?

―Es mi marido ―sigue sin mirarla. No puede. Acaba de decirle con ese "quédate" que le gusta, un poco o mucho, y se acaba de dar cuenta de la poca ropa que lleva. Pero sabe que no puede subir a cambiarse, que ella no le dejará porque parece que ahora es Emma la que manda, la que maneja la situación.

―Eso no significa nada. ¿Le quieres? ―no contesta, no puede, no puede admitir lo mezquina que es― ¿Le has querido alguna vez? ―Sigue sin hablar―. Regina... ¿le has querido alguna vez?

―No... ―nota las lágrimas en sus ojos y le encantaría secarlas pero eso le mostraría a la rubia que existen y no quiere que la vea así, no quiere admitir lo cruel y débil que es. No quiere que vea que de verdaderamente es una Evil Queen.

―Eso me vale.

El tono decidido de Emma la coge por sorpresa y alza la vista por fin. Todo lo que ve son sus ojos verdes, penetrantes, atravesándola.

―¿Para qu...?

Sus palabras son calladas por los labios de Emma. Un beso cargado de pasión y deseo. Sus manos están tentadas de colarse por esa camiseta ancha que lleva, pero sólo en pensar en sentir su piel, la estremece y hace que se corte, porque de tocarla, de sentirla tan cerca, la haría suya contra la pared si hiciese falta. Y no puede, no notando el miedo que nota en los labios de Regina.

Está a punto de separarse, devastada, dolida, cuando la morena pasa sus brazos por su cuello, acercándola más, y no puede evitar sonreír justo milésimas de segundo antes de notar su lengua rozando sus labios, recorriéndolos, casi pidiendo permiso para entrar, un permiso que no duda en dar.

Regina invade su boca con cierta brusquedad mientras la acerca a ella. Siente un escalofrío que la recorre y se deja hacer mientras enreda sus manos en su cabello oscuro y se arrima más, se pega a ella, negando toda la distancia que pueda haber. Podría pasarse toda la vida en sus labios de no ser por la necesidad de respirar porque en sus labios casi se siente morir de placer.

Cuando se separan, las dos con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón bombeando a toda velocidad, la rubia ve las lágrimas en sus ojos y la mira con infinito cariño.

―Ey... No llores... ―una sonrisa que la derrite―. No llores, por favor. ¿Qué pasa?

―Nada es sólo que... soy lo peor...

―No, no lo eres. No para mí, ¿vale? ―con la yema de los dedos e infinito cuidado le seca los ojos húmedos.

―Robin es... yo nunca...

―Está bien, no pasa nada ―sostiene su rostro con delicadeza. Un beso tierno se lleva esa última lágrima que cruza su mejilla antes de volver a sus labios. Un beso salado lleno de ternura y cariño. Apenas un roce que le eriza toda la piel―. No haremos nada ―rompe ese abrazo, que la hacia sentir en el cielo, con una sonrisa triste.

―Emma...

―Si dices así mi nombre otra vez te tiro al suelo ahora mismo y no pararé hasta que lo grites en mitad de...

―¡Señorita Swan! ―se separa un poco, las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos abiertos de par en par y una sonrisa que no puede evitar.

―Señorita Mills... ―apoya su frente en la de ella y la mira a los ojos fijamente.

Por primera vez ninguna siente que debe apartar la mirada o quiere que el tiempo se detenga porque por primera vez tienen la certeza de que ese momento puede durar tanto como quieran, tanto como deseen y que nadie lo interrumpirá. Saben que está mal pero saben que está todo bien porque la otra siente lo mismo, por primera vez tienen esa certeza y por primera vez ya saben que era aquello que creían ver en los ojos de la otra y siempre se negaban. Deseo. Eso era, siempre ha sido eso.

―Nunca le he querido. Nunca me ha gustado. Me gustas tú y me siento un poco idiota por ello. Me siento despreciable en realidad.

―Entonces... las dos somos unas idiotas. Las dos somos despreciables. Y... me encanta.

La empuja con suavidad hasta apoyarla en la pared, con la frente aún sobre la suya, sin dejar de mirarla. Podría mirarla toda la vida. Bajo la atenta mirada de Regina recorre su rostro. Sus cejas perfectas, sus ojos, más claros que nunca, las largas pestañas resaltadas por las lágrimas de antes. Las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Sus labios carnosos entreabiertos y la cicatriz... Esa cicatriz que la lleva loca la acaricia con el pulgar mientras sus labios descienden para recorrer su cuello. Una mano en su cadera y la otra se apoya en la pared, medio arrinconando a la morena, necesaria para sostenerla.

Regina se muerde los labios y cierra los ojos disfrutando de esa suave caricia encima de sus labios, en esa cicatriz que detesta y que la rubia adora. Y reprime un gemido de placer al notar como su lengua le recorre el cuello seguida de sus labios. Un pequeño mordisco que la estremece y luego un beso suave que hace que le tiemblen las rodillas. Entonces nota el aliento de Emma en su cuello mientras susurra:

―Si quieres que pare sólo dilo.

¿Qué pare? ¡Ni de coña! Cierra de nuevo los ojos al notar como la mano de la rubia se cuela bajo la camiseta. Su mano la abrasa y la enloquece, le gustaría que la subiera, que la acariciase entera, pero ella sólo la deja en su cadera, tanteando el terreno, viendo hasta dónde puede llegar sin saber que ahora mismo está a su merced totalmente.

―Sólo haremos... ―un beso en la comisura de sus labios― lo que tu quieras.

Esas palabras la activan y sus manos, que estaba quietas, sin tocarla, terminan por asir a la rubia por la chupa roja y la acerca más a su cuerpo.

―¿Y si quisiera parar?

―Pararemos ―una sonrisa amable, una sonrisa que la desarma.

―Paremos...

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado y lo sé... el final es muy cruel xD<p> 


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

_**La segunda parte :) Enjoy it! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 parte 2<strong>

_―Paremos..._

Ve el gesto fugaz de disgusto de Emma que disimula con una sonrisa. Su mano se esfuma de su cadera, la otra se aleja de la pared y cuando va a separarse se aferra a su chupa con más fuerza y la aproxima aún más. Sus labios rozan los suyos cuando habla:

―¿De verdad ibas a parar?

―Tú me lo has pedido ―traga saliva estremeciéndose por el roce de sus labios y notando las ganas de desnudarla en cada parte de su ser.

―Para ver si lo harías ―siente el corazón embravecido, sólo mirarla, sólo escucharla, ya la vuelve loca.

―Y lo he hecho. Te lo había dicho, ¿no?

La morena cierra los ojos y la besa mientras la empuja con cuidado hacia la escalera, para subir, para entrar en su habitación. Pero al ver que besándola y subiendo los escalones casi se caen termina por separarse, volverse y agarrándola de la muñeca la guía hasta su habitación, antes de que el valor se esfume, antes de que la sensatez le gane al corazón. El corazón... ella guiándose por el corazón. Sonríe y más aún al escuchar a la rubia decir:

―Esta brusquedad sí que me gusta.

―Señorita Swan, nada de bromas.

―Como mande, Señorita Mills.

No hace falta que se gire para saber que ahí está esa sonrisa provocativa y fanfarrona que la saca de quicio y la lleva loca. Y en efecto, cuando al entrar a la habitación se vuelve, ahí está: esa sonrisa. Su sonrisa. Pero en cuanto la mira se desvanece y sólo queda el deseo brillando en esos ojos verdes en los que se perdería con ganas.

Se acerca y le quita la chupa que lanza al otro extremo del cuarto. Con manos un poco tímidas, casi temblorosas, le quita esa camiseta de lunas y ve ante ella un sujetador negro de encaje que realza su pecho. Traga saliva y cuando va a quitárselo, Emma, con delicadeza, detiene sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos con ella y acercándose a sus labios con una sonrisa, casi le suplica:

―Dilo.

No hace falta que le pregunte el qué. Traga saliva y tras aclararse la garganta susurra:

―Emma...

La sonrisa se hace más grande y antes de que se de cuenta la rubia la agarra por la cadera y con cuidado la tira en la cama para caer luego encima y devorar sus labios. Un beso totalmente diferente al resto. ¿Cuántos besos puede darle? ¿De cuántas formas? ¿Cómo puede hacerle sentir tanto con tan poco? Pero esas preguntas las enmudece Emma en cuanto, lentamente, sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de recorrer sus labios, empieza a levantarle la camiseta.

Cada centímetro al descubierto que va dejando es un centímetro que acaricia con cuidado, con sus dulces y cálidas manos. Se detiene a la altura de las costillas. Separa sus labios de los suyos y mirándola a los ojos sonríe con dulzura.

―_¿Estás segura?_

―Por supuesto que no... pero no pares.

Escucha su risa, suave, delicada, una risa nueva. Todo es nuevo.

―No pararé, pero... ―la mira sin saber si preguntarlo, con dudas de que puede que sea demasiado, pero teniendo en cuenta que está sobre ella, notando su piel desnuda, tampoco sería salirse demasiado y necesita saberlo―. Tú ¿alguna vez has...?

―No... ―un hilo de voz y desvía la mirada.

―Ey... ―la sujeta por la barbilla con delicadeza y le obliga a mirarla―. No te preocupes. Está bien ―un beso en los labios― simplemente ―un beso en la barbilla― iremos ―un beso en el cuello― más despacio ―un beso en el vientre― así que... ―empieza a subir la camiseta mientras a cada parte descubierta un beso le sigue― dejate llevar, Regina...

―Emma...

La rubia alza la mirada, brillante, seductora, una sonrisa felina en sus labios.

―Te dije que como lo dijeses así otra vez te tiraba al suelo y no paraba hasta que lo gritaras. No me hagas dejar la cama.

―No serías capaz...

―Claro que sí, pero no hoy.

No en su primera vez. Su primera vez en todo. Su primera vez con ella. Sonríe, una sonrisa que se borra, que el placer mitiga, al descubrir sus pechos. Desearía pararse en ellos pero con todo su autocontrol sigue su camino en linea recta hasta quitarle la camiseta del todo. Regina se incorpora para ayudarla en esa tarea y justo cuando queda por fin sólo en bragas, la rubia la besa, mientras la envuelve con sus brazos y la hace tumbarse de nuevo.

Un beso lento, saborea cada centímetro de sus labios, de su boca, de su lengua, mientras sus manos se aferran a ella con fuerza, casi temiendo que se vaya a escapar. Antes de terminar el beso repasa sus labios con su lengua y termina mordiendo juguetona el inferior. Escucha en un susurro la sonrisa de Regina y como sus manos la buscan. Sonríe ella esta vez y agarrando suavemente sus muñecas las coloca a cada lado de su rostro, la inmoviliza y la mira fijamente segundos antes de descender a sus pechos.

Un sólo roce con su lengua y la respiración de la morena se dispara. Se estremece sólo de sentirla debajo, reaccionando a cada cosa que hace, notando como su piel se eriza, notando como hace esfuerzos por no soltar ni un sonido. Pero ahora todo lo que le importa es recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, recorrerla con su lengua, marcarla con sus dientes, devorarla a besos.

Y lentamente, muy lentamente, desciende. Deja atrás sus pechos para surcar su vientre hasta llegar al borde de la braga. En cuanto llega ahí nota como Regina contiene la respiración, expectante, con un poco de miedo. Suelta sus muñecas y con sus manos hace el camino que habían hecho sus labios. Con cuidado, rozando, acariciando, dejando un camino de fuego. Y en cuanto llega a la braga, lentamente, más lento que en toda su vida, empieza a quitársela mientras se separa de ella. Ahora son las dos las que casi no respiran. La morena levanta ligeramente su trasero para ayudarla a quitárselas y la rubia, mirándola, termina por desnudarla del todo. Las bragas terminan en el suelo y el camino que han descendido ellas lo asciende cubriendo cada centímetro con sus labios.

Justo llega al final de sus muslos cuando, para sorpresa de la morena, sigue subiendo. Sube hasta sus labios. Porque los necesita. Necesita besarlos de nuevo, sentir que todo está bien, sentir eso que siente en ellos y en ningún otro lugar.

―Eres preciosa... ―ese susurro entre besos la desarma.

―No mientas, Emma.

Enreda sus manos en su cabello dorado y la besa con pasión desmedida. Esta vez es ella la que indaga en la otra, la que se pierde en cada rincón, la que bebe de ellos como un sediento de una botella. Porque sí, tiene sed, tiene sed de ella, de lo que siente cuando la besa.

―No miento.

La mira en la oscuridad de la habitación, entra poca luz por la ventana, la justa para mirarla a los ojos y perderse un segundo en ellos antes de que la morena la bese de nuevo, con cariño, con ¿amor?

―¿Sabes? Soy la única sin ropa.

Sonríe pícara mientras le muerde el cuello y susurra contra su piel:

―Porque eres tú la que va a ver el cielo.

Una carcajada. Y ya sí, una de sus manos desciende por su vientre hasta acariciarla en su centro. Nada más rozarla nota como la morena detiene su risa e inspira con fuerza y ella sonríe con ganas al notar lo húmeda que está.

―Parece que sí que te gusto.

―Señorita Swan... ―de no ser por el esfuerzo de reprimir los gemidos del roce que le provoca ese tono sería de odio.

―Señorita Mills... ―le muerde la barbilla y luego los labios mientras un dedo se cuela en su interior y acalla con su boca un gemido de ella que la vuelve loca.

Sin poder soportarlo más, sin poder soportar las ganas de ella, termina entre sus piernas. En cuanto su lengua la acaricia, uniéndose a ese dedo que no para de jugar en ella, la morena estruja las sábanas mientras arquea ligeramente la espalda.

Podría morirse ahora mismo, con Emma entre sus piernas, olvida todo. Olvida el mundo, que está casada, que llevaba toda la vida luchando contra ella misma, sólo está Emma y lo que le hace, lo que le provoca. Su lengua recorriendo su sexo, sus dedos en su interior, esa otra mano que masajea sus pechos. Todo pasión y aún así delicadeza. Nunca jamás la habían tratado así.

No sabe cuánto rato pasa, se pierde y entonces Emma acelera el ritmo y ella nota como arde, como se siente a punto de explotar. Se aferra a las sábanas con más fuerza y no puede evitar gemir, gritar con fuerza su nombre, mientras estalla en un orgasmo que jamás pensó que podría sentir, porque nunca lo había sentido. Ella que era todo mentiras, todo fachada, todo frialdad y control y que se negaba lo que más quería nunca había estallado así.

Sonríe mientras trata de recuperar la respiración, mientras trata de calmar a su corazón acelerado, pensando que no está mal que haya sido con ella.

En cuanto termina nota como la rubia lentamente sube hasta su cuello y deposita un beso, dulce, antes de tenderse a su lado. En cuanto la ve a su lado, con el sujetador y el estrecho pantalón aún puesto, se siente demasiado expuesta, aunque le parece una gilipollez teniendo en cuenta que segundos antes ella estaba entre sus piernas. Pero la rubia, sin que tenga que decirle nada, con una sonrisa dulce y los ojos brillantes la cubre con la sábana.

Se tumba sobre su costado y acaricia los rosados labios de Emma con sus dedos. Casi sin creerse nada de lo ocurrido, sin creer que esos labios la hayan llevado al cielo, incluso con un solo beso. La rubia aprovecha para depositar un beso en esas yemas que desea que la recorran pero por las que merece la pena esperar.

Entonces nota esa mano que estaba en sus labios descender por su vientre. Tiembla, tiembla como nunca antes, porque nunca antes ha tocado a una mujer, nunca antes ha estado con una mujer. Y ahora está ahí, desnuda, tendida a su lado, a punto de bajar la brageta del pantalón. Tantea con el cierre pero entonces, Emma, con delicadeza envuelve su mano con la suya y se la lleva a los labios para depositar un beso.

―Regina... no... ―una sonrisa dulce que se rompe un poco.

Confusa, sin saber cómo tomárselo, se fija más en ella. Sus dedos suben a sus ojos, acaricia sus ojeras, marcadas, tiene la vista cansada, se la ve destroza. No se había fijado antes en lo cansada que parece, quizá porque antes ambas estaban por otras cosas, por aclarar las cosas, por calmar el deseo. Y ahora la tiene ahí, tumbada, casi sin poder moverse ya. Se le parte un poco el corazón al verla así, al ver lo cansada que parece y como aún así le ha dado tanto y sin pedir nada a cambio, sin dejarle en realidad.

―¿Emma, cuánto llevas sin dormir?

La rubia la mira con una sonrisa dulce, casi adormecida.

―¿Qué?

―¿Duermes?

―Estos días no. Llevo dos noches sin pegar ojo.

―¿Por qué? ¡Estás loca! ¡No es bueno no dormir durante dos días!

―Lo sé... Pero me besaste... No he podido dormir _demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza_ ―una sonrisa avergonzada mientras oculta su rostro apoyándose en su pecho.

―Deberías dormir.

―Lo sé... pero no ahora ―un bostezo y la morena la estrecha entre sus brazos. Nota como la rubia tiembla en ese abrazo, ese temblor que te sacude cuando tienes sueño, y la cubre con la sábana. Quedan piel contra piel, al menos toda la que tiene expuesta Emma se funde con la suya.

―Duerme...

―Pero quiero hablar... o no hablar... ―una risa ahogada.

―¿Hablar? ―aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, hablar es lo que le da más miedo, hablar lo hace todo real y es lo que menos necesita. Sólo quiere un rato más así, con ella entre sus brazos, sin nada ni nadie, sin miedos, sólo su corazón.

―De nosotras... ―nota como la morena se tensa y se separa un poco para mirarla a los ojos―. No nosotras. Si no de ti y de mí, por separado. Quiero decir... yo venía a por una explicación no a... ―sonríe divertida― aunque no pienso quejarme por ello.

―Idiota...

―Me lo dicen mucho. Pero eso, que no de nosotras en plan nosotras porque ya sé que no hay un nosotras, lo dejaste claro antes.

―Emma...

―No me hagas tirarte al suelo ―un bostezo más.

―Emma, duerme y hablaremos. Te lo prometo.

Se miran a los ojos en silencio. Ambas con miedo, demasiado miedo.

―¿Lo prometes?

―Sí...

―¿Te quedas conmigo?

Asiente, incapaz de negarse a ella, incapaz de negarse a esos ojos verdes cansados y aún así brillantes y llenos de vida. La estrecha entre sus brazos y susurra en su oído:

―Me quedo contigo.

―¿No te irás? ―aunque lo que verdaderamente quiere preguntar es: ¿qué pasará luego? ¿Te evaporarás?

―No me iré...

Una sonrisa fugaz mientras sus ojos verdes se cierran.

Porque le gustaría, le gustaría quedarse toda la vida con ella pero sobretodo porque quiere alargar ese momento temiendo que termine rápido, temiendo que, en cuanto hablen, todo termine incluso antes de comenzar. No quiere perderla, quiere tenerla, quiere quererla, en realidad, y cuando diga todo lo que tiene que decir sabe que ella se irá.

Así que... sí, se queda con ella al menos ese rato. La estrecha más fuerte entre sus brazos deseando detener el tiempo, deseando que ella siempre esté entre ellos, aun cuando sabe que no debería pedírselo porque entonces sí que sería una verdadera Evil Queen.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Con este capítulo ninguna se puede quejar creo xDD<strong>

**Como siempre... dejad reviews y eso y procuraré actualizar pronto aunque me esperan unos días liada así que no prometo nada**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero entre poco tiempo y que tengo algunas dudas del fic no he podido antes XD**_

_**Así que más que nunca me irían bien que comentaran y dijeran que les va pareciendo para ver por qué caminos tiro.**_

_**Espero que os guste :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

No sabe cuánto rato lleva viéndola dormir pero lo curioso es que no se cansa de ello. Podría tirarse horas y horas observándola. Le gusta como a cada rato arruga ligeramente la nariz y tuerce los labios para luego relajarse totalmente, como si en sueños sufriera o algo la molestara. Lo cierto es que es adorable. Respira lentamente, ve como su pecho sube y baja plácidamente a cada rato.

Decide levantarse para ducharse. En cuanto deja la cama ve como Emma gruñe en sueños y ella sonríe con pesar.

* * *

><p>―Emma.<p>

Nota como alguien la sacude con cuidado, una mano cálida en su hombro. Ese tacto... no necesita ni abrir los ojos para saber que es ella, es más, no quiere abrir los ojos por temor a que todo sea un sueño. Porque lo parece. Se niega a abrir los ojos así que nota otra pequeña sacudida y de nuevo esa voz que siempre la estremece:

―Venga, Emma... es tarde.

Tanto cariño en su voz... es un sueño, definitivamente es un sueño. El mejor del mundo aunque el peor... no quiere haber soñado que la ha tenido entre sus brazos y despertarse y ver que no. Se siente agotada aún.

―Un minuto más... ―un gruñido mientras se cubre con la sábana.

Regina alza una ceja y sonríe mientras pone los brazos en jarra.

―Señorita Swan, o sale de mi cama ya o la saco yo.

Abre los ojos bajo la sábana. Eso ha sonado muy real, eso ha sonado totalmente como ella. No puede evitar sonreír mientras aterriza en el mundo real.

―¿Cómo me sacarías? ―pregunta mientras se destapa veloz para encarar sus ojos.

Y ahí está la morena, implacable, perfecta. Su cabello aún está húmedo, prueba de que se ha duchado, casi le da rabia que haya sido sin ella. Va con uno de esos trajes que siempre lleva durante las clases, esos trajes que ha soñado mil veces con arrancarle.

Regina la mira fijamente. Aún se la ve cansada, aunque parece que el haber dormido hasta la una le ha ayudado algo, no mucho, pero algo, porque de nuevo viene con sus ataques de lucidez capaces de dejarla en jaque. ¿Cómo la sacaría? ¿A besos? ¿Tumbándola en el suelo? Qué demonios, si por ella fuera no la sacaría nunca, se metería con ella en la cama y pasaría su vida ahí. Pero nunca ha hecho lo que ha querido, así que se limita a sonreír con pesar y a decir:

―Tenemos que hablar...

―Lo sé ―una sonrisa dulcemente triste―. Te recuerdo que viene a eso ―se levanta de la cama y se planta ante ella, a escasos centímetros, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento. Le gusta que no se aparte aunque no se la vea del todo cómoda―. Sólo dime una cosa.

―¿El qué? ―habla en susurros sin darse cuenta. Traga saliva notando como esa cercanía otra vez la pone a cien, le acelera el corazón, le roba la respiración. Por suerte sabe fingir muy bien.

―¿Te arrepientes?

Regina sonríe con pesar al notar el miedo en su voz, al notar como trata de leer la verdad en sus ojos.

―Sí ―la rubia aprieta la mandíbula y trata de no romperse en pedazos, su mayor miedo hecho realidad, pero entonces la morena, sin poder controlarse, porque con ella no puede, rodea su cintura con sus brazos y susurra en sus labios―. De no haberlo hecho antes, Emma...

Nota la sonrisa de la rubia chocando contra sus labios y de repente ve como pierde el equilibrio y termina en el suelo. Sus muñecas retenidas por Emma, que se las coloca a cada lado de su rostro. La mira con las cejas alzadas y confundida. Emma simplemente sonríe con picardía.

―Te dije que como dijeras mi nombre así de nuevo, te tiraría al suelo y haría que lo gritaras.

―Emma... ―traga saliva, notando el cuerpo de la joven encima suyo, notando su mirada, notando que todo es real, que todo a lo que lleva dando vueltas las cuatro horas y media que ha dormido la rubia es real. Está pasando y ha pasado y...

―Así sólo lo empeoras ―una mirada llena de deseo mientras ataca su cuello.

―Tenemos que hablar ―no consigue sonar segura, con ella es otra, o quizá con ella es más ella misma que nunca.

―Y lo haremos ―un leve gemido escapa de los rojos labios de Regina mientras Emma muerde su cuello con cuidado. Suelta una de sus muñecas y esa mano empieza a remangar la falda del traje y a recorrer su pierna, trepando lentamente, despertando cada centímetro, estremeciéndola―. ¿Sabes que estos trajes son tremendos? Te has vestido muy pronto...

―Emma... ―un hilo de voz.

―¿Sí? ―empieza a colarse entre sus bragas, la morena, incluso estando como está, es capaz de notar la sonrisa en su voz.

―No pares ―una súplica disfrazada de orden que la hacen reír flojo.

―No pensaba hacerlo ―se planta en sus labios y la besa con pasión mientras su mano juguetea en su centro.

Regina, movida por el deseo, por lo que le está haciendo, lleva su mano libre a su melena rubia para acercarla más, para impedir que se vaya de sus labios. No quiere que esa lengua abandone nunca su boca. Emma libera su otra muñeca para posarla en su mejilla mientras recorre sus labios con su lengua y alterna besos y mordiscos.

Entonces, la morena, notando su mano libre, no puede evitar recorrer con ella la espalda desnuda de Emma. Se detiene en el sujetador, se plantea si quitarselo o no, pero no serviría de mucho, ahora quiere más, quiere mucho más. Quiere sentirla, quiere tocarla. Así que su mano desciende hasta el final de la espalda de la rubia, con cuidado, acariciándola y haciendo que suelte un gemido que se funde con el suyo pues Emma no ha parado de acariciarla en ningún momento.

Se siente morir en cada caricia de la joven y desea hacerle lo mismo. Necesita sentirla como nunca antes ha sentido a nadie. Nunca antes ha sentido ese deseo. Así que, mientras enreda su lengua con la de ella, su mano se cuela por su vientre y justo, cuando va a traspasar ese limite de las bragas, la rubia se detiene.

Sus bocas se separan, su mano se detiene en sus bragas y con la otra le sujeta la muñeca. Regina confusa la mira y se topa con sus ojos verdes llenos de deseo. Frunce el ceño sin comprender qué pasa. Porque parece que sí que quiere que la toque, porque parece que lo desea, pero se limita a detener su mano con cuidado, otra vez, como antes en la cama, y a mirarla con deseo mientras aprieta con fuerza la mandíbula, como si hiciese el mayor de los esfuerzos por controlarse. Pero... ¿por qué?

―Emma, ¿por qué nunca me dejas? ―procura que no haya reproche en su voz y añade insegura―. Vale que nunca he...

Ve como cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza. Sigue en tensión.

―No es eso...

―¿Entonces? ―no puede evitar mirarla con ternura porque se la ve tan dulce, tan pequeña, en este momento, se la ve perdida y luchando contra ella misma. Como siempre hace la propia Regina.

―Porque si me tocas... ―abre los ojos mientras apoya su mejilla en esa mano que había detenido segundos antes―. Si me tocas de verdad no podré irme y sé que es de lo que quieres hablar así que... sólo bésame.

Sus ojos se vuelven de un verde acuoso que le roban el aliento y le detienen el corazón por un segundo. Podría perderse en ellos, pero todo cuanto puede hacer es llevar sus manos a sus mejillas y acercarla más a su rostro. La mira fijamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cara, casi como si lo quisiera memorizar, y es así en realidad. Quiere grabar cada centímetro de ella en su memoria porque tiene miedo.

Notar como esos ojos verdes la miran la estremece. Nunca la han mirado así, ni con tanto deseo ni con tanto dolor. Le gustaría decirle mil cosas. Le gustaría decirle lo que de veras piensa, pero no ahora, no con ella encima, no con su mano bajo sus bragas, no con sus ojos llorosos. Aunque todo lo que alcanza a decir es su nombre.

―Emma...

―Por favor... ―una suplica que no puede evitar acatar, porque ahora mismo haría todo lo que esos labios rosados le dijeran siempre y cuando esos ojos la mirasen así para siempre.

Asiente antes de besarla. Un beso en el que intenta decirle que todo irá bien, que ella estará ahí, aunque sabe que no, que no es capaz de estar ahí. Que no merece estar a su lado. Pero sus labios sólo transmiten lo que siente en lo más hondo y no sus miedos. Son besos que dicen que es todo lo que quiere y que es a la única a la que desea.

Y cuando nota como la rubia vuelve a mover esa mano que la tenía loca la detiene.

―Tenemos que hablar.

Emma suelta un suspiro y esconde su rostro en su cuello mientras su mano la abandona. Se muerde los labios lamentándolo, pero sabe que pararla ha sido lo mejor.

―Lo sé... pero si hablamos... esto se termina, ¿verdad? ―su voz le llega ahogada.

―Depende de ti.

―¿Qué? ―se medio incorpora para mirarla a los ojos directamente.

―Que depende de ti, Emma.

―No lo entiendo ―y se nota, su mirada es pura confusión. No puede evitar encontrarla adorable.

―Que eres tú la que decide si esto termina o no.

―Creo que está bastante claro lo que yo quiero.

Terminan por sentarse en el suelo, una ante la otra. Emma busca su camiseta y se la pone mientras Regina se arregla la falda. Entonces se miran y Regina sonríe con pesar.

―Ya, pero depende de si quieres y puedes con lo que yo puedo darte.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―nota un nudo en su garganta. Tiene miedo.

―Estoy casada y no va a cambiar. No puedo. Yo...

Desvía la mirada. No puede mirarla a los ojos porque pierde todo el valor en ellos. Entonces las palabras de Emma la hacen mirarla de nuevo:

―¿Eres lesbiana?

¿Si es lesbiana? Casi tiene que reprimir las ganas de reír, porque sería la risa más histérica de su vida, porque sí lo es. ¡Claro que lo es! Lo sabe de siempre, lo nota de siempre y aún así... Tiene miedo, conoce a su familia, conoce la realidad, no tiene fuerzas para afrontar todo eso... Siempre lo ha sabido pero nunca lo ha dicho en voz alta. Nunca lo ha dicho. Pero a ella merece la pena decírselo.

―Sí...

―¿Entonces?

―No es tan fácil, Emma.

―Sí lo es.

―¿Ves? No puedo. Todo depende de ti. No puedo dártelo todo, Emma. No soy tan valiente si quieres decirlo así. Soy una cobarde sin corazón. Si te conformas con eso, con ser la otra... ―cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras se levanta cabreada consigo misma―. La otra, dios... ―siente ganas de llorar pero se aguanta―. En fin, si te conformas con eso...

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza para retirarse el cabello del rostro y Emma aprovecha ese segundo para levantarse y acercarse a ella. Se planta a escasos centímetros y sostiene con delicadeza su barbilla para obligarla a mirarla antes de decir, con cuidado, con amor:

―Quiero conocerte. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero besarte. Quiero tocarte... creo que puedo conformarme con ello...

―Emma... no es tan fácil.

―Tú nunca me has parecido fácil ―una media sonrisa que desarma a la morena.

―Yo...

―Quiero estar contigo, no me importa cómo. Sólo dime que te gusto, sólo dime que soy algo más que un polvo y me quedo.

―No deberías quedarte ―nota como las lágrimas se acumulan.

―Dijiste que dependía de mí.

―Lo sé... pero no es justo. No es justo para ti.

―No me importa ―seca las lágrimas que se desbordan de esos ojos marrones en los que adora perderse.

―Emma...

―¿Regina?

―No pondría todo en peligro por un polvo.

―Lo sé. Por eso me quedo.

La mirada decidida le hace saber que sí que se queda. Pero no es suficiente. Necesita saber que entiende todo lo que conlleva quedarse con ella.

―Piénsatelo.

―No tengo nada que pensar.

―Emma, piénsalo. Tómate unos días y...

―No los necesito.

―Yo sí. Quiero saber que estás segura. Que sabes los límites. Que no dirás nada... Que no te harás falsas ilusiones pensando que un día lo dejaré todo, porque no lo haré.

―Regina... ya es tarde para saber si diré algo, ¿no?

―Lo sé ―sonríe mientras alza las cejas.

―Está bien. Me tomaré unos días para decirte lo mismo.

―Lo siento...

―No importa.

―¿Hablamos en unos días?

―En unos días no estoy. Las clases terminan mañana y me voy a Londres. No volveré hasta el nueve.

Nunca ir a Londres, con la familia, le había dolido tanto.

―Bueno... no esperaba tantos días pero irá bien.

―Quiero hablar contigo mientras no esté. Lo necesito.

―Mi marido no es tan idiota, ¿sabes?

Su marido... no puede negar cuanto le molesta la simple mención de Robin, tanto porque él está con ella como por lo bien que le cae y lo que acaba de hacer.

―Dame tu mail. Puedes justificar diciendo que son de alumnos o ni siquiera digas que hablas con alguien.

Lo piensa y le parece un opción viable porque aunque no lo diga ella también necesitará hablar con ella. Dios... el darle esos días para pensar ya le quema. Pero son necesarios. Porque no merece esto, no la merece y ahí está ella, dulce, amable, decidida a quedarse a su lado, a ser la otra, a tener algo a escondidas y todo por ella... no lo merece.

―Vale...

Se dan los correos y Emma se separa por primera vez en mucho rato. Esa distancia, la de antes, la que solían tener, ahora les quema, les duele. Parece un abismo.

―Debería irme ―esas palabras queman al salir.

―Puede...

―No, puede no. Debo irme.

―¿Y eso? ―la mira confusa y casi que abatida. No quiere decirle adiós aún. No quiere decirle adiós por si al final decide que no vale la pena y que una vez ya ha sido suficiente.

La rubia se limita a encogerse de hombros y salir de la habitación. La sigue por las escaleras y justo cuando ella llega abajo y a la morena le quedan unos escalones se vuelve y dice con su sonrisa, esa que tanto adora:

―Porque si me quedo seguiré donde lo he dejado ―de nuevo la deja sin palabras―. Me voy.

Abre la puerta y se vuelve para sonreirle sin saber que en la mente de Regina sólo hay un pensamiento: "Bésame". Pero no lo dice a pesar de que le quema en la garganta. Lo desearía, necesita un último beso porque teme que lo sea por mucha que ella diga que la respuesta será la misma... Pero ahí está Emma, atravesando sus ojos, mirándola fijamente, casi que viendo en ella. Entonces habla y se pierde en su voz:

―No pienso besarte ―sonríe divertida al ver que ha entendido perfectamente qué pensaba―. Porque te lo tomarás como una despedida y esto no lo es. No quiero que lo sea.

Una mirada intensa antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarla en su casa con mil pensamientos en la cabeza y una sonrisa dulce que sólo Emma y Glinda han logrado ver.

* * *

><p>En cuanto entra en el coche y apoya las manos en el volante nota que se queda en blanco. Entierra su rostro en sus brazos mientras no suelta el volante. Cierra los ojos y todo lo ocurrido esa mañana la golpea con fuerza. No puede evitar sonreír feliz a pesar de las mil dudas y miedos que la atenazan. Porque es feliz, ha estado con ella, la ha tenido en sus brazos, la ha besado, le gusta a ella, a Regina. Pero las dudas pesan... y es que Regina se ha encargado de que sea así.<p>

Por dios, si ella se quedaría a su lado encantada. Pero es cierto todo lo que ha dicho y también lo que no ha dicho pero iba implícito. Enciende el coche mientras sacude la cabeza, deseando así echar a sus dudas, y tras enchufar el móvil al reproductor busca esa canción que ahora necesita sin saber muy bien por qué. Pero en cuanto empieza a escuchar la canción, a escucharla de verdad, sabe perfectamente por qué. La pone en repetir y deja que suene durante todo el camino, perdida en la letra y en sus pensamientos.

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are, so close_

_Yet so far, haven't I passed the test._

_When will you realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

Sonríe con rabia mientras acelera. Esas palabras, esas palabras son ¿su historia? ¿Se puede llamar así? Casi que sí. Todo aquello que iba viendo, cada vez que se cruzaban, era miedo en el fondo, no era ese muro contra el que creía chocar, era el miedo de Regina porque ahí donde se la ve, tan segura, tan fuerte, tiene más miedos que nadie. Y es gracioso, han estado juntas esa mañana, le ha hecho el amor, la ha besado, ha recorrido su cuerpo y luego se va... Tiempo, Regina necesita tiempo y en el fondo... por mucho que le duela admitirlo... ella también.

Da miedo. Da mucho miedo...

_When your lips are on my lips_

_And our hearts beats as one_

_But you slip right out of my fingertips_

_Everytime you run_

Eso es lo que pasará, cada vez que estén juntas será perfecto pero luego... luego se irán cada una por su lado... ¿Está dispuesta a eso? No lo sabe. No lo tiene claro y por mucho que le pese ese tiempo que le ha dado, que le ha obligado a tomar, teme que sea el tiempo en que decida que no puede... Porque quiere poder... quiere estar con ella y...

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you never fall in love_

Es fácil decirlo, es fácil decir que no debería enamorarse de ella pero ya siente que es tarde. Que empieza a sentir algo más que atracción porque como Regina tampoco lo habría echado todo a perder por un polvo, porque la morena no es sólo eso. Es más y quiere que aún sea más pero...

No quiere pensar en ello ahora, sólo quiere pensar en su sabor, en su tacto, en sus labios, en sus manos... Sí, no quiere perder lo fantástico que ha sido por miedo, por cobardía, porque el miedo nunca le ha gustado.

Abre la reja de su casa y apaga la música antes de aparcar en el parking cuando recibe un mensaje de Ruby.

"_Hoy voy sola a la uni, nos vemos allí"_

Sólo eso, nada más. Recuerda la llamada de ayer, esa que pasó por alto porque tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, esa que pasó por alto porque sólo pensaba en Regina y recuerda lo rara que sonó su amiga. Así que opta por darse una ducha lo más rápido posible y sin pensar en lo cansada que está o en el hambre que tiene coge el coche para ir a buscarla. No piensa dejarla sola, no está vez.

**Continuará...**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13**_

Está en su casa, tumbada en el sofá mirando al techo, con el móvil aún en la mano. Se siente patética. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué le buscó el sábado y dejó que se quedara hasta esta mañana? ¿Por qué no aprende que Whale sólo la destroza? Patética se queda corto para cómo se siente en ese momento.

Llaman a la puerta y sorprendida se acerca a mirar por la mirilla quién es. Ve a Emma mirándola a los ojos directamente. La conoce bien, sabe que siempre mira y sabe que no se puede resistir a ella, a abrirle, pero esta vez sí, porque esta vez no se merece nada. Esta vez se siente sucia.

―Vete...

―Ni de coña. Abre.

―Emma, vete.

―¿Por qué? Dame un buen motivo ―ve como alza las cejas y decide no mirar más, simplemente se deja caer y acaba con la espalda apoyada en la puerta―. Ruby, ¿Qué te pasa? Estaría bien que me lo contaras, ¿sabes? ―termina por sentarse como su amiga, pero ella fuera. Un par de personas se la quedan mirando, miran a esa rubia que habla a una puerta sin saber nada―. Te noté rara el otro día pero entre que cortaste la llamada y yo estaba liada... no he caído en que puede que estés jodida... Venga, Ruby, ábreme, siempre estamos para la otra, era el trato, ¿recuerdas?

Sonríe con pesar mientras los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. No quiere abrir, no puede. Pero Emma no se rinde y sigue hablando:

―Sé que debería haber venido antes, puede, pero en serio, estaba estudiando a tope y... ―y ya, no puede decir más―. Ruby... ¿Estás bien? Sólo dime eso... ¿Sabes? Me siento como... ―entonces empieza a cantar― _A lonely speaker in a conversation__..._

La morena sonríe con las lágrimas bañando sus mejillas y escucha como Emma continúa haciendo el ritmillo de esa canción que sabe que a ella le encanta. Esa siempre ha sido de las canciones preferidas de Ruby y Emma lo sabe muy bien. Así que le sigue el rollo porque aunque lo niege la necesitaba.

―_Her words are spinning through his ears again. __There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for..._

―_Say what you mean. Tell me I'm right and let the sun reign down on me. Give me a sign, I want to believe. Woah, Mona ¿Ruby?_ ―ahí se detiene y ambas sueltan una carcajada pero la rubia no se detiene, no hasta que su amiga le abra―. _You're guaranteed to run this town. Woah, Mona Ruby, I'd pay to see you frown._

Abre la puerta y su amiga termina por caer de espaldas en su entradita. Emma se queda tendida en el suelo, con una mirada preocupada y una sonrisa, esa que siempre usa cuando quiere animarla. Le tiende la mano para que se levante y en cuanto está de pie se echa a sus brazos llorando.

―No hace falte que pagues para verme con el ceño fruncido.

―Ya lo sé ―le devuelve el abrazo con cariño.

―Te dije que iría sola.

―Y yo vengo a decirte que no. Últimamente siempre tenemos que consolar a alguna, ¿eh?

―Menos a ti, sí.

―Ya... menos a mí.

Porque si a Emma no hay que consolarla o aguantar sus problemas es porque estos son un secreto, son su secreto, porque todas sus dudas, sus miedos y sus preocupaciones tienen una dueña, y es Regina y Regina es su gran secreto incluso antes de empezar. Porque... ¿empezará? Dirá que sí, ¿verdad? Empieza a dudar y eso le da más miedo que todo lo demás.

* * *

><p>―No pasa nada.<p>

―Ya...

―Ruby, en serio ―la mira aprovechando que Regina aún no ha aparecido―. Un error lo tiene cualquiera.

―Pero siempre es con él...

A Emma le gustaría decirle algo más, animarla aún más de lo que ha hecho en la última hora después de que Ruby le contara todo, pero ahora no puede. Ahora todo lo que está en su mente es Regina. Regina, la mujer con la que ha pasado la mañana, la mujer que la ha despertado, la mujer en cuyos labios se perdía. Sí, ahora mismo, estando como está, no le sirve de mucho a su amiga.

Pero no puede evitarlo. Ella también tiene sus problemas aunque no los comparta con nadie. Tiempo y Regina son las dos palabras que rondan su mente ahora y las dos le dan el mismo miedo.

* * *

><p>Nada más entrar, nada más poner un pie en el aula, nota su mirada quemándole. Aprieta con fuerza la mandíbula para no caer en la tentación de mirarla porque de hacerlo no responde de si misma. Avanza por el aula, su taconeo de siempre, a su paso todos callan, y procurando no mirarla empieza su clase.<p>

Habla sin parar, procura centrarse y todo va bien aunque más de una vez su mirada la traiciona y termina en ella. En Emma que está muy cerca de su amiga Ruby, en Emma que intenta hacer sonreír a su amiga, en Emma que la mira de reojo y más de una vez la recorre de arriba a bajo. En Emma que en un momento la ve trasteando con su móvil y como al dejarlo sonríe divertida mientras sigue tomando apuntes.

A mitad de clase hace la pausa de un cuarto de hora siempre y se marcha con paso resuelto fuera, para despejarse, para alejarse de Emma y para no ver como abraza a su amiga porque le da un poco de rabia.

Cuando sale del aula mira su teléfono móvil, lo notó vibrar durante la clase, y le sorprende ver que tiene un e-mail, mucho más al ver de quién es. Lo abre y lee mientras camina:

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Regina Mills, regina.m

**De:** Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto:** No es justo.

Llevas el mismo traje de antes, ¿sabes lo difícil que es no levantarme y seguir donde me paraste?

* * *

><p>No puede evitar una sonrisa y alzar las cejas. Contesta veloz, contesta rápido y más fría de lo que pretende.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De:** Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto:** Re: No es justo.

Señorita Swan... ¿a qué juega?

* * *

><p>Avanza hacia su despacho y en menos de un minuto su móvil vuelve a vibrar. Confusa ve que es otro mensaje de ella.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Regina Mills, regina.m

**De:** Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto:** ¿De veras quieres saberlo?

Ahora no juego a nada, ese es el problema. Y... aunque adoro tus trajes la camiseta de esta mañana, sólo eso y las bragas, me gustaban un poco más :D

* * *

><p>Responde rápido y casi que cabreada y excitada al imaginar la sonrisa que tendría Emma en sus labios de estar delante de ella.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De:** Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto:** Debería atender.

Emma, atiende y deja de imaginarme con mis trajes o con mis camisetas o peor aún, desnuda.

* * *

><p>Entra a su despacho y coge los exámenes que venía a buscar cuando de nuevo la rubia contesta veloz. ¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer?<p>

**Para:** Regina Mills, regina.m

**De:** Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto:** Atiendo

Sí que atiendo, siempre lo hago. No dejo de mirarte. Nunca. Y no te imaginaba desnuda, la verdad, sólo gritando mi nombre.

* * *

><p>Una carcajada irónica escapa de sus labios y responde lo más escueta que puede. No quiere dejarle claro que en el fondo adora que le diga esas cosas porque entonces ya sería demasiado.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De:** Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto:** Re: Atiendo.

Eres imposible.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Regina Mills, regina.m

**De:** Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto:** Re: Re: Atiendo.

Más bien lo eres tú. Yo estoy aquí...

* * *

><p>Sonríe sin poder evitarlo. La rubia siempre parece tener la mejor respuesta preparada, es imposible pillarla desprevenida. Sale del despacho tras cerrar con llave y justo cuando regresa hacia el aula ve por una ventana del pasillo a Emma y su amiga sentadas afuera. En ese momento la rubia abraza a su amiga de nuevo. ¿Tienen un imán o qué?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De:** Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto:** Ya lo veo.

Muy arrimadita a tu amiguita, sí, pero ahí estás.

* * *

><p>Las mira disimulando y ve como se separan y atiende sorprendida a como Ruby se seca las lágrimas y como Emma aprovecha ese momento para levantarse del suelo y mirar el móvil. Aún desde lejos ve como esboza una media sonrisa antes de guardar el móvil y volverse hacia su amiga con dulzura.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Regina Mills, regina.m

**De:** Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto:** Re: Ya lo veo.

_¿Celosa? _;)

* * *

><p>Ahora sí que la mataría. Tiene suerte de no habérselo dicho en persona. Responde su mensaje pulsando con fuerza su pantalla mientras sigue caminando.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De:** Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto:** ¡No!

Apaga el móvil de una vez y deja de decir idioteces. Id ya para clase, tenéis dos minutos antes de que llegue y cierre la puerta.

* * *

><p>Pero sí, tiene un poco de celos. Normal. ¿Cómo no tenerlos? ¡Ya le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo que Ruby! Ella se tiene que esconder, fingir que ni la conoce más allá de ese aula, y su amiga está ahí fuera abrazándola, gritando y riendo sin preocupaciones.<p>

Camina con la mente ocupada en todo ello cuando escucha unos pasos apresurados a su espalda y segundo después ve como Emma la adelanta por la izquierda. Se detiene un momento sorprendida y también perdida, la rubia ha dejado una estela de su perfume, ese que lleva todo el día en su mente, pero pasa por su lado como si ella ni estuviese. Entonces un grito a sus espaldas la devuelve a la realidad:

―¡Joder, Emma! ¡No me hagas correr y menos haciendo trampa!

Escucha una carcajada de Emma mientras su amiga pasa por su lado, casi sin verla, ahora mismo se siente invisible.

―¡No han sido trampas! ¡Eres lenta y punto! ―no se detiene y alza las manos en plan campeona. Casi puede imaginar esa sonrisa que siempre dibuja en sus labios.

Pero entonces ve como la morena acelera tras soltar un gruñido de rabia y termina por adelantar a su amiga y llegar al aula sacándole unos cuantos metros. Escucha la risa de Emma mientras afloja el ritmo y acaba caminando. Está a punto de entrar al aula cuando se gira y la mira sin dejar de caminar, sólo que esta vez de espaldas.

Sólo una mirada, a distancia, y ya nota como el mundo casi se detiene y gira más rápido a la vez. Una mirada de sus verdes ojos y ya se pierde y no le importa no poder encontrar el camino de vuelta. Entonces Emma niega con la cabeza y se señala el reloj de su muñeca. La morena sonríe de medio lado y casi ve como ese verde brilla más.

Empieza a caminar sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, porque no puede, porque no quiere. Camina notando como la rubia la recorre con la mirada antes de sonreír dulcemente mientras se gira y desaparece tras la puerta. Y por primera vez se arrepiente de haberle dicho que se tome un tiempo para pensar porque ahora todo cuanto desearía es tenerla aún en su casa.

Sacude la cabeza y deja los exámenes en su mesa. Hoy toca dar las notas. Más del 60% suspendidos, el resto la máxima nota un seis y medio. Y luego Emma. Un diez. Un diez que aún le cuesta creer porque nunca había puesto uno, casi le da miedo que piense que es por lo de esta mañana o por lo que siente, pero quiere que quede claro, quiere que sepa, que ese diez es suyo y viendo como no se sorprende de él sabe que lo sabe y se siente un poco mejor.

* * *

><p>La clase termina y nota un extraño nudo en la garganta al ver como Regina se marcha. Casi se siente tentada de correr tras ella. Casi... pero no lo hace. Y por un momento duda si es para respetarla o porque sabe que no debe. Se marcha con Ruby, ponen rumbo al bar en el que han quedado con Elsa porque o se ven hoy o ya no se verán hasta el día nueve y eso para ellas es mucho tiempo. Y en el fondo las tres necesitan a sus amigas más que nunca. Una porque le han partido el corazón, otra porque se siente débil y otra porque tiene dudas, unas que no creía que pudieran existir.<p>

* * *

><p>Se despierta temprano para empezar a hacer la maleta, no tiene mucho tiempo teniendo en cuenta que su avión sale a las dos del mediodía. Desayuna cereales lamentando que sea martes y que Ingrid y Sindey tengan el día libre, como todos los martes. Cada martes se plantea el aprender a cocinar o algo, pero normalmente los pasa en casa de Ruby y no hace falta. Se distrae mirando sus redes sociales y poniéndose al día cuando el tono de los correos suena. Sonríe radiante al ver que es de Regina.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De:** Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto:** Espero no molestar

Aunque es un poco estúpido pensar eso teniendo en cuenta que tú aprovechas el tiempo de clase para mandarme correos que no vienen a cuenta. En fin... el grupo que llevabas en el coche, el día de la cena... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Qué CD era?

* * *

><p>Sonríe con ganas mientras opta por tomarle un poco el pelo aunque sabe que sin ver como alza las cejas o la fulmina con la mirada tiene menos gracia.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Regina Mills, regina.m

**De:** Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto:** ¿Qué mierda de asunto es ese?

Nunca molestas, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera cuando te pones pesada en clase con un tema. Y el grupo era... ¿por qué ese interés? ;)

* * *

><p>Espera para ver si contesta rápido pero ve que no. Suspira y sube a su habitación con una idea que puede o salirle muy bien o muy mal pero merece la pena el riesgo.<p>

¿Que por qué ese interés? Pues muy fácil: esa canción que sonaba le recuerda a ella y le hace falta, quiere recordarla. En el fondo... quiere tenerla por si tras el tiempo todo se queda en nada y sólo hay ese beso y esa mañana en la que se sintió mejor que nunca y en la que desearía vivir eternamente. Además también es cierto que le gustaron antes del beso y antes de nada. Y el nombre es incapaz de recordarlo, recuerda que era largo y poco más.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De:** Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto:** Habla bien

Porque sí, me gustaron. Y no me pongo pesada en clase, parece que digo las cosas muy poco teniendo en cuenta las notas tan pobres.

Por cierto, ¿vives pegada al móvil?

* * *

><p>La respuesta no tarda.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Regina Mills, regina.m

**De:** Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto:** Hablo bien

Si tú lo dices... ¿no será porque te recuerdan a nuestro primer beso y eres una romántica que no se puede resistir a mí?

Y no, no vivo pegada al móvil o al menos no antes de darte mi mail.

* * *

><p>Mierda. Esa cría la tiene calada en el fondo. No puede evitar sonreír mientras sacude la cabeza. En el mismo mail es esa Emma sarcástica y creída y esa Emma dulce que empiezan a volverla loca. No puede resistirse a ella, no quiere hacerlo, en realidad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De:** Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto:** Re: Habla bien

Emma... dímelo anda. Por favor.

* * *

><p>Esa rubia consigue lo imposible en ella. Regina casi suplicando. No se reconoce.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Regina Mills, regina.m

**De:** Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto:** No sé... no sé...

Es que ese Emma sin tu voz no me gusta tanto, ¿sabes?

* * *

><p>Suspira y responde con rabia, cabreada, más con ella misma que con Emma, pero cabreada.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De:** Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto:** Me rindo.

Haz lo que quieras.

* * *

><p>Continúa haciendo la tarta de manzana mientras se muerde el labio con fuerza. Le cabrea y a la vez le gusta ese juego. Es... ¿excitante? Diferente a todo lo que hay en su vida. Emma es un soplo de aire fresco incluso por escrito. Sonríe resignada incapaz de enfadarse.<p>

Termina por poner música mientras limpia y tiene la tarta en el horno. La pone a todo volumen, porque como bien le enseñó Emma, si no ¿dónde estaría la gracia?

Pasa un buen rato cuando por fin Emma responde. Pero el mail que le envía no es para nada el que imaginaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Regina Mills, regina.m

**De:** Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto:** No te rindas

¿Te has enfadado? No deberías... Sal afuera de tu casa, que sé que estás dentro, se escucha a Queen desde fuera, y mira en tu buzón.

PD: adoro esa canción, _I want it all_ es genial :D

* * *

><p>Está a punto de salir cuando recuerda la tarta en el horno. No se fía de dejarla en el horno sin vigilarla y le da un poco de miedo lo que tenga planeado la rubia. Así que hasta que no tiene la tarta en la encimera no sale a mirar en su buzón. En cuanto lo abre no puede evitar sonreír divertida.<p>

Hay un CD y no le hace falta mirarlo para saber que es el que le preguntaba. Lo saca y ve que también hay una pequeña nota. Su letra, es inconfundible, esas t que abarcan toda la palabra en la que están, ese escribir ligeramente inclinado. Entra en casa con las dos cosas mientras lee el nombre del CD: Ceremonials (Delux Edition).

Va a la cocina y deja el CD en la mesa mientras mira la nota escrita totalmente en inglés:

"_Eres una impaciente, me pillas un poco lejos como para llegar a tu casa en cinco minutos. Este es mi CD, bueno era, ahora es tuyo, así que cuídalo. Cuídalo porque es algo así como... ¿nuestro CD porque tiene nuestra canción? No sé... Sólo quiero que lo tengas. _

_Que sepas que me alegra que quisieras saber el grupo, en serio. Parece que significo bastante para ti, ¿no? Era Never let me go. Esa era, es, la canción. _

_PD: Espero que hayas sonreído al ver esto porque estás adorable cuando lo haces._

_PD2: En un futuro negaré haber escrito el primer PD, es demasiado cursi y tengo una reputación que mantener_"

Suelta una carcajada al leer esa segunda posdata. Relee la pequeña nota un par de veces y siente ganas de tenerla al lado para besarla. Lo necesita. La necesita. Va hacía el comedor para escuchar el disco mientras piensa en esa pequeña locura que se le ha ocurrido a Emma. Le extraña que no haya querido verla o entrar y sonríe culpable al pensar que es por ella y por su: necesitas tiempo.

Tiempo es ahora lo que la separa de ella y lo odia.

No se lo termina de creer. Parece imposible que con un sólo acto ya la tenga así, sonriendo, esa sonrisa bobalicona que no se va de sus labios y que nunca había estado en ellos. Pone el CD en el reproductor y busca la canción que Emma le ha dicho que es. En cuanto suena la música no puede evitar sonreír dulcemente al recordar ese momento que lo complicó todo y que a la vez casi la arregló a ella.

Entonces otro mail.

* * *

><p>Aparca la moto en el parking dando gracias de haber ido con ella y no en coche. Se ha ahorrado un buen atasco avanzando entre coches. Saca el móvil y teclea veloz.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Regina Mills, regina.m

**De:** Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto:** Te doy permiso.

Que sepas que te dejo pensar y soñar conmigo, soy así de amable, así que más te vale hacerlo. Sueña conmigo y con el día que vuelva de Londres porque en cuanto lo haga estaré en tu casa. _Y no te dejaré ir._ _Así que... tú tampoco me dejes ir. Espérame. _

_Que vayan bien las fiestas, Regina_.

* * *

><p>Lo envía y sonríe mientras entra en su casa para terminar de hacer las maletas e ir corriendo al aeropuerto. Lo de ir a su casa a darle el CD ha sido una locura y perder un tiempo que no tenía, aún así ha merecido la pena. Pero ha ido porque ahora mismo hay algo que tiene claro por fin. No piensa decirle que no. No quiere aunque en el fondo sospecha, muy en el fondo, que no acabará bien porque no puede acabar bien ¿no? Pero merece la pena intentarlo. Ella merece la pena.<p>

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado, este ha sido un poco diferente por el tema mails y eso<strong>

**Aclarar que aunque los mails vayan entre las barras de separacion no es que vayan a parte es solo que si no se leia muuuy chungo XD porque los puntos y a parte no me deja ponerlos o no se, esa es la cuestion xD Asi que este capi como no se montarlo puede quedar un poco lioso, sorry!**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Antes que nada mil gracias a las que habéis comentado el capi, o los capis en el c_aso de leylay que se ha puesto al día on fire XD, en serio cada comentario da muucha fuerza y ayuda mucho saber qué va pareciendo la historia ^^**

**_Y sin más el capi 14 :D _**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

―_¡Emma! _

La rubia alza su mirada para cruzarse con la de él y dejando la maleta atrás corre a sus brazos.

―_¡Hola, tío!_ ―le abraza con fuerza y James sonríe con ganas, risueño, contento de volver a ver a su sobrina.

―_Deberías vigilar tus maletas._

―_¡Cierto! _―se separa sonriente y corre a por ellas.

Cuando regresa mira a su tío y una idea cruza su mente. Sonríe pícara y sacando su móvil dice:

―_¡Foto!_

―_¡Estás más loca de lo normal!_

―_¡Lo sé! _

Se hacen la foto y se marchan a casa a ponerse al día, a aprovechar esas semanas que tienen para estar juntos y sobretodo esos dos días que tienen para ellos dos solos antes de que llegue el padre de ella.

* * *

><p>Va corriendo, hacía un par de días que no salía a correr en serio, cuando el móvil le suena en el bolsillo. Por el tono que ha sonado sabe que es un mail y no tarda en pensar que es ella. No se equivoca. Lo abre sin dejar de correr y lee divertida:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Regina Mills, regina.m

**De:** Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto:** Para que veas que no miento

Acabo de llegar a Londres y mira que famoso me he encontrado ;)

* * *

><p>Abre la fotografía adjunta y ahí, sonriente, está Emma. Sus ojos brillan con dulzura y a su lado, James Nolan, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, sonríe igual de radiante. Pero no se fija en él. Sólo tiene ojos para ella porque es imposible no mirarla.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De:** Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto:** Re: Para que veas que no miento

Sabía que no mentías, Emma.

Pásalo bien.

* * *

><p>Es muy escueta pero no quiere decir más. Ese es el tiempo de la rubia para pensar y el de ella para protegerse. Pero parece que no se lo toma demasiado bien porque enseguida contesta.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Regina Mills, regina.m

**De:** Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto:** ¡Que sosa!

Ya te vale. Te regalo mi CD con una nota adorable que incluye un PD vergonzoso ¿y sólo me respondes eso?

¡Tú quieres que te diga que no! Pero no lo conseguirás, jum, nadie puede con Emma Swan. Es más, tú no quieres que me rinda, _lo sé_.

* * *

><p>Suspira sin saber cómo ha terminado así. A las ocho de la mañana sentada ante el ordenador esperando ver como se conecta Emma a skype. Pero tenía razón en aquel mensaje que le mandó hace ya cinco días: nadie puede con ella. Lleva cinco días en Londres y ya van unos cuantos mensajes entre ellas. Mensajes en los que la rubia parece decir un: no me olvides o te mato.<p>

Aún recuerda el último. Es más, lo relee para ver si esta era la hora acordada pese a saber que sí lo es.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Regina Mills, regina.m

**De:** Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto:** ¡Esto aburre!

En dos días, a las ocho de la mañana te quiero en el ordenador. Paso de mails porque es un poco pesado y necesitamos hablar. Bueno, yo necesito hablar contigo.

* * *

><p>Así que ahí está esperando que se conecte y de repente se abre una ventana de conversación.<p>

Emma: Hello!

Regina: Hola. Has tardado.

Emma: _Oh dios..._ sólo unos minutos. Piensa que aquí es más pronto. Me estás haciendo madrugar en vacaciones y yo nunca madrugo.

Regina: ¿Nunca?

Emma: Sólo cuando tiene que ver contigo :P

Regina: …

Emma: ¡Vamos! Ha sido precioso, tanto como yo.

Regina: Sí, Emma, sí... ¿Qué querías hablar?

Emma: Háblame de ti.

Regina: ¿Qué?

Emma: Háblame de ti.

Regina: No hace falta que lo repita, Señorita Swan.

Emma: ¡Oh! ¡Ya lo echaba de menos!

No puede evitar sonreír resignada. Emma siempre lo consigue, ya sea en persona o en mails sueltos, consigue hacerla sonreír de mil formas y consigue que sea un poco más ella que nunca.

Emma: Pero en serio. No te conozco.

Regina: ¿No?

Emma: No, no sé nada de ti.

Regina: Emma... sabes más que la mayoría de personas. Sabes que tengo una sobrina y por lo tanto una hermana. Que estoy casada. Que no me gusta mi marido y lo uso de tapadera prácticamente para ocultar que soy lesbiana. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

Emma: Todo...

Regina: Sabemos lo mismo la una de la otra.

Emma: ¡Yo soy un libro abierto!

Regina: ¿En serio? No sé nada tampoco de ti.

Emma: Habrá que solucionarlo entonces. A ver...

Espera lo que le parece una eternidad su siguiente mensaje. Y cuando lo recibe no puede evitar perderse en cada palabra.

Emma: Adoro leer, en serio, me apasiona. Puedo tirarme horas y horas leyendo y ni acordarme de comer, eso se lo debo a mi madre. Odio hablar de ella. No porque la odie si no porque la quería demasiado. Así que nunca más la mencionaremos, al menos, no por pantalla. Tengo una hermana que odio, la detesto, no nos hablamos a no ser que estemos obligadas. La verdad es que me puse Swan de apellido para diferenciarme más de ella. Para ser yo. Sólo yo y encima llevar algo de mi madre. Siempre he sabido que era lesbiana, siempre. Mi padre no se lo tomó muy allá al principio pero ahora lo tiene mega asumido y me apoya como nadie. Tengo dos mejores amigas y lo daría todo por ellas. Creo que soy ese tipo de persona, la que intenta darlo todo por los demás, aunque a veces fallo, es decir soy el tipo de persona que intenta darlo todo. También soy el tipo de persona que no creía en los flechazos... hasta que te vio... Adoro el cine, los musicales en teatro o películas me enamoran, y la música. Lo de la música es bastante obvio, es más, ahora mismo tengo la música a tope con los auriculares, seguro que ya sabes qué canción o deberías. Siempre he sido muy de ir a mi bola, de callarme todo, voy la dura aunque no lo soy en realidad. Puedo leer infinidad de veces todos los libros de Oscar Wilde, jamás dejarán de gustarme. Moulin Rouge es una de mis películas preferidas, puedo verla mil veces y no cansarme de ella. Creo que eso más o menos quién es Emma Swan.

Aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza. Emma es... es vida. Es pura alegría y si está con ella, por mucho que la rubia quiera, le robará esa vida, lo intuye. Relee el mensaje un par de veces y no puede evitar sentir como le gustaría tenerla al lado, estrecharla entre sus brazos, devorarla a besos.

Regina: No he visto esa película.

Emma: ¡¿En serio?!

Regina: En serio.

Emma: Te lo perdono de milagro. Bueno, creo que te toca. ¿Quién es Regina Mills?

Regina Mills es una cobarde. Eso es lo que deberían escribir sus dedos, pero todo lo que sale de ellos es una excusa que el miedo le impulsa a teclear.

Regina: Tengo que irme.

Emma: No, no tienes que irte. Quieres irte, ¿verdad?

Regina: Emma...

Emma: Está bien que tengas miedo, yo también lo tengo, créeme, estoy acojonada.

Regina: No lo parece.

Emma: Eso es porque no me ves...

Regina: Me voy...

Emma: Regina... en persona tendrás que contestarme. Sabes que diré que sí, ¿no?

No, no lo sabe. Sólo desea que diga que sí. Lo desea tanto como lo teme.

Regina: Lo sé... Adiós.

Emma: _Adiós..._

* * *

><p>Entra al inmenso edificio de la empresa de su padre, el de la sucursal de Londres. Saluda al guardia de seguridad y utilizando su pase especial avanza hacia el ascensor y pica. Espera a que llegue mientras en su cabeza da mil vueltas a la conversación que ha mantenido con Regina por la mañana.<p>

Le sabe mal, siente que la ha forzado a dar más de lo que puede. Pero tampoco tanto. Querer conocerla no le parece pedir más de la cuenta. Sacude la cabeza mientras deja bajar a todos los ocupantes del ascensor pensando en que en persona espera que todo cambie. Sube al ascensor y pulsa la planta 30, la última, la de su padre. Las puertas están a punto de cerrarse cuando:

―_¡Espera!_

Ese grito la hace reaccionar y pone su pierna para evitar que las puertas se cierren. Y entonces entra él... Robin. Con su traje, un maletín y la respiración entrecortada. En cuanto se ven se miran confusos. Que se vean es raro pero que encima lo hagan en Londres lo es aún más.

―¿Emma?

―¡Robin! Hola ―sonríe, una sonrisa culpable. Es la primera vez que le ve desde que besó a su mujer, desde que le hizo el amor.

Y ahí está él. Dándole dos besos, con su sonrisa franca y ella sintiéndose morir.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vacaciones. ¿Tú?

―Trabajo, tengo que estar aquí, vuelvo el 30 a Barcelona.

―Vaya...

―Sí, molesta un poco en estas fechas pero sólo son dos noches, puedo con ello ―se coloca bien la corbata y la mira, ajeno a todo, ajeno a la idea que ronda la mente de la rubia. De saber lo que piensa y lo que sabe haría de todo menos sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Regina Mills, regina.m

**De:** Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto:** Hola

¿Qué haces? Dime que no estás en casa un viernes a las siete de la tarde.

* * *

><p>Escucha su teléfono móvil indicando que le ha llegado un mail. Deja el libro a un lado y lo abre. Llevaba desde esta mañana esperando que le dijera algo porque ella no se veía capaz.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De:** Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto:** Re: Hola

Pues es exactamente lo que hago. No todos estamos en Londres.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Regina Mills, regina.m

**De:** Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto:** Re: Re: Hola

¿Sola?

* * *

><p>Como siempre responde más rápido que nadie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De:** Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto:** ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Sí, Emma, sola. Estoy leyendo tranquilamente en mi sofá. ¿He de pedirte permiso?

* * *

><p>Escucha el timbre de su casa y casi se plantea si ir a abrir o no. Demasiado cómoda. Pero el timbre suena insistente y ya no le importa perder la postura ni dejar la manta con tal de matar al impertinente que llama así a su casa.<p>

―¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ―exclama exasperada a la vez que abre.

―Adoro que me recibas así.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado y lamento haber tardado un poco más de lo normal, pero es que estas semanas de ahora son estrés máximo xD<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

_**Y por fin traigo el capítulo nuevo. He tardado un poco más de lo que quería y seguramente ahora no pueda actualizar muy seguido porque tengo casi todos los días ocupados... Pero a la mínima yo hago capis! XD**_

_**Antes de nada gracias a las que le dais a seguir esta historia y a las que comentáis:**_

_**anaxis: creo que me encanta tu definición de Emma :D Y me alegra que te encante la historia ^^**_

_**leylay: Veo que lo de los mensajes ha gustado y eso que me daba hasta miedo! XD Y gracias por sacar un momento para leer y comentar, cada coment de cada una ayuda mil :) **_

_**my dark queen : ya te lo digo incluso ya: es Emma XD**_

_**Gloes: me alegra que lo de los mensajes tenga tan buen recibimiento. Intentaré colarlos más porque aportan bastante y si encima gustan pues perfecto :D **_

_**braylin027 : gracias en serio, siempre anima saber que a la gente le mola lo que escribes ^^ **_

_**Kate41819 : continúo ya! No puedo negarme a alguien que lleva a Kate de imagen xD**_

_**Y sin más el capítulo! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

―_¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ―exclama exasperada a la vez que abre._

―_Adoro que me recibas así. _

Regina se queda congelada en la puerta. La mano en el pomo. Sus ojos fijos en ella. En Emma. Ahí está ella. Con un gorro de lana azul claro, una sonrisa radiante, los ojos brillantes. Va con una parka negra y una mochila colgada de un solo hombro. Está... preciosa.

―¿Emma? ―su nombre casi acaricia sus labios al pronunciarlo.

―_Hola_ ―y ahí está, esa sonrisa divertida se convierte en esa sonrisa dulce en la que no podía dejar de pensar―. _Déjame entrar ¿no?_

Se hace a un lado sin poder articular palabra y Emma entra, a su paso su perfume, ¿de manzana? Cierra la puerta sin comprender nada y en cuanto la cierra y se vuelve los labios de Emma se posan en los suyos. Pero en un beso corto, uno que dura unos pocos segundos y que aún así le acelera el corazón. Aún se pregunta cómo lo hace.

―¿Qué tal?

―¿Alucinada? ¿Que me he perdido?

―Pues verás, vi a Robin, en Londres. Me dijo que estaba dos noches fuera y yo aproveché para venir a verte y decirte que sí. Sí mil veces.

―Emma...

―No voy a irme, no voy a dejarte escapar. Quiero ser la otra en plan telenovela o lo que sea. Sé poner el acento si quieres y todo. Quiero estar contigo, da igual cómo ―se calla que en el fondo acepta con la esperanza de que en un futuro, si permanece ahora a su lado, si convierte ese gustar en querer, termine por dejarle a él y esté con ella. Incluso quizás acepta simplemente para saber si sentir algo por ella es un error. Pero no quiere agobiarla, no quiere echarle todas sus esperanzas encima, porque no entran en su trato.

―Emma...

―No digas Emma así porque nada de sexo, al menos ahora, bueno... es negociable.

―¿Qué? ―de nuevo la descoloca. Como siempre.

―Que nada de sexo. Ahora toca... ―rebusca en su mochila y termina por sacar dos películas―. Mamma mia y Moulin Rouge. Y no acepto un no. Hoy es el día del sí.

―Estás loca ―y más ella que no puede detener la sonrisa que cruza sus labios.

―¿Lo dudabas?

Su sonrisa, esa adorable de sabelotodo, esa socarrona que no puede sacar de sus pensamientos, de la gran vencedora, se dibuja en sus labios. La mira quitarse el abrigo, el gorro, la bufanda y otra sudadera. Lo deja todo en el suelo como si nada y ella, a pesar de lo encantadora que le resulta en ese momento, con esa sonrisa de niña, alza las cejas y resopla. Odia el desorden. Así que coge todo y lo coloca en la percha.

―_Bueno, espero el tour privado por tu morada, Evil Queen_.

* * *

><p>Escucha como Emma cambia su respiración y al volverse la tiene justo a su lado, espatarrada en el sofá, con una manta, abrazada a un cojín y llorando al ritmo de Meryl Streep y su "The winner takes it all"<p>

―¿Estás llorando? ―no puede evitar la sorpresa en su voz.

―_No... _

La rubia esquiva su mirada mientras se seca las lágrimas y la morena no puede evitar sonreír y abrazarla con fuerza. En cuanto la sostiene entre sus brazos Emma se vuelve hacia ella con los ojos aguados y una sonrisa tímida, sorprendida, y Regina se sorprende incluso a si misma por ese gesto tan antinatural en ella pero que con la rubia no puede evitar y no quiere evitar. Así que tras sonreírle tímidamente vuelve a centrar su atención en la película hasta que ésta termina, con ella entre sus brazos, y casi siente que ella es su sueño.

* * *

><p>―¿Te ha gustado? ―pregunta Emma en cuanto termina la película. Una sonrisa franca, ojos brillantes. Le ha gustado más Emma que la película, en realidad.<p>

―Sí. Pero se me hacer raro que te guste ese grupo cuando es de mi época casi.

―¡Joder ni que tuvieras quinientos años!

―Pero no tengo veintiuno como tú.

―Genial entonces, porque me van mayores que yo ―le guiña el ojo seductora y le da un dulce beso antes de separarse de sus brazos y levantarse a coger el móvil―. Hoy toca pizza a domicilio y pago yo.

―Yo no ceno de eso y no quiero que pagues nada.

Emma se vuelve con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios porque en esa frase ha vuelto a su modo Evil Queen y en el fondo le encanta.

―¿Qué día dije que era hoy?

―El del sí... ―sonríe resignada y la observa encargar más comida de la que sabe que son capaces de comer.

La ve caminar por su comedor mientras lo mira todo, con la misma curiosidad que al principio, como si buscase explicaciones de su dueña en cada rincón. Gesticula mientras ordena la pizza. De vez en cuando la mira a ella y arruga la nariz al sonreír.

Cuando cuelga Regina la observa hasta que Emma se cansa y con las cejas alzadas y su sonrisa socarrona dice:

―Me vas a desgastar.

―Claro.

―¿Es lo que pretendes?

―Por supuesto.

―Eso estaría muy mal porque entonces me perderías.

―Sí... ―se levanta y se acerca a ella, a esos labios que la atraen como un imán―. Sí, estaría muy mal ―sus labios casi rozan los suyos, ve como cierra sus verdes ojos, y con una sonrisa, se separa―. Casi tan mal como coger un avión sólo para verme.

Emma hace un mohín y sonríe.

―Por ti tomaría mil aviones.

* * *

><p>―¿Estás preparada?<p>

No puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante la solemnidad de la rubia.

―Emma, es sólo una película, creo que puedo con ella.

La rubia la mira ofendida, con el gran trozo de pizza a medio camino. Están sentadas en el suelo, las espaldas apoyadas en el sofá, y en la mesita pequeña del comedor están las dos pizzas familiares y la bebida, una botella de dos litros de coca-cola. Regina no se lo puede creer, esa comida y esa bebida que evitaba, Emma consigue que le estén gustando. Comer en el suelo, en mitad de su comedor, tampoco lo había hecho antes.

Pero ahí están. Regina sentada en el suelo, con Emma muy cerca, tan cerca que sus cuerpos casi se apoyan en el de la otra, comiendo mientras la opción de darle al play a la película parpadea en la pantalla.

―¡No es sólo una película! _Es espectacular, espectacular_ ―y aclara pagada de si misma a ver su confusión―, de haberla visto lo entenderías.

La mira fijamente y la besa pillándola por sorpresa. Parece que para las dos es el día de sorprender a la otra, aunque Regina no sólo sorprende a Emma, también se sorprende a sí misma, se siente más ella que nunca y eso la aterra.

―Ponla.

―Como mande mi Reina Malvada.

Se gana un codazo que recibe con risas mientras pulsa el play. Y entonces un telón, aplausos y un director de música que introduce esa melodía mil veces escuchada en el cine y luego... luego la melodía de la película. Emma la vive emocionada, como siempre, mientras cena mirando a Regina y a la pantalla. Regina procura mirar fijamente esa película que significa tanto para Emma y se siente segura bajo su mirada. Aparece: París 1900

_There was a boy_

_a very strange enchanted boy_

_they say he wandered very far,_

_very far, over land and sea_

Y ya está... se pierden en la película. Regina la descubre por primera vez y se siente morir en cada trozo, en cada canción... y Emma por primera vez se da cuenta de algo... esa película... ¿podría ser qué...?

Se acerca el final, ya no les queda bebida, sólo queda media pizza, la rubia ha comido más de lo que la morena esperaba. Ahora están en el sofá. Emma con el brazo apoyado en el reposabrazos y la cabeza sosteniéndola con su mano y Regina, sin saber cómo, se encuentra recostada en la rubia. Ambas tapadas con una manta.

"_**Lo más grande que te puede suceder es que ames y seas correspondido"**_

Esa frase, en ese momento, a las dos las hace sonreír. A Emma con un brillo en la mirada, a Regina con pesar. Satine empieza a cantar y Emma canta con ella casi sin darse cuenta. La morena siente que esas palabras salen de sus propios labios porque lo que dice la canción es lo que siente junto a ella, junto a esa rubia que salió de la nada y lo está poniendo todo patas arriba.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_It's like I've never seen_

_the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

Por fin termina la película y sin darse cuenta han visto hasta los créditos. Sin darse cuenta han perdido las palabras en mitad de las dudas y los miedos.

―¿Es espectacular, espectacular o no?

―Lo es...

―¿Pero...? ―se vuelve con las cejas fruncidas y terminan por ponerse cada una en una punta del sofá. Mirándose fijamente.

―Es preciosa pero... ¿no crees que es un cómo lo vamos a pasar?

El tono serio, la mirada triste y como frunce ligeramente los labios, le confirma las dudas que ha ido teniendo al ver por, ya no sabe cuántas veces la ha visto, la película. Así que sus siguientes palabras casi van más dirigidas a la propia rubia que a Regina:

―Nuestra historia no se parece en nada a la suya.

―Yo creo que sí, con la diferencia de que las dos relaciones no empiezan a la vez.

―No. No es igual. Yo no soy tan romántica.

―Aquel posdata dice lo contrario.

―El otro ponía que lo olvidaras.

―Soy incapaz de olvidar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo, Emma.

―Y luego pretendes que me crea que no lo quieres intentar ―una media sonrisa triste.

―No es justo para ti. No quiero que sufras como él ―titubea―. No quiero robarte tu vida...

―Será justo siempre que me seas sincera ―se acerca hasta ella a gatas hasta terminar con sus manos a cada lado de su cadera y susurra contra sus labios―. Así que nunca me dejes ir y será justo, Regina. Siempre que me quieras a tu lado, y yo también, ahí estaré. No me importará el resto.

―Nunca he sido sincera.

―Espero que conmigo lo seas ―la mira seria, casi por primera vez, porque es lo que necesita, sinceridad, si no... teme perderse en esa "aventura".

―Lo seré ―nunca antes había querido serle sincera a nadie, nunca antes había tenido ese deseo, pero a ella no quiere mentirle, a ella quiere enseñarle quién es.

―¿Te gusto mucho o poco? ―y ahí vuelve de nuevo la Emma risueña.

―Eso es aprovecharse de mi sinceridad, Señorita Swan.

―Ah... no hay límites, Señorita Mills.

Siguen en la misma postura, Emma casi sobre ella, con sus labios rozándose a cada palabra. Nunca se había sentido tan cómoda a tan poca distancia de otra persona.

―Más de lo que deberías.

―Perfecto.

―¿Y yo a ti?

―Lo suficiente como para coger un avión en mis pocos días en Londres ―un beso en el cuello―. Lo suficiente como para aceptar estar contigo pese a estar casada― un beso en la comisura de sus labios―. Lo suficiente como para cometer locuras ―un beso lento en los labios.

Emma siente que podría perderse en esos labios carnosos que le devuelven el beso con pasión. Termina por caer sobre ella. Terminan tumbadas en el sofá, sin poder separar sus labios más que para respirar y aún separarlos por eso les molesta profundamente.

Regina se pierde en el olor de Emma, en su sabor y necesita más, necesita sentirla como nunca antes, quiere que se estremezca bajo sus manos, quiere llevarla al mismo cielo al que ella la llevó.

Entonces su mano empieza a colarse por su pantalón, y de nuevo, por segunda vez desde que están ¿juntas?, Emma detiene su mano. Sujeta su muñeca con cuidado mientras rompe ese beso en el que le gustaría vivir.

―Regina... para... ―se muerde el labio con rabia mientras se separa de la morena y le duele la mirada que le lanzan sus ojos, casi tan oscuros como la primera vez que la vio.

―¿Por qué? ―no hay duda de que la morena se siente dolida―. ¿De verdad quieres esto? Porque cada vez que intento tocarte o algo tú me paras y ya no sé que...

―¡Regina! ―la corta con una sonrisa culpable que en seguida se desvanece al mirarla fijamente a los ojos, al nadar en ellos, al perderse en cada rincón―. Créeme no hay nada ahora mismo que podría gustarme más que tus manos pero... ―alarga ese pero y hace una mueca que Regina, de no ser por el golpe bajo que resulta que la detenga, sonreiría al ver―. Pero tengo la regla. Por eso dije que nada de sexo hoy, al menos para mí, para mí de ti, yo a ti te lo haga las veces que sean. A mí no es porque no quiera porque créeme lo quiero ―pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe―. Lo necesito.

―¿En serio? ―la rubia asiente a disgusto y ella suelta un carcajada―. Menos mal.

―¿Menos mal? ―sus ojos se convierten en dos rendijas y su boca se tuerce.

―Sí, porque yo también.

―¡Oh, estamos destinadas!

Sonríe radiante mientras le da otro beso, uno corto, uno suave, un beso que es suficiente para calmar las ganas de la otra y que no encienda sus cuerpos.

―Así que... tenemos toda una noche para conocernos.

―¿Por qué me da miedo? ―una verdad disfrazada de broma.

―Porque te toca hablar, Regina ―sonríe con dulzura mientras se va al otro extremo del sofá y se sienta mirándola fijamente con un costado apoyado en el respaldo del sofá. La morena la imita pero en su rostro se ha instalado un sombra―. Te toca hablar, quiero conocerte un poco más. Así que... ¿quién es Regina Mills?

Regina la mira fijamente y se muerde el labio con rabia. Tiene miedo. Porque ahora Emma está ahí, frente a ella, esperando su respuesta, mirándola dulcemente. Emma está ahí dando color a un día que no lo tenía. Emma siempre está ahí para sorprenderla incluso sin darse cuenta. Y si cuando... teme que al decirle cómo es en realidad, más allá de esa apariencia de femme fatale que adopta para sentirse mejor, ella se vaya a ir. Así que cuando por fin habla el miedo tiñe cada una de sus palabras:

―Regina Mills es una cobarde... eso es lo que estuve a punto de poner esta mañana y... era cierto... soy una cobarde, Emma. Toda mi vida son mentiras.

―Yo no soy una mentira ―intenta decirle que ella es real, que está ahí, a pesar de ese "es una cobarde" que no cree.

―Tú eres de las más grandes, Emma ―pero ella lo entiende mal―. Pero eres la que menos me pesa y a la vez la que más.

―Ya... ―intenta sonreír pero la sonrisa se rompe antes de llegar a sus labios―. Habla de Robin...

Regina la mira fijamente y nota el dolor que ha teñido esa casi suplica.

―¿Para qué?

―No lo sé, Regina. ¿Quizá porque es tu marido? ¿Quizá porque es parte de quién eres y créeme quiero saberlo de un vez?

Silencio. Un silencio en el que se miran casi retando a la otra y a la vez deseando no tener que hacerlo. Entonces la morena suspira y habla:

―Conocí a Robin en la primera fiesta universitaria a la que fui. No llevaba ni un mes en la facultad cuando había esta gran fiesta a la que todo el mundo iba a ir. Así que fui. Iba con mi amiga, la que era mi única amiga, ahora ya ni está.

―¿Quién era? ―pregunta con miedo al pensar que al hablar ella callará para siempre.

―La llamaba Maléfica en broma y la verdad que ya es casi más nombre suyo que el original.

―¿Qué pasó con ella?

―¿Cómo?

―Has dicho que ya ni está.

―Mi madre. Eso es lo que pasó. Mi madre y mis miedos.

―Cuesta imaginarte con miedo.

Lo dice con una sonrisa casi triste, dulce, arrebatadora y no puede evitar que su corazón se detenga y que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas que procura retener en la celda de sus ojos. Sonríe, una sonrisa que le tira en los labios pero que disimula el miedo que siente ahora. Miedo a perderla antes de tenerla por un pasado que es su presente y la atormenta cada día.

―Emma... ―se hace diminuta―. No quiero hablar de eso ahora. No quiero que veas lo peor de mí.

―Está bien ―se levanta del sofá y le tiende la mano―. Vamos a dormir, ¿vale?

* * *

><p>Y ahí están. Las dos tendidas en la cama, una en cada lado. Separadas. Separadas por los silencios de Regina. Separadas por no saber hasta dónde pueden llegar, hasta dónde pueden sentir, hasta dónde pueden caer en la otra. La espera hasta que Emma ha salido del baño, ya arreglada, con un adorable pijama, se le ha hecho eterna y casi dolorosa pero estar así casi le duele más.<p>

Está ahí y casi siente como empieza a alejarla por sus silencios incluso antes de tenerla al lado. Así que en la penumbra de la noche, armándose de valor, rompe el silencio con un susurro:

―Me encantan las manzanas y no te rías, ya sé que debe ser súper gracioso porque soy la Evil Queen y eso... ―ve de reojo, en la oscuridad de la habitación, la sonrisa de Emma que mira al techo―. Antes de Robin escribía. Adoraba escribir, después de él dejé de hacerlo.

―¿Por qué? ―la rubia mantiene fija la mirada en el techo, casi sin respirar, por miedo a que cualquier mínimo gesto detenga a la morena de hablar.

―Porque todo me parecía una gran mentira. No puedo escribir ya pero sí leer. Adoro a Fitzgerald, el Gran Gatsby es mi libro preferido. Me gusta esa nostalgia que impregna cada página, me gustan las relaciones que salen en él, todas tan falsas y tan sentidas a la vez. El día del cementerio, el día que nos chocamos, iba a ver a mi padre, lleva muerto tres años. Él y Glinda son lo único bueno que veía en mi familia. Glinda es mi sobrina. Desde el primer momento en que te vi ya supe que ibas a ser un gran problema ―sonríe y suspira―. Pero jamás pensé que un problema pudiese ser tan bueno. Si tengo que elegir un grupo o cantante imagino que me quedo con Queen. Yo tampoco creía en lo flechazos y lo que tuve contigo no sé si podría llamarse así... es sólo que cuando te vi mirándome como me mirabas no pude evitar seguirte siempre que estabas cerca. Me encantó el libro que me dijiste para mi sobrina, lo leí y pensaba en ti aún cuando no debía. Adoro la lluvia... me relaja. Y... no sé... no se me ocurre nada más de mí.

Silencio. Emma no dice nada y ella nota un nudo en la garganta. El corazón le late con fuerza, asustado, y se siente más indefensa que en toda su vida. Eso es algo que sólo le pasa con Emma porque sólo con ella es sincera a pesar del poco tiempo que lleva en su vida. Está a punto de hablar de nuevo o de huir cuando la rubia habla con dulzura:

―"Y así vamos adelante, botes que reman contra la corriente, incesantemente arrastrados hacia el pasado."

La morena suelta un aire que no era consciente de que retenía y sonríe feliz al techo, incapaz de mirarla aún.

―¿Así que puedes citar mi libro preferido?

―Por supuesto. También es uno de los míos.

―Pero no es Oscar Wilde.

Escucha su risa. Pura. Un soplo de vida.

―Lo sé. Y sé que no sólo existe él. Me gusta que recuerdes que lo adoro. También puedo citarte a ti y no eres él.

Se vuelve hacia ella y los ojos de Emma la miran con tanto deseo y ternura que la desarman y termina por devorar sus labios. Un beso cargado de todo el deseo que hay en ella. Un beso que le acelera el pulso, que la estremece, un beso que contiene para no terminar encima de ella.

―Guau...

―Lo sé... ―la respiración entrecortada, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, el verde de ella se pierde en la oscuridad y lo lamenta―. ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?

―Ya sabes... ―una sonrisa pícara―. Me dijeron que huyera de las reinas malvadas y las brujas...

Le da un golpe mientras dibuja una media sonrisa irónica y la rubia estalla en carcajadas que lo inundan todo, incluso a ella. A ella, que siente que podría acostumbrarse a ello, a tenerla ahí, a tenerla en su vida, a esa rubia que saca lo mejor de ella sin darse cuenta.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como siempre espero que os haya gustado y si hay comentarios mejor que mejor :P<strong>_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hello! Capi nuevo al fin. Iba a colgarlo ayer pero mi Internet se fue de fiesta todo el jodido día ¬¬**_

_**Como siempre gracias a las que marcáis la histo como favorita y la seguís y a las que comentáis:**_

_**Gloes: lo mínimo que puedo hacer es tener en cuenta a las que comentan :) Me encanta que te fascine Emma ^^**_

_**leylay: gracias por comentar y hasta recomendar el fic! :D Por lo que veo en general la que va gustando más es Emma XD**_

_**begobeni12: Que genial que empieces la historia :) Espero que te merezca la pena el ponerte al día xD Y en realidad la universidad sería la UAB, la de Barcelona.**_

_**my dark queen: En realidad ellas viven en España en el fic y en concreto cerca o en Barcelona lo que en avión son poco más de dos horas, que aunque sea un fic me mola que los detalles sean posibles no mola que hagan medio mundo en cinco min xD Y si te gusta lo mismo que a Regina adoro tu gusto jajaja**_

_**AF: Guaau gracias por leerlo todo y mil gracias por el coment :D**_

_**aquarius7: Te veo on fire leyendo xDDD Genial que todo lo que llevas te mole :)**_

_**Y ya sí... capi new! ^^**_

_**PD: como siempre (cómo si fuesen ya siglos XD) los mails irán con la raya separadora hasta que encuentre un método mejor ... xD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

Un rayo de sol la molesta, casi parece instarla a levantarse, la obliga, y termina por rendirse y abrir los ojos con un gruñido de rabia. Tarda en ubicarse pero en cuanto lo hace se vuelve emocionada hacia el otro lado buscando a Regina. Su desilusión es innegable al ver que la cama está vacía y las sábanas ya frías.

Se siente decepcionada. Otra vez ha sido incapaz de verla dormir. Le da rabia. Quería ver a Regina durmiendo, ver si así se iban sus miedos, sus preocupaciones, de su rostro, esas expresiones tristes que con sus bromas a veces consigue borrar. Quería ver su rostro en paz y todo lo que consigue ver es la cama vacía al despertar.

Aunque lo cierto es que con aquellas pequeñas confesiones ha visto a Regina más que nunca, puede esperar. Puede esperar lo que haga falta para volver a dormir a su lado.

* * *

><p>―Eres verdaderamente una Evil Queen ―de no ser por su bajar las escaleras casi corriendo su voz la habría sorprendido.<p>

―¿Y eso por qué? ―lo pregunta con una sonrisa al oír el dramático tono de Emma.

―Me has quitado la oportunidad de verte nada más despertarme o de verte dormir ―puede imaginar el mohín que dibuja aún sin verla.

―Oh, yo sí te he visto dormir, dos veces. Pones una cara adorable.

―Siempre tengo una cara adorable.

―Por supuesto, Emma ―se vuelve al fin con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa irónica en los labios. Casi se queda sin palabras al verla ahí, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con su sonrisa, los brazos cruzados, con el cabello ligeramente revuelto, el rostro de recién levantada, el pijama ceñido y corto. La repasa con la mirada de arriba a bajo sin preocuparse por si lo nota―. También eres muy pegajosa cuando duermes. No has dejado de abrazarme en toda la noche.

―Porque soy lista hasta durmiendo.

―Será eso ―sonríe dulcemente casi sin darse cuenta.

―Deberías sonreír más así... ―Emma se acerca hasta ella y se planta justo delante. Le quita el café de las manos y lo deja con cuidado en la encimera de detrás antes de colocar sus manos en sus caderas mientras ella se pierde en sus ojos―. Esa sonrisa podría parar el mundo.

―¿Sí? ―su voz ronca la delata.

―El mío se acaba de sacudir un poco.

―Idiota... ―inspira profundamente y el olor de Emma le llega―. ¿Manzanas?

―Es mi perfume preferido y he tenido suerte de que huela a manzanas, así quizá termino siendo tu cosa favorita.

―¿Ahora eres una cosa?

―Se me ha entendido ―sonríe.

Sonríe y Regina se paraliza en sus brazos, esa sonrisa tierna de ella sí que detiene su mundo y acelera sus movimientos para perderse en sus labios. La besa pegándose a ella, intentando eliminar cualquier mínimo espacio que las separa. Enreda su lengua con la suya incluso antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar. Sus manos en su cabello mientras las de Emma trepan por su espalda acercándolas aún más.

No dejaría esos labios por nada del mundo pero el mundo parece dispuesto a estropear ese beso en el que se siente morir y vivir a cada segundo. El timbre de su casa suena de esa forma que sabe que sólo emplea Zelena. Se separa de Emma y abre los ojos de par en par, odiándose por haberse olvidado de que venía su sobrina, y más al ver como Emma abre los suyos confundida, con los labios hinchados y entreabiertos. Se muerde el suyo y susurra con la voz ronca:

―Es mi hermana. Tenía que quedarme a mi sobrina hoy. ¡Joder! Lo había olvidado. ¿Qué hago?

La rubia la mira con fastidio, no por Regina, si no por esa hermana que viene a estropear ese momento que la estaba volviendo loca, dulcemente loca.

―Abre.

―¿Y tú?

Sonríe con dulzura al ver la rabia en los ojos oscuros de Regina. Una rabia que convierte en cariño con tan sólo un dulce beso en la mejilla.

―Yo me escondo hasta que tu hermana se vaya y tu sobrina se distraiga.

El timbre vuelve a sonar acompañado de golpes en la puerta.

―Pero Emma... yo...

―Ey... ―la rodea con sus brazos y con una sonrisa susurra―. Es mejor, si no habríamos acabado aquí mismo haciéndolo. No te preocupes. Corre, abre.

Sale de la cocina y Emma la sigue. Se dirige a las escaleras, a esconderse en su cuarto y se siente morir.

―Emma ―grita en un susurro para que afuera no la escuchen aunque siendo como es que vuelven a llamar sería imposible―. Lo siento... ―sólo mueve los labios y Emma le saca la lengua antes de correr y desaparecer en el piso de arriba. Cierra los ojos un momento y al abrirlos es esa Regina que es para todos menos para Emma―. ¡Ya va!

―¿Qué hacías? ―la voz de Zelena la fastidia, esa voz de reproche, cuando debería ser ella la cabreada.

―Estaba arriba. ¿Y mi niña? ―sonríe al recibir el dulce abrazo de Glinda.

―¡Aquí!

―Hola, cariño.

Glinda entra radiante en casa y va directa al televisor. Regina sonríe sin poder evitar tener aun el corazón acelerado por el beso de antes. Escucha la charla insípida de Zelena antes de que se marche y luego va al comedor con su sobrina. En un momento la deja con la televisión y sube a su habitación. Cuando entra ve a Emma en la cama, ya vestida, con el móvil en la mano. Cierra la puerta y sus verdes ojos enseguida la miran.

―Hola.

―Lo siento tanto.

―Tranquila ―se levanta y le da un dulce beso―. No pasa nada. Le da su emoción.

―Ya, claro... ―desvía la mirada con una sonrisa forzada en los labios―. Esto no debería ser así.

―Pero es así. Venga, sonríeme como tú sabes ―emplea el tono con el que hablaría a un niño pequeño y la morena le lanza un codazo sin poder evitar esa sonrisa que ella quería―. Ahora distrae a tu sobrina que yo me voy.

―Vale.

Van a salir, Regina tiene la mano en el pomo, pero Emma la hace volverse antes de abrir y la arrincona contra la puerta.

―Te echaré de menos. Pero ya sabes que al día siguiente de volver estaré aquí por la mañana.

―Perfecto...

Nota los labios de Emma cerca de los suyos, va a besarla, cierra los ojos esperando ese beso, un beso como el de antes, cuando todo lo que recibe es un dulce beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa.

―Si te beso como antes no me voy.

―Ojalá no lo hicieras.

―Ui, Señorita Mills, creo que está empezando a sentir cosas por mí ―bromea mientras abre y la hace pasar.

No se atreve a mirar su reacción, sabiendo que la que siente cosas por ella es ella misma. No puede negar que esa simple atracción se está convirtiendo poco a poco en algo más. Incluso ahora, huyendo a escondidas de su casa siente que se deja una parte de si misma con ella y no le importa que se quede ahí.

* * *

><p>―¡Emma! ¡Cuánto tiempo!¿Qué haces aquí?<p>

Anna sigue preguntando mil cosas mientras ella se limita a sonreír con las cejas alzadas, divertida, siempre le ha hecho gracia Anna, no se parece en nada a Elsa. Al menos no a la Elsa sobria.

―Vengo a secuestrar a tu hermana.

―¡No!

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta sonriente.

―Va a nevar. Tenemos que hacer muñecos de nieve.

―Te la devuelvo mañana ―alza las cejas divertida―. Venga.

―No pongas esa cara. No te la puedes llevar. Emma... ―pero Emma no borra su mirada suplicante―. ¡Está bien! ¡Pero la quiero viva!

―Por supuesto ― se cuadra cual soldado y Anna ríe divertida.

―¡Elsa! ―grita con voz cantarina mientras deja entrar a Emma―. ¡Vienen a por ti! ¡Un valiente soldado quiere llevarte!

―¡Dile al valiente soldado que no me voy de casa!

―¡Pues entonces me quedo!

―¡Oh, genial! ―Anna la agarra del brazo y tira de ella hacia arriba emocionada―. ¡Fiesta!

La sigue sin poder evitar reír, deja que la lleve, da gracias de tener a gente así en su vida, mientras escucha el tono de alerta del móvil que le indica que ha llegado un mail, uno que no quiere leer aún, que se guarda para la tarde noche cuando vaya camino del aeropuerto.

* * *

><p>Pasa todo el día con su sobrina. Tenerla a ella es tener un sol en mitad de su casa. Pero esta vez es sólo un sol cubierto por nubes y esas nubes son la angustia y el dolor que los ojos verdes de Emma intentaban ocultar. Así que opta por darle lo único que le ha pedido. Aprovechando que su sobrina está embobada viendo a Woody y Jessie coge su móvil y empieza a escribir en ese sofá que ahora, sin ella en la otra punta, le parece inmenso.<p>

No puede evitar un pensamiento: "Emma, ¿qué me has hecho? "

* * *

><p>Las horas con ellas dos se le han pasado volando. Es cierto que le faltaba Ruby pero de haber estado ella habría acabado leyendo en su mirada que algo falla, porque algo falla por mucho que lo niegue. Falla ese vacío que ha empezado a invadirla mientras estaba escondida en su habitación.<p>

Se sube al coche. Tiene tiempo de sobras para ir al aeropuerto, a pesar de dónde vive Elsa, conduciendo como conduce y siendo la hora que es, no tendrá problemas en coger su vuelo. Así que enciende la música y busca el mail de Regina.

_The modern office building's are chasing the sun_

_and the wind is racing after the day_

_And everybody's chasing a beauty they don't have_

_and I'm, woah I'm, I'm chasing you_

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De**: Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto**: Gracias

Creo que no eres consciente pero, aunque seguramente luego me arrepienta de decir esto, lo cierto es que en estos meses en que estabas lejos y los días a partir de aquella fiesta, sobretodo esos, estos, días, te han convertido en la persona que más sabe mí. La única persona con la que siento que soy yo. Me haces ser yo sin proponértelo siquiera. Quizá, bueno, quizá no, sé que no lo parece. Que parezco distante y fría pero, quería que lo supieras. Que me esfuerzo para abrirme y que me encanta tenerte en mi vida aunque sea incapaz de decírselo al mundo, aunque sea incapaz de salir de mi mentira porque no puedo, Emma. Lo he intentado toda mi vida pero no puedo, no quiero perderlo todo. Incluso una mentira vale más que nada. Y yo todo cuanto tengo es esa gran mentira que me mata un poco cada día.

Me da miedo que en tan poco tiempo te hayas colado poniéndolo todo patas arriba pero me da más miedo ver como aún así sigo atascada.

Vas a decir que sí, ahora lo tengo claro, y ese sí es más de lo que podría pedir. No lo merezco, no merezco nada, Emma. Soy en realidad esa Evil Queen que todos piensan, tengo menos corazón del que piensas y menos del que quiero. Pero ya que me das ese sí, ya que me haces un hueco en tu vida, intentaré ganarme el honor de tenerlo.

Hacía tiempo que no escribía una verdad tan grande y he tenido que escribirla porque seré incapaz de decirte todo ello en persona y merecías saberlo porque es lo único que me has pedido, que sea sincera y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Tu sí por mi sinceridad, supongo. Aunque lo tuyo tiene mucho más valor que lo mío.

Disfruta de lo que queda de las vacaciones.

* * *

><p>Termina de leer el mail con una sonrisa triste y un par de lágrimas rasgando sus mejillas. Al menos no es sólo ella la que parece sentir más que sólo atracción.<p>

_We are only dreaming and I'm dreaming only of you_

Arranca y acelera a fondo mientras esa canción termina y empieza otra, no sabe cuál. Casi por primera vez en su vida la música que escucha no le llega, se pierde, todo lo que llega a su cerebro son esas palabras escritas y la certeza de que sus esperanzas están ahí. Esperanzas de que un día Regina lo pueda dejar todo por ella y sabe que esas esperanzas son el mayor error de todos porque la morena fue tremendamente tajante con ese tema. Fue dolorosamente clara y específica.

Y nuevas lágrimas surcan sus mejillas, esas lágrimas que procuran calmar a su corazón, que tratan de frenar todo lo que empieza a sentir por ella, pero es tarde, está metida hasta el fondo. Cree poder con todo, con el secreto, con ser la otra, pero lo cierto es que en las dos primeras pruebas ya se ha sentido morir un poco por muy bien que lo haya disimulado, pero también sabe algo... hay sufrimientos que merecen la pena y el volver a ver esa sonrisa dulce y maravillosa, que sacude su mundo, parece merecer bastantes.

_**Continuará... **_


	18. Chapter 17

**_Vaalee, he tardado más de lo que tenía planeado, sorry! :S_**

**_Antes de empezar:_**

**_leylay: Sí, sí, Regina está en el sotano ahora mismo XD A ver si un día sube o... jiji xD Seguí tu recomendación y ya voy leyendo tu fic a cada ratico que puedo :D_**

**_aquarius7: te has metido caña leyendo eh? ^^ Gracias y me alegra mil que te mole lo de los mails, más que nada porque este capítulo es practicamente mails :)_**

**_begobeni12: yo te voy respondiendo y ya cuando te pongas al día las irás leyendo las respuestas XD Lo de Ruby en algún capi lo explicaré mucho mejor, aunque ya se medio da por sabido (creo, espero xD). Lo de Emma y Ariel ya lo dije por el capi que salen de party y sí, Jennifer es la hermana de Emma en este fic, la cuestión es: ¿Cómo es?. En algún capi saldrá, en un futuro cercano planeo que salga. Y que genial lo del Principito! Ya es casualidad que sea hasta la misma edición jajajaja_**

**_Ultear Milkovich: mil gracias por comentar! :D Me encanta que te gustara desde el primer capítulo y que lo vieras tan alegre, ahora ya no es taaaanto pero espero que siga teniendo esas partes, no todo va a ser felicidad y arcoiris XD Y genial que te gusten las dos y como escribo, en serio, thanks! ^^ Y lo de las songs es que no podía hacer un fic y que no hubiese, no podía... me alegro si encima hacen todo un poco más ameno._**

**_Y una vez dicho todo eso... allá va el capítulo nuevo :P_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

Está a punto de coger el avión cuando suspira y decide contestar al mensaje de Regina. Ese mail que le quema y que le acelera el corazón y a la vez parece empeñado en estrujarlo. Contesta de forma automática, casi sin saber bien qué pone.

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Regina Mills, regina.m

**De**: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto**: Re: Gracias

No tienes que darme las gracias por nada. Aprecio mucho tu esfuerzo de ser sincera. En serio.

Espero que fuera bien con tu sobrina y disfruta tu también lo que queda de vacaciones.

* * *

><p>Una vez enviado embarca mientras ve como llueve afuera y no puede evitar pensar en ella, en Regina, que adora la lluvia.<p>

* * *

><p>Su sobrina duerme en el sofá, le ha sido imposible moverla de ahí, cuando nota el móvil vibrar y corre a mirar si es Emma. Le sorprende que no le haya contestado, le envió el mensaje a las doce del mediodía y ahora, a las once de la noche, sigue sin respuesta. Por eso espera que sea una contestación el aviso de ahora. Una contestación a ese mensaje que a cada minuto sin respuesta le pesaba más.<p>

De no ser por Glinda la espera se le habría hecho agonizante. Pero su sobrina con sus películas y su sonrisa la han distraído muy bien.

Sonríe soltando toda la tensión al ver que en efecto, por fin, Emma le ha contestado. Pero su sonrisa se congela en sus labios al ver el mail de la rubia. No puede evitar contestar veloz notando como el miedo crece en ella, aunque no sabe bien a qué teme.

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De**: Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto**: ¿Emma?

¿Estás bien?

* * *

><p>No hay respuesta. Por segunda vez la rubia tarda en contestar y por segunda vez esa espera la mata. Le da rabia no tener su número de móvil porque nunca ha tenido tantas ganas de saber cómo está alguien. Ahora mismo se arriesgaría a llamarla, porque ese mail en Emma, ese mail tan escueto, tan frío, no es propio en ella y menos contestando al mail que ella ha hecho, ese en el que casi se había desnudado.<p>

Se duerme junto a su sobrina pero sus sueños son muy diferentes a los de la pequeña que duerme a su lado.

* * *

><p>Llega a Londres más tarde de lo que le gustaría. Quería beber pero no hay ningún lugar abierto y quizá le venga bien. La calle está desierta y siendo casi las dos de la madrugada no le extraña. Va a su casa en Londres y se encierra en su habitación a toda prisa para evitar que Jennifer la vea porque hay luz en su habitación. No quiere tener que ver a su hermana, menos hoy.<p>

Se encierra y se duerme escuchando la lluvia caer.

La música a todo volumen de Jennifer la despierta. Gruñe cabreada mientras entierra el rostro en la almohada. Le dan ganas de ir a matar a su hermana pero antes mira el móvil para ver la hora y lo que termina por ver es el mail de Regina.

No puede evitar sonreír al leer esa mail preocupado. Sonríe pensando que le importa de verdad pero aún así duele. Contesta intentando parecer divertida, la de siempre, aunque sabe que falla.

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Regina Mills, regina.m

**De**: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto**: ¿Regina?

Sí, ¿por qué?

PD: no me has contestado a lo de tu sobrina

* * *

><p>Una vez enviado no puede evitar gritar con fuerza a su hermana:<p>

―¡Baja la puta música!

Gruñe al ver como en lugar de bajarla la sube aún más y le contesta gritando:

―¡Vete a España y déjame!

―¡Que te den!

―¡A ti también!

Le dan ganas de salir y montar una de sus famosas peleas pero opta por no hacerlo y menos el penúltimo día del año. No quiere aguantar a su padre cabreado. Suspira y se pone el bañador para ir a la piscina a hacer unos argos y alejarse de Jennifer y su música infernal.

* * *

><p>Vuelve a casa tras una comida eterna en familia. Vuelve a casa con él, que ya ha regresado del viaje de negocios. En cuanto entra en su casa y Robin la recibe con una sonrisa se esfuerza en fingir una sonrisa, se esfuerza en negar lo mucho que le duele que no sea Emma la que está ahí, se esfuerza en fingir que puede con ello.<p>

Pasan toda la tarde en el comedor hablando y viendo la primera película que pillan empezar en la televisión y le jode no poder evitar compararlo con el otro día. Mira la película pensando que cómo es posible echar a alguien, que se conoce tan poco, tanto de menos. No se lo explica. No entiende cómo Emma lo ha conseguido pero no puede negarlo, bueno, sí puede, pero no a si misma.

Mientras prepara la cena y Robin deshace la maleta mira por primera vez el móvil en todo el día. Lo había dejado cargando. Lo había dejado lejos para no mirar a cada segundo si Emma había contestado. Y por suerte lo ha hecho. Lee el mail y pese a ese intento de parecer normal, esa medio broma en el asunto, sabe que algo va mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De**: Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto**: …

Porque no pareces tú.

PD: fue bien, es un amor. Se porta mejor que tú.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se despierta por los leves ronquidos de Robin y al ver que son las siete de la mañana decide salir a correr. Su última salida del año. Emma no ha respondido al mail y empieza a entender que sus silencios dicen bastante aunque quizá simplemente está disfrutando de sus vacaciones a tope, como debería, como desea que haga. Pero le molesta que parece que se ha olvidado de ella mientras la rubia no sale de su cabeza ni un momento.<p>

El día se le hace eterno. Entre preparativos y la reunión familiar en casa de su madre para despedir el año sólo tiene ganas de meterse en su cama y dormir. Está agotada y Robin lo nota, eso le da la excusa perfecta para no hacer nada.

Al despertarse lee dos mails de Emma, uno de ayer y otro de hoy, y sonríe mientras se toma su café y escucha a Robin levantarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Regina Mills, regina.m

**De**: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto**: Tranquila

Sí que soy yo, será nostalgia de mi hogar. O mejor dicho de donde vivo

PD: portarse mejor que yo es muy fácil, sólo hace falta no tirarse a la profesora

Suspira resignada al ver que vuelve a ser más o menos la de siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Regina Mills, regina.m

**De**: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto**: ¡Se me olvidaba!

¡Que empieces bien el año nuevo!

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De**: Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto**: Re: Tranquila

¿Y esa aclaración?

PD: feliz año a ti también

PD2: que te den

* * *

><p>Responde el mail y no puede evitar ese segundo PD que sus dedos teclean, casi un: anímate o un no soy tan seria. Y antes de darse cuenta los mails se suceden durante esa semana. Mails espaciados pero mails en los que medio bromean y en los que poco a poco todo vuelve a ser ¿perfecto? Son pocos. Son cortos. Saben a poco y a mucho a la vez y por ello le gusta la espera hasta el siguiente.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Regina Mills, regina.m

**De**: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto**: Geografía con Emma Swan

Verás. Yo nací en Estados Unidos, California, una bella nación xD Viví allí hasta los tres años. Luego en Londres, donde estuve hasta los cinco. Y luego ya en España, Barcelona, hasta mi edad actual. Así que para mí lo de hogar es un poco difícil porque luego cuenta con que todas las vacaciones vengo a Londres con la familia.

Pero como dice Mago de oz (el grupo de música no la película): "Y que tu país sea donde te lleven los pies". Aunque a mí me llevan aviones.

PD: Mientras seas tú quien me de...

PD2: ¿Desde cuando hablas así?

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De**: Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto**: Re: Geografía con Emma Swan

Y yo que me preocupaba por ti, parezco nueva a veces...

Y has tenido una vida movidita, sí.

PD: si no me detienes...

PD2: todo lo malo se pega

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Regina Mills, regina.m

**De**: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto**: :P

Así que preocupada por mí... ¿La Evil Queen se empieza a derretir?

PD: oh, créeme, no te detendría.

PD2: ¿Y quién te lo ha pegado?

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De**: Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto**: En fin...

La Evil Queen no es de hielo, no se derrite. ¡Y no soy la Evil Queen!

PD: más te vale...

PD2: y no sé... Creo que una rubia impertinente, irritante, sorprendente y adorable

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Regina Mills, regina.m

**De**: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto**: muajaja

El asunto es tu risa maléfica, imagínala con una lluvia de esas que te gustan y rayos y truenos. Y sí eres una Evil Queen. Ya te lo dije en tu cocina. No me dejaste verte dormir :(

PD: Asúmelo, te mueres de ganas de tenerme en tu cama ;)

PD2: ¡Por dios! ¡Presentámela!

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De**: Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto**: En dos días ya, ¿no?

Y no me verás dormir. Mi cara no es tan adorable como la tuya en sueños.

PD: ya te he tenido en mi cama y dios deja de provocarme para escribir idioteces

PD2: No, entonces te la quedarías tú.

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Regina Mills, regina.m

**De**: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto**: Mañana ya

Venga, no mientas. A una reina no le queda bien la falsa modestia. Seguro que eres igual de adorable durmiendo. Aunque verdaderamente tú no eres adorable, eres espectacular.

PD: más te vale no dejar de decir idioteces conmigo :D

PD2: sería imposible hacer que esa rubia impertinente, irritante, sorprendente y adorable te dejara, creo.

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De**: Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto**: Re: Mañana ya

¿Así que espectacular? ¿Cómo tu adorada película?

PD: haré el esfuerzo, esperemos que tú idiotez sea contagiosa ;)

PD2: no estaría mal que fuera imposible

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Regina Mills, regina.m

**De**: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto**: Re: Re: Mañana ya

Jum... no sé si tan espectacular como mi película :P

PD: tengo un círculo cercano de personas que muestran que sí.

PD2: por el momento lo es

PD3: tienes ganas de verme ¿eh? Te noto ansiosa Pero normal, soy demasiado buena en la cama, lo sé... ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**De**: Regina Mills, regina.m

**Asunto**: Re: Re: Re: Mañana ya

¿A qué hora llegarás?

* * *

><p><strong>Para<strong>: Regina Mills, regina.m

**De**: Emma Swan, emmaswanp

**Asunto**: Pobres PDs míos ignorados...

A las ocho estoy aporreando tu puerta :D Te daré el mayor "sí" que te hayan dado en tu malvada vida jajaja

PD: si me recibes vestida como el primer día que fui a tu casa no me quejaré

* * *

><p>Contesta con ese mensaje aprovechando que Ruby está en el servicio.<p>

―¿A quién le escribes?

Se vuelve hacia Ruby que se sienta, con las cejas alzadas, mientras guarda el móvil más rápido de la cuenta y centra su atención en la cerveza que tiene delante.

―A Tink ―se aplaude interiormente por esa excusa rápida.

―¡Hacía mil que no hablabas con ella!

―¡Lo sé! A ver cuando la veo ―sonríe dulcemente mientras bebe un gran trago.

―¿Y cómo le va?

―Como siempre ―frunce ligeramente las cejas al notar la mirada de su amiga casi brillar.

―¿Sigue trabajando en aquel restaurante?

―Sí, ¿no?

―Que raro... ―una media sonrisa casi amenazante―. Me dijo ayer que la echaron.

―Ah... aún no me lo ha dicho ―bravo... otro trago más.

―Ya. ¿Con quién hablabas, Emma? ―no dice nada mientras termina la cerveza y se levanta a toda prisa―. ¿Qué haces?

―Me voy. Había quedado para cenar con mi padre, ya sabes como es.

―¿A las siete?

―Tengo que arreglarme ―una sonrisa forzada mientras se pone la chaqueta.

―Ya... ―apoya la barbilla en su mano mientras la atraviesa con la mirada―. Tenemos que hablar, pronto.

―Lástima que tenga que irme ―una sonrisa más forzada aún mientras se marcha.

En cuanto sale fuera suspira a sabiendas de que tiene que montarse una buena excusa con Ruby porque nada se le escapa y ella, ahora mismo, tiene mucho que esconder. Se pone la música en el móvil a todo volumen y con los auriculares aislándola del mundo avanza hacia el centro en busca de un taxi.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Como siempre espero que os haya gustado y si dejáis reviews pues mejor que mejor XD<p> 


End file.
